


PARANOJA INDUKOWANA

by cataquilisme



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dark Will Graham, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Hannibal is kinda out of control, Heavy Drinking, Homoeroticism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Husbands, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Dante, Rome - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, Season/Series 04, Sicily - Freeform, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved, Tragic Romance, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, gone girl kinda??, hannigram season four, someone help Hannibal as well
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataquilisme/pseuds/cataquilisme
Summary: ❝...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment... [...] love' is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete❞ platowill graham upada z klifu z lecterem, ale czy to upadek fizyczny, czy moralny, to już zupełnie inna kwestia. w szpitalu dowiaduje się na dniach, że lecter nie przeżył, a dokładniej doktor miał popełnić samobójstwo. choć diabeł trafił do piekła i wszystkie dusze mogą w końcu zaznać spokoju, dla grahama rozpoczyna się najtrudniejszy okres życia; okres dantejskiego piekła na ziemi obleczonego konsekwencjami swoich wyborów i przyznania się samemu przed sobą, że darzył tę bestię czymś zupełnie przeczącemu nienawiści.will oswaja się z wewnętrznym mordercą, a hannibal okazuje się być żywym i zranionym.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. I

_najgorętsze miejsce w piekle szykowane jest nie tym, którzy zabijają, ale tym, którzy się bezczynnie temu przyglądają_

dante alighieri  


*

Zabić siebie, czy Lectera?

Will Graham już od paru dobrych chwil wpatrywał się w bezbarwną szybę refleksyjną, osmagany z lekka zaniepokojeniem, jak i paradoksalnym, błogim odczuciem nicości. Chociaż milczał grobowo, w jego głowie toczył się istny kataklizm, przepełniała go kanonada uczuć, których sam nie potrafił zrozumieć w pełni. Podsiniałe, bezprzytomne oczy nawet nie drgnęły, kiedy Hannibal Lecter powrócił do niego z butelką krwistoczerwonego wina w kościstych dłoniach i rozpoczął mowę.

— Pogrywasz sam ze sobą w otchłani księżyca. — Profiler usłyszał miękki, nieco szyderczy baryton starszego mężczyzny, jednakże nie wydawał się być zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

Will wprawdzie niczego więcej nie pragnął, aniżeli zanurzenia swych spierzchniętych, spragnionych ust w alkoholowym trunku, który skutecznie rozluźniłby jego spięte ciało i oddał w objęcia błogostanu. Zdradził Biuro Federalnych dla jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych przestępców na ludzkiej ziemi, zostawił swoją małżonkę, przybranego syna, uciekł w zdradę z kimś, kto próbował go zabić i zapewne próbować będzie znów. William nie miał już szans na ratunek, doskonale był świadom powagi sytuacji i wyboru, za jakim się opowiedział. Tym razem zdusił w sobie zdrowy rozsądek i udał się za porywem serca — i doprawdy, ciężko było obrać w słowa to, jakim głupcem był. Jego zdolności umysłowe znajdywały się w tak kwitnącym stanie, iż byłby skłonny przebiec znów całą Florencję za mętnymi śladami jego obuwia i paść na kolana przed ołtarzem w Palermo i błagać go rzewnie i lamentować w gorzkiej modlitwie o to, ażeby ten już go nigdy nie porzucił. Hannibal najpewniej, mógłby w rewanżu co najwyżej bez zawahania poderżnąć mu gardło, nawet tu, w ówczesnej chwili, z szerokim uśmiechem na swej bladej twarzy.

— Muszę przyznać, iż nie zdziwiła mnie próba konfrontacji Czerwonego Smoka z moją osobą — kontynuował neutralnie Hannibal, niezrażony sięgając po otwieracz do wina. — a czy ty byłeś zdziwiony?

Will zawahał się. Hannibalowi to nie umknęło.

— Połowicznie; tak i nie.

— Czy zamierzasz patrzeć jak pozbawia mnie życia? — zapytał Lecter z pozorem nonszalancji; w rzeczywistości przygotowywał się na najgorsze.

— Zamierzam patrzeć, jak cię zmienia. — Graham oznajmił beznamiętnie.

Hannibal przyjął rzeczone słowa ze smutnym uśmiechem, czując jak jego bicie serca momentalnie zastyga. Rozgoryczony do cna, delikatnie musnął opuszkami palców korkociąg, zaś pragnienie zabicia nim Grahama nagle przyćmiło mu cały zdrowy rozsądek. Wraz z każdym kolejnym odrzuceniem ze strony Willa, Hannibal nabierał jedynie coraz dobitniejszej pewności wrzynającej się do jego serca boleściwie, iż wszystko było już stracone i skoro nie mógł go mieć, zdobyć oraz pisane mu było być nieszczęśliwym, to równie dobrze pięknym i kojącym scenariuszem wydawało się zamordować Willa i zapomnieć. Usiłować zapomnieć, co najmniej, na więcej już bowiem nie liczył.

Czując jednak frustrującą niemożność wykonania podobnego czynu — dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? — kapitulacyjnie otworzył czerwone wino i ze swym majestatycznym, charakterystycznym sposobem bycia, nalał im obu trunku do kryształowych kieliszków.

— Moje miłosierdzie wobec ciebie jest uciążliwe, Will.

— Cóż, jeżeli opowiadasz się za produktami z wołowiny, uciążliwym jest czuć miłosierdzie wobec krowy. — Will oznajmił kpiąco, całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy jak jego oschłość dotykała czułej struny w duszy starszego mężczyzny.

Hannibal odpowiedział mu ponownym, przygaszonym uśmiechem. W pewnym sensie, nawet i bezsilnym.

— Uratuj siebie, zabij wszystkich? — zapytał, podając swemu rozmówcy napełniony kieliszek wina.

— Wątpię, że byłbym w stanie jeszcze siebie uratować. — Graham spojrzał niepewnie w oczy Lectera, nabierając obawy, iż zatonie w mroku zlewającym się z jego źrenic. Oczy w blasku księżyca, pod osłoną nocy, przyciągały go do siebie, próbowały pochłonąć jego drobne w porównaniu do Lectera jestestwo. — I być może tak jest w porządku.

Willa mogła zaabsorbować fatamorgana, w której zatapiał się w stanowczym, niebezpiecznym spojrzeniu Lectera, ale prawda była zgoła inna — to Hannibal był tym pochłoniętym. Przez chwilę w żaden sposób nie odpowiadał; jedynie niespiesznie analizował każdy fragment twarzy Grahama, zapamiętywał każdy cal, poruszenie, skrawek piękna, ideału. Lecter dostrzegał istotę, której nie trzeba było już pociechy, której życie stało otworem i którą każdy akceptował, a przynajmniej jego fasadę dobroci, moralności, rycerskości, poczciwości. Zdawało mu się, że Will go nie potrzebował — iż na swej drodze znajdzie jeszcze tysiąc ludzi zdatniejszych do podzielenia jego dumy, piękności, niezatrutej duszy. Niewiele już Lectera wabiło do usilnego przeciągnięcia go na swoją stronę; owszem, doktora nie satysfakcjonowało całkowite odpuszczenie, zwątpienie wobec rajskiej wizji dostrzeżenia Grahama triumfującego w jego ramionach, jednakże z biegiem czasu, Hannibal zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z niemożliwości spełnienia podobnej fantazji. Było to gorzkie poczucie świadomości, odkrycie własnej niemocy, niemożność scalenia z powrotem pokruszonej, porcelanowej filiżanki. Mężczyzna roztrzaskał Willa na drobne kawałki i za nic w świecie ten mężczyzna nie zapragnąłby dzielić z nim swej przyszłości. Tylko Boska interwencja miałaby na tyle mocy, ażeby coś tak diametralnie zmienić, a jak wiadomo — w ich przypadku, stali oni obaj w opozycji do boskości.

Tak więc Hannibal nie zbliżył się bardziej; niepozornie oddalił się od Willa. Dość mu było, iż sztuka odgrywała się przed jego oczyma i był on jej składową. Tak samo nie odczuwał głębszej żądzy dotknięcia płótna Primavery; tyle razy miał możliwość zacisnąć swą delikatną dłoń na trzech tańcujących Gracjach, bądź na odsłoniętej sylwetce Merkurego, a dość mu było jednak patrzeć na obraz z oddali w bezkresnym podziwie. To myśl Lectera bowiem, nie fizyczność, wchodziła w stosunek z podobnym ideałem. I podobna myśl obecnie, z oddali spoglądała na Willa Grahama.

Hannibal zasłonił niepozornie jego ciało swoim własnym, przystając centralnie przed szybą — doskonale przeczuwał, iż lada moment będą pod ostrzałem i jeżeli komukolwiek miałby chcieć na świecie oszczędzić postrzelenia, to Willowi w jedynym swym wyjątku.

— Nie ma piękniejszej miłości, niźli tej, w której oddaje się życie za swego przyjaciela. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się niefrasobliwie, przywołując z odpowiednim patosem słowa z Ewangelii.

— On nas teraz obserwuje. — Will powiedział, faktycznie nie zauważając jakiego anioła stróża miał tak naprawdę przed sobą.

Zerknął na złotą obrączkę na swym smukłym palcu i westchnął cicho. Trzy lata budował sobie rodzinę od podstaw, trzy lata poświęcił na wmówienie sobie jak bardzo gardził Lecterem i jak słuszną decyzję podejmował nie odwiedzając go, trzy lata odczuwał stopniowy, pochłaniający go ból w klatce piersiowej, na który nie mógł odnaleźć żadnego lekarstwa, nic nie było wystarczającym remedium na cierpienie jego duszy.

Zabić siebie, czy Lectera?

Mężczyzna znał przecież tyle osób, które oddały Lecterowi swe serca — Abigail, która napotkawszy na swej drodze Hannibala, skryła się w jego ciepłych, pozornie opiekuńczych ramionach i odnalazła tam złudne poczucie szczęśliwości. A gdy zaprzestała być czujną i powierzyła mu swe życie, ten przeciął jej arterię szyjną, bowiem przestała być dla niego użyteczna. Alana Bloom, odwiecznie mając do doktora pewną słabość, oddała mu się przy sprzyjającej okazji, nie zdając sobie przy tym sprawy, iż Lecter zarzucił jej pętlę na szyję i powoli skierował jej niewinność, przyzwoitość i dobroć, jaką w sobie trzymała, ku destrukcji. A potem płakała przed Willem, przygaszona na sinej twarzy, jakby wyleciało z niej jakiekolwiek życie i pozostawiło pustą skorupę. Mówiła, że czuje się zatruta, skażona. I wprawdzie tak było; nieświadomie wchłonęła jego mrok, oślepiona nim niczym używką, dającą jej ulotne poczucie oksytocyny. Alana już nigdy była taka sama. A czym różniła się od niej Bedelia De Maurier? Niegdyś; tak promieniejąca, na jej alabastrową twarz padały smugi słońca, dominował w niej uśmiech, stoicyzm, wyważenie, asertywność, stanowczość. Teraz; alkoholizm, cierpkość, brak nadziei, tożsame poczucie skażenia. Anielskość kobiety została przyćmiona, doszczętnie zniszczona. Will wiedział o tym. Wiedział, iż każdy, kto tylko został dotknięty przez Hannibala i został namaszczony jego zbawieniem, tak naprawdę stopniowo zatracał się w rozdarciu; pomiędzy tym kim był w rzeczywistości, a kim pragnął być, pomiędzy wiedzionym życiem codziennym, a patologicznymi pragnieniami, pomiędzy nikłymi słowami i frenetycznymi myślami, zanikającą duszą i ożywionym ciałem, relatywnym odczuciu dobra i zła. Każdy namaszczony przez Hannibala zanikał. Umierał jeszcze na ziemi, bowiem podobne rozdarcie nie mogło nie zakończyć się tragedią.

Will wprawdzie nie drgnął powieką, kiedy Lectera dosięgła kula — w przeciągu paru następnych chwil, dłużących się niczym wieczność, butelka czerwonego Cabernet Sauvignon roztrzaskała się na drobny mak wraz z kieliszkiem, zaś Hannibal runął bezwiednie na kolana, tuż przed hardym, beznamiętnym obliczem Grahama. Ten równie niespiesznie i niefrasobliwie, upił kolejny łyk alkoholowego trunku, smakując się w przełomowym odczuciu spoglądania na Lectera z góry, w formie jakże wyjątkowej hegemonii. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż mu się to nie podobało — zdany na jego łaskę i niełaskę, ujarzmiony agresor, ranny i bezsilny.

Prawie zdany na łaskę i niełaskę Willa — większość uznania spływała bowiem na wyłaniającego się z ciemności, cienia przemieniającego się w człowieka, Francisa Dolarhyde'a. Wkroczył na posesję, za pasem przyodziany w nóż, w jednej z dłoni trzymając statyw, drugą automatycznie mierząc z pistoletu do Grahama.

— Nie uciekaj. — Francis warknął do niego. — Złapię cię.

Will nie zamierzał ani drgnąć; miał wino, wszystko co mu potrzebne do szczęścia.

— Witaj, Francis — Hannibal wydyszał, uciskając nadmiernie pompującą krew ranę w nadbrzuszu.

— Witaj, doktorze Lecter. — Francis wychrypiał, przyklękując przed mężczyzną.

— Niezmiernie mnie cieszy, iż wybrałeś życie. Samobójstwo jest naszym antagonistą. — Ostatnie zdanie, Lecter wypowiedział przenosząc harde spojrzenie na niewzruszonego jego stanem Grahama.

Upił kolejny łyk, całkiem niezainteresowany Wielkim, Czerwonym Smokiem.

— Reba McClane podarowała mi szmat dumy. Samobójstwo to przykry koniec.

— Pochłonął ciebie świat fantazji z perfekcją, świeżością i bezpośredniością dzieciństwa. Zabrał cię on od samotności. — Wychrypiał Hannibal, siny na swej srogiej aparycji jak jeszcze nigdy.

— Sfilmuję pańską śmierć, doktorze Lecter. Konając, zjedna się pan z siłą Smoka.

Gdyby nie boleściwy uścisk w piersi, zapewne Lecter parsknąłby śmiechem wobec podobnego szaleńca.

— To chwalebna i jakże dyskomfortowa wizja.

— Oglądanie tego filmu będzie wspaniałe, ale nie tak wspaniałe, jak akt sam w sobie.

Will niepozornie wycofał się w tył, ukradkiem sięgając po pistolet schowany za jego plecami. Lecter popatrzył na niego z nagłym zaniepokojeniem, dostrzegając jak Francis wyciągnął nóż.

Dolarhyde bezlitościwie uderzył ostrzem w prawy policzek Grahama. Rdzawoczerwona, gęsta krew poczęła spływać mu po licu, wypełniając jego suche, posiniałe usta, brudząc jego śnieżnobiałą koszulę i szyję. Instynktownie chwycił Francisa za ramiona, usiłując go od siebie odeprzeć.

Hannibal skrzywił się nieznacznie, balansując pomiędzy ubolewaniem nad kardynalnym brakiem estetyki w wyrządzeniu komuś szramy na tak pięknej, porcelanowej twarzy, a drobnym ukłuciem czegoś na wzór empatii.

Francis bezprotekcjonalnie rzucił Willem przez wybite okno, w taki sposób, iż brunet runął na ziemię przed domkiem, niczym bezwiedna, szmaciana lalka. Nieudolnie zerwał się na swe kolana w instynkcie samozachowawczym, dostrzegając w zamglonym niepokoju jak Francis nadchodzi aby zaatakować go ponownie.

— Łatwiej będzie złamać tobie plecy — wychrypiał napastnik. — o wiele lepiej, niż cię zabić. Złamać ci kręgosłup i przekręcić, dla pewności. Będą musieli cię wtedy toczyć na kolejne śledztwo.

Graham wyciągnął swój pistolet, lecz Francis momentalnie rozbroił go i rzucił bronią palną w siną dal. Will nie dając za wygraną, hardo wyciągnął nóż ze swego policzka, adrenalina całkiem zminimalizowała jego pole odczuwania bólu i wykorzystując chwilowy, ulotny poryw emocji wbił z całą werwą ostrze w nogę Dolarhyde'a. Francis krzyknął w agonii i szaleńczo wyrwał broń ze swego ciała i ugodził Willa gdzieś nieopodal jego obojczyka — następnie pociągnął nożem w tył, całkowicie opierając na nim poharatane ciało profilera w zamiarze złamania jego kręgosłupa. Być może złapałby go faktycznie, niewiele bowiem brakowało.

Ma non c'è tempo da perdere, mio caro.

Wybawcą Willa z frenetycznej opresji był postrzelony Hannibal, który znalazł w sobie na tyle werwy, ażeby w ostatniej chwili, wskoczyć na Dolarhyde'a z zaskoczenia, powodując tym, iż ten wypuścił ze śmiercionośnego uścisku Willa. Lecter zacisnął w szale ręce na karku oprawcy, mając w zamiarze pozbawić go życia swoim charakterystycznym, prędkim skrętem, ale szyja Dolarhyde'a okazała się być na tyle silną, że Wielki, Czerwony Smok obrócił Hannibalem i bezlitościwie rzucił nim na ziemię.

Następne kilka mglistych minut były decydującymi —  
kto wierzył w szczęście na ziemi, ale pogardzał możliwością odczucia z drugim człowiekiem pokrewieństwa duchowego, ten pragnął wygody raczej, spokoju pewnego, ciszy, nie trudu, wypoczynku, braku trwogi i tęsknoty, lecz i zarazem braku zapału i natchnień. Skołatane dusze, serca, co wiele wycierpiały za młodu, niczym Francis Dolarhyde, miały prawo żądać tego jak najbardziej, ale myślenie, iż pięli się tym ku szczęściu i wspanialszej kreacji doskonalszego ja, było mylne. Szczęśliwi bowiem byli obaj mężczyźni, którzy go pokonali; partnerzy nieco psychicznie popaprani, na swój sposób po trosze charyzmatyczni i równie śmiercionośni. Rozbili utopijny konstrukt Wielkiego, Czerwonego Smoka na ostrzach rzeczywistości, na skałach granitowych stojących w czasie, na ziemi, w świecie ludzkim wylali jego krew życia, ich sztylety i nagie pięści mu ją wytoczyły z serca, ich miłosna trucizna przepaliła mu w sercu nadzieję i oddech.

William uścisnął pomocną dłoń Lectera, który podniósł go i przytrzymał silnie jego delikatne, poranione ciało. Graham nie mógł nigdy pojąć dlaczego Hannibal był wobec niego zawsze tak delikatny, nawet — szczególnie wtedy — kiedy Lecter sprawiał mu fizyczny ból. Nie wiedzieć czemu, namiastka podobnego cierpienia miała zawsze dla Willa gorzki, ale i słodki posmak przepełnionego uczuciem objęcia, takiego jak wówczas, nad przepaścią klifu — gdzie Hannibal przyciskał jego miękkie ciało do swego torsu tak subtelnie, jakby obawiał się przysporzyć Grahamowi dyskomfortu, baczył z troską na jego zranienia i czule oferował mu remedium. Uleczał go błogim dotykiem, który chociaż mógł przynosić grozę i niebezpieczeństwo, koił zszarganą duszę Grahama. Na Boga, dlaczego Hannibal był taki delikatny...?

Will omiótł bezprzytomnie wzrokiem przepaść. Oto na polu walki, mężczyzna stał się Achillesem i nie mógł, jakkolwiek usilnie nie pragnąc, zarzec, iż nie potrzegał tego za piękne. Wielki, Czerwony Smok został pokonany. Nie było obok zawadzającego Crawforda, Fredericka ani doktor Bloom. Byli sami. A Will odnalazł metodę we frenezji. Filiżanka się scaliła, jego wewnętrzne rozdarcie zespoliło z powrotem w konstrukt całkiem nowy i wybrakowania poszarpanej psyche Grahama wypełniły się krwią, myślą i oddechem starszego mężczyzny, o którego klatkę piersiową opierał się zakrwawioną skronią.

Oboje z Hannibalem dopełnili się w płomiennej ceremonii, dokonało się. Will doznawał tak upajającego stadium euforii i spełnienia, iż napawało go to przerażeniem; jego odwieczny etos moralny właśnie płonął na popiół wraz z rycinami Smoka, etyczność prysła, odtąd dostrzegać już miał jedynie estetykę. Niegdyś Will czuł nienawiść do samego siebie, że zabijanie mogło mu przynieść jakąkolwiek namiastkę przyjemności i poczucia hegemonii; dziś, dobrze już wiedział, iż bezwarunkowo było to piękne i wspaniałe i nie pragnął już czuć niczego innego poza stanem błogości w chwili rozcinania ludzkiego ciała i tonięcia w rdzawoczerwonej krwi i upajania się widokiem Hannibala z oddali, chłonąc jego równie szaleńczą ekscytację i wsłuchując się w jego urwane oddechy. Will pragnął odtąd dzielić z nim każdy fragment swojej egzystencji i zgłębić się z nim ponad ziemskie ograniczenia, jednakże czy było to na dłuższą metę możliwe? Czy mógł tak po prostu oddać się w ramiona diabłowi i naiwnie liczyć, iż nie podzieli nieuchronnego Bedelii, bądź Alany i nie skończy jako następna z ofiar? Podpisanie cyrografu zawsze kończyło się tak samo.

Kto dosięgł podobnego szczytu namiętności, takiej kanonady uczuć, doszedł do tak nieskończonego upragnienia — ten nie lękał się już żadnych potęg na ziemi, ten mógł nawet zaprosił umarłych na wieczerzę i pić z nimi kielichy za zdrowie śmierci, nie drgnąwszy przy tym powieką ani na twarzy nie blednąc. Will nie przejmował się już konsekwencjami prawnymi, gniewem Federalnych, ani opinią publiczną; oto jedynie miękko i niepewnie spoglądał na cud człowieczy przed nim, na Hannibala, który o szatańskim znoju na czole i oczach przepełnionych jawnym płomieniem, iskrą, gehenną, lustrował naprzemiennie ranę spływającą po policzku Willa i jego przyschnięte, posiniałe wargi. Chociaż obaj milczeli, towarzyszyły im desperackie westchnienia, upojone sobą wzajemnie, intensywne spojrzenia przenikające siebie na wylot i rozkoszny dotyk, którym się uraczali i wszystkie te bodźce wygrywały samoistną, dopełnioną kompozycję.

To, co poczuł Will, było dosłownie przebłyskiem; namiastką, sekundą, ułamkiem chwili przemykającego wzdłuż splotu krzyżowego dreszczu władzy, rozkoszy i spełnienia. A jednak doznanie te było najsilniejszym i najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich, jakich kiedykolwiek dane było mu odczuć. Głód, nienasycone pragnienie. Napawał się jednocześnie swoją metanoją; oto była jego ostateczna przemiana, odtąd rozpocząć się mogła całkiem nowa historia, być może historia najciekawsza z całego jego dotychczasowego życia. Przekraczał nowe, niezbadane wcześniej wrota i bezpamiętnie rzucał się w otchłań z tym, któremu oddał właśnie świadomie i w szczęśliwości swoje serce.

Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo  
Meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea  
Madonna involta in un drappo dormendo.

Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo  
Lei paventosa umilmente pascea  
Appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.

Zabić siebie, czy Lectera?

W wyborze, jakiego mężczyzna musiał dokonać tkwił pewien tragizm. Rozdarcie pomiędzy sferą moralną — wedle której winien był zgładzić Hannibala jako jedyny, który miał ku temu realną szansę, a sferą emocjonalną, która pragnęła wspólnego życia z Hannibalem ponad wszystko, która boleściwie tęskniła za nim i dostrzegała przez choćby najcięższe kraty dylematy jego sytuacji, rozumiała go, pragnęła. Upadkiem z klifu, Will mógł po raz ostatni uczynić rzecz moralnie dobrą — gdyby umarli, w porządku. Gdyby jednak przeżyli, nie pozostawałoby mu już nic innego, niż oddać się Hannibalowi, a oczywistym było, iż Lecter wydostałby ich stamtąd za wszelką cenę, bowiem uwolnienie się od niego było niemożliwym.

Zacisnął mocniej drżącą, zakrwawioną dłoń na ramieniu swego psychiatry. Ich zespolenie było patologiczne; nie mogło przynieść niczego poza rozpaczą i niedolą tych, którzy by na nich nieszczęśnie natrafili. Will pragnął oddać się tej krwawej rozkoszy bez wątpienia i nigdy nie był tego tak pewien, jak wówczas właśnie — ledwo żywym, roniąc łzę wzruszenia po zakrwawionym licu, patrząc Lecterowi usilnie w oczy, jakby próbując w ten sposób wyjawić mu wszelkie, niewypowiedziane prawdy, deklaracje i wyznania. Nieco bliżsi sobie aniżeli przyjaciele, wrogowie połączeni ze sobą nierozerwalnym więzem, oślepieni poprzez tożsamo słońce. Czyż nie tak brzmiała definicja ideału męża wedle Oscara Wilde'a?

On i Lecter stanowili jedność. Od teraz już, kiedy ich krople krwi dokonały porywistej dyfuzji, oddechy wymieszały ze sobą, dusze stopiły w całość, oto nadszedł czas kiedy niemożliwym było rozstać się ponownie. Will nie przeżyłby kolejnej separacji. Hannibal również. Nie, kiedy już pochwycił Willa w swe ramiona, splamił jego piękne dłonie krwią i zaszyta w nim sprzed laty incepcja wykiełkowała, pielęgnowana na odległość oto rozrosła się wszechobecnie, a uczeń przerósł swego mistrza. Will pragnął, aby wszyscy wokół wymarli, zginęli spod czułych ostrzy ich sztyletów — chciał zostać z Hannibalem sam na tym świecie i zdobyć niepoznane, nie dzielić się mężczyzną z nikim innym, na zawsze przytrzymać go przy sobie. Lecz nie mogło to być spełnione, Lecter nie mógł być odpowiedzią na jego wszystkie, przeklęte pytania. Oddech Lectera nie mógł być jego własnym, bowiem Will nie mógł świadomie napawać się trucizną i liczyć, iż nie uczyni mu ona trwałej szkody. Pozostanie na tej rdzawoczerwonej ziemi równałoby się z przeobrażeniem w sąd ostateczny; razem zespoleni w krwawym uniesieniu, mogli szerzyć jedynie spustoszenie, zamęt i ból. Willa przeraziło to ponownie. Nie sama możliwość tego, lecz trwożące było dla niego poczucie, iż tego wszystkiego całym sobą i porywem serca pragnął. Odtąd tylko Boska interwencja mogła ich zatrzymać — w celu przywrócenia chrześcijańskiego porządku na ziemi, jedynym rozsądnym działaniem wydawało się rzucić ich obu w przepaść.

— Will — Rozległ się ochrypnięty, niski tembr głosu Hannibala, chociaż Graham mógł zarzec całym sobą, iż przemawiał do niego delikatny, przebiegły szept samego Lucyfera. — Samobójstwo jest naszym antagonistą, pamiętasz?

Will przez nanosekundę nawet nie pozwolił sobie na konsternację, kiedy Lecter okazał się przenikać jego własne myśli. Wprawdzie oboje oni penetrowali nawzajem sobie umysły i było to piękne.

— Jest to nieuchronne. — Wydyszał Will. — My tego dokonaliśmy...

— Consummatum est, mój drogi Willu. — Hannibal wyszeptał miękko, obejmując prawą dłonią silniej biodro chwiejącego się mężczyzny. Nie można było jednak nie dostrzec pewnej nuty cynizmu w jego słowach. — Teraz przed tobą największy sprawdzian; założyliśmy się z Jackiem o twą duszę i chociaż zdołałem przewidzieć wiele scenariuszy, tak na samym końcu bezustannie mnie zaskakujesz. Wymknąłeś się spod mojego prymu, zatem zaskocz mnie znów. Kto wygra? Cóż takiego powiesz? Galilaee vicisti?

Will z załzawionymi oczyma popatrzył ku przepaści; naprzemiennie dostrzegał oczyma duszy dwa dantejskie obrazy — pierwszym z nich, było rzucenie się na doktora i wspólne runięcie ku morzu. Oto mogły ich pochłonąć gorzkie fale i zapobiec dostatecznemu upadkowi świata. Było to słuszne, dobre, osadzone we historiozoficznym duchu prowidencjalizmu. Dlaczego więc na samą myśl o podobnym scenariuszu Graham odczuwał żal, pewną boleść na sercu...? Dlaczego nasuwał mu się zaraz na myśl niewinnie drugi scenariusz, w którym pochwycał Hannibala stanowczo za rękę i z błogim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, prowadził go do domu, aby przed trzaskającym, żarliwie płonącym kominkiem skonsumować z mężczyzną czerwone wino? Graham ledwo poznał Lectera do końca, ledwo ten mistyczny mężczyzna odsłonął się przed nim w całości i ten miał szansę dojrzeć jego złożony temperament, a już musiał pożegnać go i zapowiedź tego rozstania przeszywała Willa boleściwiej od jakichkolwiek ostrzy, które kiedykolwiek w sobie poczuł. Świadomość nadchodzącej śmierci byłą nazbyt cierpka i jadowita, zanadto ostro wrzynała mu się w serce. Nie mógł go stracić. Nie teraz, kiedy nareszcie trzymał jego ciało przy sobie. Kto diabła schwytał, winien był przytrzymać go do końca, podobna sposobność mogła już się bowiem raczej nie przydarzyć.

Graham jeszcze raz spojrzał oczyma niebieskimi radośnie na błonia ziemi i dostrzegł jak osuszają się nadmorskie tereny. Ziemie wydarte morzu i oto w epicentrum stali oni oboje — szczęśliwi, wolni, zwycięscy, pozbawieni kajdan konsenansów, trzymając się silnie w ramionach, władcy życia i śmierci. Serce Williama zacisnęło się boleściwie, jakby Lecter zacisnął na nim zakrwawioną pięść i wyrwał je z klatki piersiowej młodszego. Zmysłowość Willa odzwierciedlała się w jego marzeniach, mających charakter sensualny — pojawiał się w nich dotyk, zapach, smak i oto Graham przegrał ze swoją zmysłowością i zatonął w marzeniu. Nie upadli z klifu fizycznie, ale metaforycznie. Spadli nie do morza, lecz do rzeki Styks, zajmowanej przez grzeszących gniewem, zazdrością, lenistwem i pesymizmem, pogrążonych w bagnie, rozszarpujących się wzajemnie. Był to nieziemski widok i Will widział uśmiech Hannibala, chytry i pełen wyższości. Lecter poprowadził Willa za rękę do jego grodu strzeżonego przez tysiąc diabłów i trzy Furie, a w wiecznie płonących grobach gorzeli wszyscy ci, którzy nie rozumieli ich pięknego więzu. Na zawsze razem; czekała ich wieczność pełna męki, ale wspólnie ból nie zapowiadał się być strasznym.

— Trwaj chwilo, jakże jesteś piękna... — wyszeptał bezprzytomnie Will, prędzej do siebie samego aniżeli do mężczyzny. Barwę głosu miał tak wzruszoną jak jeszcze nigdy.

Hannibal na usłyszaną maksymę, uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

— Złap się mnie. — Rozkazał beznamiętnie i powiódł jego bezsilnym ciałem w stronę domu. — Straciłeś wiele krwi, będzie ciebie boleć. Zapamiętaj rzeczony moment, w którym okażę ci pomoc i ty okażesz ją mi, pomożemy sobie nawzajem. — Na chwilę Hannibal zamilkł, czując momentalny napływ słabości fizycznej. Rana wylotowa spod piersi pulsowała boleściwie i jego ciało obszyło się przydługim, zimnym dreszczem. Jedynie świadomość, iż mężczyzna, którego niósł był o wiele w cięższej kondycji była tymczasowym światełkiem pokrzepienia. — Nie trać przytomności, Will. Nie licz na to, że śmierć będzie pocałunkiem od Boga.

Will zaśmiał się bez ani grama wesołości; nie miał bowiem na nią siły.

— Bóg nie składa pocałunków?

— Skądże, choć jesteśmy stworzeni na jego podobieństwo, nigdy nasze jestestwa nie zostaną uznane za równe jemu.

— Wielki paradoks.

— Droga do prawdy wybrukowana jest paradoksami.

— Co dłużej trwa, czy masa ślepa i zwierzęca, stworzona na podobieństwo Boga, czy może kwiat ludzkości pokroju Aleksandra Wielkiego, choć zwanego Antychrystem?

Lecter uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie.

— Kto jest dla ciebie kwiatem ludzkości, Will?

Graham wbił w niego zimne, wręcz mordercze spojrzenie za to, iż musiał powiedzieć to na głos.

— Dla mnie? Ty jesteś.

— Musiałbym zatem skonać z rozpaczy za zmarłym powiernikiem i umiłowanym przyjacielem. — Lecter zachihotał.

— Podejrzewam, że — parsknął sarkastycznie Will, trzymając się za niepokojącą ranę. — niedługo będziesz miał ku temu okazję.

— Moja rozpacz za tobą miałaby o wiele większy wymiar, Will.

Graham nie odpowiedział; mógł co prawda zacząć zastanawiać się nad głębszym, alegorycznym sensem wypowiedzi psychiatry, z których przecież on słynął, jednakże kondycja fizyczna nie pozwoliła mu na to. Być może z początku ogarniało go wielkie otępienie i zszokowanie, ażeby odczuć następstwa zadanych mu ran, ale nagle jego ciało obszyły konwulsyjne spazmy i niewyobrażalny ból. Zaniósł się cichym, rozpaczliwym szlochem, skórę oblewał zimny pot, zaś piekielny, kontrastujący się wstrząs wypalał mu twarz i brzuch, jakby lał się na niego płynny ogień.

— Hannibalu... — wyszeptał, chwiejąc się na nogach; gdyby Lecter nie złapał go w porę, Graham runąłby na ziemię i podzielił losy Smoka.

— Ból jest dobry, pozwala zachować pamięć. — Hannibal powiedział spokojnie, bez zbytecznej emfazy, namiętności, ani przejęcia jego stanem. Wolną dłonią dotknął policzka Willa i być może była to jedyna w miarę czuła reakcja z jego strony. — Przymknij swe oczy i oddaj się zaciszu strumienia, zaś kiedy je otworzysz z powrotem, będzie już po wszystkim. Przysięgam ci, Will.

Will rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem na swym policzku i nagle ból fizyczny z powrotem nie był dotkliwie odczuwalny; silniej oparł się bezsilnym ciałem o gorący tors Hannibala i posłusznie przymknął swe powieki. Oddał się pod opiekę ostatniej osobie, której należało przy zdrowych zmysłach powierzać własne życie i błogo chłonął ciepło ciała Hannibala, wdychał jego przyjemny zapach, zaś jego pole widzenia wkrótce spowiła ciemność, otchłań.

* 

Kiedy Will Graham otworzył oczy, faktycznie było już po wszystkim. Obudził się po czterech dobach, w szpitalu w Baltimore, zaś nad jego łóżkiem klęczała Molly Foster Graham tak sina na aparycji, jakby od dawna nie zmrużyła choćby na chwilę powieki. W oddali, czuwał oparty o ścianę Jack Crawford odziany w czarny, tweedowy garnitur, podobnie ospały i bezprzytomny. Na widok przebudzenia Williama, zerwał się, a jego twarz spowił momentalny wyraz przerażenia. Mężczyzna pognał w kierunku rannego, aby zaraz usiąść na krawędzi materaca i wypowiedzieć do niego jakieś mgliste, niezrozumiałe stwierdzenia. Graham nie był w stanie ich zarejestrować; głowa pulsowała mu w szaleńczym tempie, klatka piersiowa wręcz rozdzierała go z bólu, czuł się pusty, jakby część jego jestestwa opuściła jego duszę.

I krew odpłynęła mu z zabandażowanej twarzy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę czym był jego brakujący element. A prędzej, kim.

— Will... Will? Will, słyszysz nas?

— William? Kochanie?

Graham był przekonany, iż nic nie zdoła już ukołysać gorzkości wrzącej w jego duchu. Płakał, choć jego powieki pozostawały suche. Ronił łzy serca, co, skryte głęboko niczym szloch dziecinny, nie lśniły przy oku, lecz serce wypalały i trawiły już na wieki. Nikt ich nie musiał widzieć; tylko Wszechmogący jeden mógł zdawał sobie z nich sprawę.

— Co się z nim stało? — było to pierwszym zdaniem wypowiedzianym przez Williama, nie bacząc na rozgorączkowaną małżonkę i pytającego o coś zawzięcie Crawforda.

Nawet nie spojrzał na Molly — uraczył za to beznamiętnym wzrokiem Jacka, jakby wszystko było mu już jedno i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z najgorszych scenariuszy.

— Niczego nie pamiętasz, Will? — Crawford zapytał delikatnie. — Sami czekaliśmy, aż coś potwierdzisz... Znaleźliśmy cię w jednej z kryjówek Lectera, namierzyliśmy ją poprzez skradziony radiowóz, którym cię tam zabrał. I cóż... — zawahał się, przeczuwając, iż powinien ubrać w subtelne słowa dalszą część mowy. — Lecter popełnił samobójstwo, Will. Oboje byliście tragicznie ranni, ledwo cię uratowaliśmy. Ślady jego krwi wskazały na to, że rzucił się do morza. Nikt nie może przeżyć czegoś takiego. Otwarte rany i dopływ wody to śmierć w przeciągu paru chwil.

— Jesteś bezpieczny, Will, uratowaliśmy cię. Nic nam już nie grozi. — Molly uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, ściskając męża za prawą dłoń. — Teraz już będzie wszystko dobrze. Wrócimy do domu, odpoczniesz od tego raz na zawsze, będzie tak jak dawniej i...

William dalej nie słuchał; zamknął oczy z powrotem i westchnął. On wcale nie marzył o tym, aby zostać uratowany. Czy właśnie tak miały wyglądać realia inferna? To nie tak miało wyglądać; miał je przekroczyć wraz z Hannibalem, dzierżąc jego delikatną dłoń pianisty, czując jego obecność i nikogo innego, tylko oni dwaj, w rozpaczy i uniesieniu, do samego końca.

Boże mój, Boże, czemuś mnie opuścił?

* 

PRZYPISY:

1\. "Ma non c'è tempo da perdere, mio caro"; Nie mamy czasu, ukochany (z włoskiego)

2\. "Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo  
Meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea  
Madonna involta in un drappo dormendo.

Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo  
Lei paventosa umilmente pascea  
Appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo" ;

Pierwszy sonet Dantego, tłumaczenie:

"Radosny zdał się; w ręce niósł wyrwany  
Rozpłomieniony serca mego kawał;  
Postać niewiasty w zasłonę odzianej  
W ramionach dzierżył; zbudziwszy, rumiany  
Ów kęs przelękłej za pokarm podawał,  
Potem z nią w górę wzlatał, rozpłakany"

3\. Boska Interwencja; jest to motyw zaczerpnięty z romantycznej koncepcji prowidencjalizmu, opowiadający się za hegemonią Opatrzności w kierowaniu losami jednostki i świata. Gdy człowiek wykracza poza swoje ziemskie kompetencje, może zostać zgładzony przez Boga w celu przywrócenia chrześcijańskiego ładu na świecie i ostrzeżenia innych

4\. „Consummatum est"; Dokonało się; ostatnie słowa Chrystusa na krzyżu

5\. „Galilaee vicisti"; Galilejczyku, zwyciężyłeś; ostatnie słowa cesarza rzymskiego Juliana Apostaty przed poniesieniem porażki, skierowane do Chrystusa, przyznające mu słuszność; motyw w "Nie—Boskiej Komedii" Z.Krasińskiego, gdzie przywódca obozu rewolucyjnego z piekła rodem, został wyeliminowany przez Boską Interwencję, aby nie stanowił zagrożenia na ziemi i nie wchodził w boskie kompetencje

6\. Styks znajdował się w V kręgu „Inferna'' Dantego, z kolei VI krąg był grodem samego Szatana, gdzie w wiecznie płonących grobach cierpieli heretycy

7\. „Trwaj chwilo, jakże jesteś piękna"; w „Fauście" Goethego, tytułowy bohater podpisuje pakt z diabłem w zamian za zgłębienie metafizycznej tajemnicy bytu. Faust miał jednak oddać duszę Mefistofelesowi dopiero w chwili, gdy ten dozna prawdziwej szczęśliwości i wypowie rzeczone powyżej słowa; faktycznie Faust pod koniec dramatu ma szansę zasmakować pełni szczęścia, gdy dostrzegł idealne państwo na ziemiach wydartych morzu, w którym żyli „wolni ludzie".

8\. „Droga do prawdy wybrukowana jest paradoksami"; Oscar Wilde

9\. "Musiałbym zatem skonać z rozpaczy za zmarłym powiernikiem i umiłowanym przyjacielem" — Hefajstion był najlepszym przyjacielem ale i według niektórych źródeł kochankiem króla. Aleksander z rozpaczy kazał zabić lekarza, który leczył Hefajstiona. Zmarłemu przyjacielowi wyprawił piękny i bardzo drogi pogrzeb. Król Macedonii od tamtej pory pogrążył się w permanentym smutku i zmarł niecały rok później.

10\. "Boże, mój Boże, czemuś mnie opuścił?"; Słowa Chrystusa powieszonego na krzyżu


	2. II

* 

— Co tam się wydarzyło, Will?

Zapytał Jack tuż po tym, jak Molly Foster została poproszona o opuszczenie sali szpitalnej wobec konieczności rozmowy służbowej między Crawfordem i Grahamem — poufnej, tajnej, istotnej. William posłał miękki, wymuszony uśmiech swej małżonce i obiecał jej rzewnie, iż już za kilka dni znajdą się u nich w domu na Florydzie, szczęśliwi i niefrasobliwi, zaś ta łyknęła podobne łgarstwo i wyszła, deklarując mu swoją wielką, oddaną miłość.

Starszy mężczyzna wytrwale zadawał tożsame, jedno kluczowe pytanie od paru minut, napotykając po drugiej stronie jedynie niezainteresowane konwersacją, wymowne milczenie Grahama. Crawford nie był nawet pewien, czy jego rozmówca w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia rzeczonej rozmowy i czy przypadkiem nie błądził gdzieś po poddaszu własnego, zawiłego umysłu, który mógł mu serwować znacznie piękniejsze widoki od przepełnionej goryczą, bezlitościwej rzeczywistości. Zapewne tak właśnie było, ku jego wielkiemu zaniepokojeniu.

— FBI pragnie cię przesłuchać i to prędzej czy później nastąpi, Will. — Kontynuował spokojnie Crawford z niespotykanym na niego, wielkim pokładem wyrozumiałości. — Wynegocjowałem możliwość rozmowy z tobą wpierw sam na sam, aby zrozumieć co się stało. Rzecz jasna możesz nam pozostawić interpretację faktów; fakty są jednakże takie, że znaleźliśmy obok ciebie martwego, zmasakrowanego Francisa Dolarhyde'a i uwierz mi, iż nie są to okoliczności sprzyjające, a ja pragnąłbym tobie pomóc.

— Jest to wierutne kłamstwo, Jack — wypowiedział William cierpko, posyłając mu wzrok pełen chłodnego, zdystansowanego politowania. — przede wszystkim targają tobą wyrzuty sumienia. Pragniesz się zrekompensować za kolejne ze szram na moim ciele, ażeby pozwolić sobie na niezachwiany sen w przekonaniu, że jesteś prawym, poczciwym człowiekiem. Znam cię nie od dziś i jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, więc z łaski swej nie okłamuj mnie.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy — westchnął Crawford. — martwią mnie nie rany zadane twojej materii, lecz twojej psychice.

— Mam się wspaniale, Jack. Wielki, Czerwony Smok został pokonany, a ja mogę powrócić do domu.

— O mały włos nie zginąłeś, Will.

— Miałem swego anioła stróża.

Crawford uniósł brew w swoistej konfuzji, jednak wolał nie drążyć.

— Przez moment byliśmy niemal pewni, że Lecter zbiegł. — Postanowił po chwili kontynuować poprzedni wątek, wzdychając ciężko. — Technicy przeczesali jednak teren. W morzu znaleziono skrawki jego zakrwawionej koszuli i włosów. Przypuszczamy, że zatonął; jednostki ze wszystkich prowincji zostały wysłane na gruntowne przeszukanie terenów na pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od ich miejsc stacjonowania; nie znaleziono ani jednego odcisku, niczego; przed domem Lectera nie znaleziono żadnych śladów poza zakrwawionymi odciskami buta Lectera, które zrobił w miejscu, w którym ciebie pozostawił, a następnie ruszył centralnie ku przepaści; tam ślady się skończyły, wokół posesji nie ma już ani jednego. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że była to jedynie wyrachowana mistyfikacja, jednakże ciężko ranny człowiek ma swe ograniczenia. On naprawdę nie żyje, Will. Jesteśmy od niego uwolnieni. Brzmi to tak surrealistycznie, iż samemu ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Dosłownie jakby uratowała nas Boska Interwencja.

_Ty jesteś od niego uwolniony, pomyślał Will. Ja nigdy nie będę._

I nie tak miała wyglądać Boska Interwencja.

— Oto zapadniemy w spokojny sen i upoimy się rzeczywistością. — Uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo Graham, lecz głos z lekka mu się zachwiał.

— Czy potwierdzisz, że Francis Dolarhyde postrzelił Hannibala Lectera?

— Owszem, na samym początku. Zaskoczył nas tym.

— Co robiliście z Lecterem przed tym?

— Niewiele. Powiedziałem Hannibalowi... parę słów.

— Jakich słów, Will?

— Powiedziałem mu, iż będę przyglądał się temu jak Dolarhyde pozbawia go życia; tak więc piłem później wino i wpatrywałem się w obraz wykrwawiającego się Hannibala na ziemi.

Will z całego serca pragnął nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

Dla rozładowania zapewne napięcia, faktycznie wybuchł, jednakże szyderczym śmiechem, niekoniecznie kontrolowanym i stabilnym.

— A następnie? — Jack pozostawał opanowany.

— Następnie Dolarhyde mnie zaatakował. Próbowałem się bronić, aczkolwiek jego siła była porażająca. Hannibal... uratował mnie. Zaatakował Wielkiego, Czerwonego Smoka i...

— I co dalej?

— Ja uratowałem Hannibala. I dźgnąłem Wielkiego, Czerwonego Smoka i... zabiłem go. Zabiliśmy go... razem. W samoobronie.

Crawford zanotował coś wiernie w skórzanym notatniku, posyłając po chwili nieco podejrzliwe, nieprzekonane spojrzenie swemu rozmówcy.

— Francis Dolarhyde miał odgryziony kawałek karku, liczne rozcięcia siekierą przy kolanach, wiele pchnięć ostrym narzędziem w nadbrzusze, w tym jedno rozległe, rozprowadzone wszerz całego ciała. Nie wspominając już o powykręcanych stawach. Czy doprawdy mam uwierzyć na takiej podstawie, że była to jedynie zwykła samoobrona?

— Hannibal dał się ponieść namiętności.

Ja dałem się ponieść namiętności, pragnął dodać. My daliśmy.

— Co się stało zaraz po tym, jak zamordowaliście Francisa Dolarhyde?

Will momentalnie zamilkł, czując jak głos zastyga mu w gardle. Czyż naprawdę musiał odsłonić się przed Crawfordem do tak zatrważającego stopnia, podzielić z przeżytą intymnością? Dreszcz mroźny rozbiegł się po jego piersiach.

Ciernie w wieńcu jego czoła były coraz widoczniejsze; każdy z nich pruł jego rozszarpane serce kolcami i widmo odczuwanych katuszy odzwierciedlało się w zgorzkniałym spojrzeniu, które odebrane mogło zostać za wyraz beznamiętności, bądź prawdziwie nieopisanego smutku. Kto mógł w końcu trafnie wyrazić jego śmiertelny stan ducha, którego żadne anioły nieba nie mogły już uleczyć ani czarty piekła zastraszyć? Mężczyzna nie mógł ujawnić tego, co się między nimi dwoma wydarzyło — było to nazbyt piękne, nazbyt tkliwe i sensualne; to była konsumacja ich powiązania, deklaracja wiecznej miłości, która winna była zakończyć się inaczej; gorącem ich ciał, dotykiem, muśnięciem warg. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, nikt by nie zrozumiał, nikt by nie zaakceptował.

— Niewiele potrafię sobie przypomnieć. — Graham odrzekł formalistycznie. — Prędko utraciłem przytomność. Hannibal coś do mnie mówił; wszak wszystko jest obecnie dla mnie mgłą. Gdy sobie coś przypomnę, dam znać.

— Rozumiem — oznajmił Crawford i zerknął na zegarek. — cóż, nie będę ciebie męczył. Odpoczywaj, Will, niedługo to piekło się skończy. Najgorsze już za tobą.

William uśmiechnął się bez żadnych emocji; jego twarz była czystą tabulą rasą.

Najgorsze dopiero przede mną.

— I przy okazji — Crawford powiedział, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami i ubierając na siebie czarny, podłużny płaszcz wełniany. — Masz gościa. Nie zajmie ci długo.

Graham zawahał się. Kimkolwiek rzeczony gość był, czuł, iż te spotkanie nie będzie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

* 

Próg sali szpitalnej przekroczyła młoda kobieta, być może dwudziestoparoletnia, szczupła, niskiego wzrostu. Odziana w wełnianą, ciemnoszarą marynarkę i dopasowaną spódnicę z tożsamego materiału, założyła kosmyk krótkich, hebanowych włosów za ucho i popatrzyła niepewnie na pacjenta z otwartymi ustami i znieruchomiałymi z lekkiego przerażenia, błękitnymi oczyma.

— Dzień dobry, panie Graham. — Uśmiechnęła się firmowo, zachowując jednakże bezpieczną odległość. — Nazywam się Clarice Starling; jestem stażystką w Sekcji Behawioralnej FBI. Czy mogłabym z panem porozmawiać?

William otaksował ją powściągliwym spojrzeniem.

— Czy jeżeli odpowiedziałbym nie, dałaby mi pani upragniony spokój?

Clarice zaśmiała się lekko, zaś pierwotny stres nieco opuścił jej posturę.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie.

— Tak i przypuszczałem. — Skwitował ironicznie Graham, opierając flegmatycznie głowę w głąb białej, niewygodnej poduszki. — Co zatem może sprowadzać do mnie stażystkę FBI?

Nie uraczyła go odpowiedzią od razu; rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zatrzymała krok dopiero przed oknem.

— Czy czuje się pan na siłach na mały spacer?

Graham o mało co nie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Nieprzychylnie uniósł brew ku górze, krzywiąc się wobec podobnej propozycji.

— Nie jestem pewien czy doszły panią słuchy, aczkolwiek zostałem pchnięty nożem w nadbrzusze i leżę obecnie przed panią w łóżku szpitalnym w procesie bolesnej rekonwalescencji. 

Clarice uśmiechnęła się chłodno, jakby całkiem nie wybita z rytmu zgryźliwością swego rozmówcy.

— Owszem, został pan pchnięty nożem, całe pięć dni temu. Stąd uprzejme zapytanie, czy czułby się pan na siłach na spacer przed szpitalem. — Powiedziała, odsłaniając zasłony w sali i zezwalając tym na to, ażeby promyki słonecznego blasku padły na siną, dotychczas tkwiącą w mroku twarz Grahama. — Nalegam. A jeżeli poczuje pan niemoc, zawsze służę ramieniem.

William prychnął sarkastycznie, nie dowierzając jej sposobie obycia. Z jednej strony mógł je nazwać towarzyskim, lecz w jego mniemaniu była to po prostu skrajna impertynenckość.

— Quid pro quo, panno Starling; jeżeli jak najprędzej przejdzie pani do meritum, odpowiem na pani wszelkie wątpliwości i pytania. W granicach rozsądku, oczywiście.

— Przejdę jak najszybciej do meritum, kiedy uraczy mnie pan swoją obecnością na dworze. — Starling uśmiechnęła się. — Oto jest stosowne quid pro quo, panie Graham.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— W porządku. — Mruknął kapitulacyjnie.

— Przypadek doktora Lectera traktowany jest w naszych kręgach za prawdziwą enigmę — odparła Clarice Starling, kiedy wraz z kulejącym Grahamem, zeszła z marmurowych schodków prowadzących do szpitala i zmrużyła nieco swe powieki pod wpływem pięknego, wiosennego słońca. Pogoda była prześliczna, prawie włoska, niebo było czyste, szafirowoblade, kwitła roślinność i nie można było się oprzeć pragnieniu przyrównania podobnego miejsca do raju. — i niewiele musiałam doszukać się w aktach, czy choćby samej prasie, aby pańska relacja z doktorem przykuła moją uwagę. Wprawdzie wiele zgromadzeń psychiatrycznych i penitencjarnych poświęca spotkanie za spotkaniem, w celu rozłożenia tego zjawiska na części pierwsze.

Will westchnął cicho, w żaden sposób nie odpowiadając rozmówczyni.

— Otrzymał pan dar, którym nie został namaszczony nikt inny; miał pan możliwość poznania jego umysłu — kontynuowała stażystka, ponad wszystko zdeterminowana wobec nasycenia swej profesjonalnej ciekawości. — a bierne zagłębianie się w brukowce pokroju TattleCrime postrzegam za bezcelowe. Jack Crawford pozwolił mi na naszą obecną rozmowę, ale musi pan wiedzieć, iż niczego mi nie sugerował ani nie zlecał. Jestem tu głównie z własnej inicjatywy.

Graham prychnął sarkastycznie.

— Rzecz jasna; Jack nigdy niczego zleca. Jedynie pozwala ci zagłębić się w umysł mordercy na własną rękę, a następnie, za każdym razem, zdziwiony jest tak samo, kiedy rozpadasz się na małe kawałki.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się, skrupulatnie przemierzając okiem beznamiętną twarz Grahama.

— Przestrzega mnie pan teraz przed zagłębieniem się w pański umysł, czy wspomina czasy, kiedy to pan zagłębił się w umysł doktora Lectera?

— Wie pani zaskakująco dużo, panno Starling.

— Przeszłość to odsłonięte karty; zadręczanie się tym, co dopiero nastanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, kiedy wystarczy odwrócić głowę i przejrzeć w rzetelności faktów dokonanych. Prawie każdy wzorzec prędzej czy później się powtarza.

— Przeszłość to zjawiskowy konstrukt — mruknął Graham, bardziej do siebie samego, aniżeli do kobiety. — żyję w przeszłości, tęsknię do niej i mój duch nie pojmuje konceptu teraźniejszości.

— I nic już, nic więcej nie zdoła pana nigdy pocieszyć?

— Nic. — Mruknął Will.

— Jak to, więc nigdy pan nie zaznał w życiu szczęścia?

— Zaznałem. — Skwitował pasywnie, jakby było mu już wszystko jedno. — Miałem w życiu wyjątkowo długie okresy szczęścia, ale to już nigdy nie wróci.

Starling zawahała się; utkwiła uważne spojrzenie w jego przymglonych, nieprzytomnych oczach, całkiem wymarłych i w żaden sposób nie zdradzających choćby namiastki czerpania radości z życia.

— Panie Graham, będę z panem szczera. — Powiedziała w pewnej chwili, przybliżając się nieco do mężczyzny, tak, iż mówiła do niego wręcz szeptem. — Moim zdaniem, doktor Lecter nie popełnił samobójstwa.

Will przez moment analizował kobiece słowa i odsunął swą głowę na bezpieczną odległość, otaksowując jej porcelanowe lico z precyzją, jak i powoli ujawniającym się, wyrazem szyderczego rozbawienia.

— No tak, stażystka.

— Ależ proszę mnie posłuchać. — Clarice westchnęła, wytrwale trwając przy swoim. — Doktor Lecter to nazbyt szczęśliwy człowiek, aby był skłonny odebrać sobie życie. Jego wszelkie posunięcia wiecznie były rozważne, przemyślane; ktoś tak piekielnie inteligentny nie pozwoliłby sobie w żadnym wypadku na zakończenie rozrywki, jaką dostarczali mu inni ludzie. Jaką pan mu dostarczał.

Starling miała zupełną słuszność i rozjątrzenie jej słowami nie powinno było mieć miejsca. Graham pomimo to, poczuł jakby zimną klingę przemykającą mu przez serce; rozrywka. Otóż to, nie stanowił dla Lectera niczego więcej, poza kolejnym z ziemskich urozmaiceń. Był tylko upadłym aniołem wygnanym z raju, z wszechdobrych łask Hannibala, kiedy przestał być na tyle istotnym, a nawet przeobraził się w konstrukt silniejszy od niego.

— Wydostał go pan ze szpitala, podarował mu pan wolność — kontynuowała Clarice. — być może jego intencją wcale nie było z panem pozostać, lecz skorzystać z okazji i wywalczyć sobie nowe życie.

Życie doczesne to istna pielgrzymka rozdartego serca przez pole rozumu i prawdy — błogosławiony ten, kto zachowa serce aż do dnia sądu ostatecznego.

— Hannibal się zabił — wycedził Will.

— Mówi tak pan dla osiągnięcia spokoju na duszy, czy dlatego, że może rozdziera pana na pół boleściwa świadomość, iż doktor Lecter mógł pana pozostawić ciężko rannego i samotnie zbiec?

Will wzdrygnął się; kobieta uderzyła w czułą strunę.

— Mam rację, prawda? — ciągnęła panna Starling z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Czy podzieliła się pani z Crawfordem tym przypuszczeniem?

— Nie — uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. — Nie mogę operować przed Crawfordem jedynie samymi przypuszczeniami.

— Faktycznie, nie powinna pani. Czego więc pani chce, panno Starling? — wycedził Graham, doszczętnie wymęczony rzeczoną konfrontacją. Głos zaczął mu się stłumiać, zaś na twarz wystąpiło jedynie dosadniejsze, sinawe zabarwienie.

— Chciałabym się przede wszystkim od pana wiele nauczyć. — Powiedziała szczerze. — Jeżeli moja hipoteza się nie sprawdzi, cóż z tego? Nabiorę wielkiego doświadczenia. Natomiast kiedy postawiona przeze mnie hipoteza okaże się słuszną i doktor Lecter pozostaje na wolności, być może uratujemy wiele żyć. A pan... będzie miał szansę jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać.

William przez moment nie odpowiadał; wpatrywał się letargicznie w szeroki widnokrąg niebios. Chociaż dzień ten należał do pogodnych, zaś na firmamencie nie widniała ani jedna chmura, powietrze było świeże i przyjemne, dusiło go ono niewyobrażalnie. Osmagany drażniącym zapachem spalin, czuł jak niemoc piersi mu rozsadza. Pragnął ucieczki, wyrwania się, chociaż na domiar zła sprawy, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia dokąd mógłby powędrować z piekielnymi szwami na brzuchu i prawym policzku, rozdzierającymi w bólu jego zmarkotniałe ciało.

Widział go raptem przed kilkoma dniami; jego zakrwawione oblicze o tak miękkim spojrzeniu przenikało Williama na wylot, drżącymi dłońmi trzymał go tak usilnie przy sobie, mieli już nigdy się nie rozstać. Dlaczego Lecter go opuścił; dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? Czyż nie był wystarczająco boski wobec jego doskonałości? Czyż był on nazbyt przyziemny, nużący i nieciekawy i jego miejsce tkwiło na piekielnym odmęcie ziemi — kiedy zaś Hannibal na tyle niebiańskim był i niedosięgalnym, iż krócej musiał być wśród ludzkości i własną śmiercią, w duchu otrzymał nieskończenie i czuwał teraz nad nim z góry?

— Nigdy ci nie dorównam. — Will wycedził pogardliwie.

Ty sukinsynie, cisnęło mu się do sinych ust.

— Słucham? — zapytała Clarice, momentalnie zbita z tropu.

— Nie do pani.

Kobieta niepewnie rozejrzała się wokół.

— Ach... rozumiem.

Will popatrzył na brunetkę z rezerwą.

— Śmiem wątpić.

— Panie Graham, nie mam intencji pana męczyć. — Niepewnie dotknęła jego ramienia. — Prosiłabym jedynie o to, aby przemyślał pan moje słowa.

— Czy widzi pani ten kościół przed nami, panno Starling? — zapytał mężczyzna, nieporuszenie wpatrując się gdzieś surowo przed siebie.

Clarice niepewnie obróciła się i powiodła spojrzeniem tam, gdzie ukazywał jej Graham; dostrzegła oddalony, potężny gmach z olbrzymimi kolumnami kamiennymi i marmurowymi ze złoconymi kapitelami. Na wysokości dachu widniało coś na podobieństwo arkad; wszędzie alabastrowa biel, złocenia, srebrzystość, dostojność.

— Widzę... to kościół Matki Boskiej Różańcowej.

Graham kiwnął niemrawo głową w formie potwierdzenia.

— Wie pani, jakie jest moje marzenie, gdy tak spoglądam sobie na ten kościół z oddali?

— Proszę mnie oświecić.

— Pragnę, aby się zawalił. — Oznajmił naturalnie, posyłając cierpki uśmiech skonfundowanej kobiecie. — Pragnę, aby witraże roztrzaskały się na zimnej, kafelkowej posadzce, marmur zapadł się na oddanych, modlących pokornie wiernych, a z tak znakomitego dzieła architektury nie pozostało nic, zupełnie nic, poza drobnym makiem i ludzką ofiarą, tuż dla niego.

— Dla Boga?

Will nie odpowiedział wprost.

— Bóg uwielbia robić to z nami wszystkimi; przyjmować nas w ramiona, rozkochać nas w sobie, wzniecić pragnienie, a potem boleśnie strącać nas na ziemię, czyż nie?

Clarice nie odpowiedziała. Być może gdzieś w podświadomości, zrodziła się w niej szokująca myśl, iż to nie o Bogu Graham mówił.

* 

Tydzień później, William opuścił mury szpitala w równie posępnym i dekadenckim nastroju.

— Jak się czujesz w związku ze śmiercią swego prywatnego salvatore, Williamie?

Wychrypiała bezprzytomnie Bedelia du Maurier z chłodnym, szyderczym uśmieszkiem, wpuszczając niepewnie Grahama do swego mieszkania. W prawej, drżącej dłoni trzymała kryształową szklankę wypełnioną do połowy alkoholowym trunkiem w barwie ciemnego miodu. Will nie zdjął szarego, wełnianego płaszcza, lecz jedynie cieplej się nim opatulił i przystanął w salonie, po czym otaksował beznamiętnym spojrzeniem kreację wieczorową kobiety; długą, granatową sukienkę na ramiona, z dekoltem wyciętym powabnie w szpic, obleczony wokół cekinami.

— Jak mniemam, ty celebrujesz. — Oznajmił z teatralną aprobatą.

— Nie był to mój salvatore.

— Bóg umarł — Graham uśmiechnął się niestabilnie, mówiąc niemal szeptem.

— I myśmy go zabili — Bedelia upiła łyk trunku. — jakże się teraz pocieszymy, mordercy nad mordercami?

— Jeszcze czasu trzeba, czasu pewnej męki po infernie, nim znękany i osłabły i konający przetnę swe położenie.

— Zamierzasz podzielić jego los? — Bedelia uśmiechnęła się z pogardą. — Dopełnić się z nim w akcie samobójstwa w przekonaniu, że dołączysz po jego prawicy i uzna ciebie za równego sobie?

— On nigdy nie uzna nikogo za równego sobie. — Wycedził, jakby ze złością.

— Jak twoje szwy? Rany musiałby niebywale boleć, zważywszy na aspekt, iż byłeś pozostawiony sam na siebie na chłodnej ziemi.

Graham prychnął, dotykając się za brzuch opuszkami palców.

— Kolejne ze znamion, które będą kojarzyły mi się jedynie z nim. Taki był jego cel; miały być jak najtrwalsze, jak najsilniejsze.

— Znalazł najrzewniejszego wyznawcę. — Blondynka napiła się znów w wiernym przekonaniu, iż odbywanie podobnej rozmowy na trzeźwo nie było sensowne. Obeszła wokół mężczyznę, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia, graniczącego między jawną pogardą, a żywym zainteresowaniem. — Hannibal może i umarł; ale drzemie on cały czas w tobie. Miał pewną misję za życia i gdy pojednałeś się z nim w jego największym marzeniu, usunął się z rewerencją w cień, strącił siebie z ludzkiej ziemi, przyćmiony blaskiem twej kreacji, abyś to ty kontynuował jego dzieło. — Zatrzymała się z nagłym zaniepokojeniem, zaś twarz jej pobladła. — Czy zamierzasz kontynuować jego dzieło, Will?

Zanim zdołał jej jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, wykonała subtelny krok w tył.

William zauważył to z niemałym rozbawieniem.

— Nie ma dla mnie innej przyszłości.

— Istnieje — powiedziała ostrożnie, próbując wyczytać jego zamiary. — możesz wrócić do swojej żony i twojego syna. Zapewnić im opiekę, bezpieczeństwo, zadbać o nich i siebie samego.

Graham nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wykonał terytorialny krok w stronę kobiety.

— Naprawiać dalej silniki do łodzi, gadać des lieux communs, milczeć i słuchać, a nie słyszeć niczego poza kakofonią? — zapytał prześmiewczo.

Bedelia odsunęła się o kolejny krok.

— Mój Boże, jesteś taki jak on. — Wyszeptała z przerażeniem, uczuwszy łzy pod powiekami. — Nie, nawet jesteś kimś więcej; wypadkową waszego obopólnego szaleństwa; szaleństwa dzielonego przez was dwóch. Jesteś młody i dlatego okrutny; przerosłeś swego nauczyciela i stałeś się dotkliwie niebezpieczniejszy od niego samego.

W zapłakanej kondycji pani du Maurier zdawała się wyglądać o niebo piękniej, jakby była sunącym aniołem po niebiańskim firmamencie i Will pod wpływem podobnej myśli oniemiał. Widział ją bezbronną i kruchą i niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak zaciśnięcia dłoni na jej szyi i wsłuchania się w łamiącą się kość jej karku. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziwna dla niego sekwencja podbnych emocji ogarnęła jego umysł, zaś kobieta nieświadomie, rzewnie kontynuowała, wycofując się w tył:

— Piekło otwarte widzę przed sobą, nie człowieka.

Will uśmiechnął się chłodno i postawił kolejny krok; przyparł kobietę do ściany, uwydatnił jej niemożność ucieczki, zarysował swoją hegemonię.

— Oszczędzaj słowa, Bedelio — oznajmił spokojnie, patrząc na drżącą kobietę z wyrazem pewnego, niehumanitarnego wręcz politowania. — Większa rozkosz w degustacji mięsa, kiedy zwierzę zostaje zabite w sposób bezstresowy.

Blondynka zaniemówiła, w oszołomieniu otwierając posiniałe, wysuszone usta bezwiednie.

— Och, ty głupcze — wycedziła z pogardą, zaś łzy spływały jej namiętnie po policzkach. — nie przechodź przez te wrota, masz jeszcze szansę na ucieczkę i nowe życie! Nie trać własnego rozumu dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie oddałby ci własnego.

— Rozstawił nas po świecie jak swoje kukiełki, gotowe skoczyć za nim w ogień. — Will przyznał bez większego poruszenia.

— I sam widzisz jaki był tego efekt końcowy.

— Abigail. Chiyoh. Ja. Ty.

— Pochłonięci przez bestię.

— Zrobiłaś sobie kosztem niego niezłą karierę. Igrałaś z ogniem, Bedelio. Twoja obecna rozpacz nie powinna mieć w ogóle miejsca. Pragnienia litości z mojej strony tym bardziej.

Blondynka zaśmiała się bezsilnie, a po sinym policzku spłynęła kolejna łza.

— Nie ukrywam, że wzbogaciłam się na historii z podawaną mi skopolaminą. Nie mniej jednak, byłam jego ofiarą.

Will parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem i kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu, skwitował zimno:

— Jeżeli podejmujesz się gry, musisz za nią zapłacić. Dobrowolnie mu się oddałaś, a teraz myślisz, że wzbudzisz we mnie litość tymi ckliwymi, wyuczonymi frazesami. Oszczędź sobie.

— Bałam się zostać zjedzona.

— Biedna doktor du Maurier, bała się zostać zjedzona. I dlatego skryła się w ramionach tego, który chciał ją pożreć.

— Całkowicie go wyidealizowałeś, to się woła o pomstę do nieba — Wyszeptała cierpko, zaś na jej twarzy malował się obraz dyfuzji bólu, ale i nieskrywanego potępienia. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś zupełnie nie był świadom jego siły perswazji i uroku osobistego oraz jak obydwa te ogniwa razem zespolone, potrafią odebrać tobie własną tożsamość. Hannibal dostanie się raz do twojej głowy i zostaje w niej już na wieki. Wpierw przynosi ci zgubę i niezawinione cierpienie, aby następnie zjawić się niespodziewanie przed twoim obliczem i wybawić cię z opresji. Czujesz się wybawiony, ale tak nawiązujesz z nim pakt, z którego nie wywiążesz się już nigdy. Wiedzie ciebie przez otchłań cierpienia, wmawiając, iż to jedyna słuszna droga do zbawienia; jedyny pożytek jaki możemy mieć ze swojego ja, to zniszczenie tego ja. Żyłam z nim tak dziesięć miesięcy, przez dwieście siedemdziesiąt cztery dni obserwując jak mordował jedną osobę po drugiej w szaleńczym impulsie wmawiając mi przy tym współudział, dziesięć miesięcy próbowałam stamtąd uciec i za każdym razem wracał na czas i zdejmował ze mnie płaszcz, pasywnie pytając czy jestem świadoma powagi tego, w co się wplątałam. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ilu zabił podobnych do ciebie. — Urwała na chwilę, wzdrygając się ze zdegustowania i uśmiechnęła się cynicznie. — Zatrzymałam się niegdyś na stacji kolejowej i bezmyślnie usiadłam na ławce, aby chociaż przez chwilę pomarzyć o wolności i zaobserwować normalność, na chociaż sekundę popatrzeć na mijających mnie, szczęśliwych ludzi, aby przypomnieć sobie ten widok i zachować go w pamięci. Pomimo tego, miałam wrażenie, że zabrałam go tam ze sobą; czułam, że mnie obserwował, pomimo, iż go tam nie było. Przez kamerę, przez źrenice innego człowieka, przez mój własny umysł, obserwował mnie. Czułam to. Doskonale wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? — Zapytała retorycznie, uśmiechając się mętnie, niemal bez życia. — Dzielenie z nim żywotności to przyjmowanie jego ciosów każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Nigdy wprost. A jednak w pewnej chwili przestajesz być sobą. Budzisz się i dochodzi do ciebie, że jesteś karmiony ostrygami, żołędziami i winem, tak jak Rzymianie karmili swe zwierzęta, aby wzmocnić ich smak przed oddaniem ich na rzeź. — Zamilkła na chwilę, zanosząc się szlochem. Zamknęła oczy jakby w nadziei, że gdy je uchyli, dostrzeże zupełnie inny obraz, będzie wolna, szczęśliwa. Tak się jednak nie wydarzyło. Popatrzyła ponownie na Willa Grahama, który w absolutnym milczeniu ani nie drgnął powieką od momentu rozpoczęcia jej mowy. Uchyliła spierzchnięte usta ponownie, zapewne uprzedzając jego próby obronienia Lectera. — Dlaczego ktoś, kto zaraz pożegna się z życiem, miałby sprzedawać ci kłamstwa? Mnie jest już wszystko jedno, możesz mnie zjeść. Pragnę ci jedynie uświadomić w co na własną rękę się wplątujesz.

— Co się z tobą stanie, musiało się stać, prędzej czy później. — Will odchrząknął cicho, w żaden sposób nie komentując jej mowy. — Jest to nieuchronne.

— Ustanowione przez Hannibala, a nie fatum.

— Hannibal i fatum to zjawiska tożsame. — Westchnął miękko i jakby upojony ich bliskością, przejechał opuszkami palców po mokrym od łez, porcelanowym policzku kobiety, zimnym niczym lód.

Bedelię przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz, nazbyt wrzynający jej się w serce.

— Czy będzie bolało? — zapytała cicho.

— Nie będzie, obiecuję. — Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

Bedelia przymknęła dobrowolnie swe oczy, gdy uczuła dłonie zaciskające się wokół jej szyi. William przydusił ją bez choćby drżenia powieką, oczy jego biły chłodem, wyważeniem, niemal oschłością, nic się w nich nie żarzyło.

Precyzyjnie zahamuję zaopatrzenie tkanek w tlen, upośledzę krążenie krwi, ciało dozna tachykardii.

I nagle serce mężczyzny poczęło uderzać prędzej; chłonął ulatujące z niewiasty życie, rozkoszował się przytomnością własnego umysłu, całą piersią pił kielich uniesienia, wrażliwie smakował w boskim, jak i gorzkim doznaniu odbierania komuś świadomie oddechu.

Nastaną drgawki toniczno—kloniczne.

— Poddaj się temu, zaraz będzie po wszystkim — wyszeptał czule, czując wobec niej ogromny pokład empatii. — już zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Ustaną ruchy oddechowe, ponowny wzrost częstości akcji serca wskutek porażenia ośrodka nerwu błędnego.

Będziesz próbowała nabrać krótkie wdechy, jednakże bezskutecznie; osuniesz się w moje ramiona, nadal jeszcze ciepła.

Oto jest moja przemiana.

Will wpatrywał się przez moment w martwe, sine lico kobiety, uczuwszy łzy pod powiekami. Miał nagłe wrażenie, iż wpadnie w konwulsje, czuł, iż czaszka z tyłu mu się rozpadała i krew mózg jego zatapiała i tkwił na pograniczu obłędu. Zdawało mu się niemal, że ostrza zanurzają się w głąb jego oszalałego serca i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl, iż mięsień ten mógłby mu pęknąć z rozpaczy. A umrzeć z pęknięcia serca, to doprawdy piękna i symboliczna śmierć, tak nagła niczym uderzenie piorunu, zarazem bolesna wystarczająco. Czyż jego serce nie leżało właśnie otworem...? Czuł, jak ptak wyjada jego poszczególne kawałki, delektując się równie co wtedy, gdy Prometeusz utracał każdego dnia po trosze wątroby.

Ciało Bedelii ułożył w sposób głęboko symboliczny; alabastrowe, bezwiedne ręce rozłożył na obie strony ziemi, ponacinał symetrycznie wierzch ich skóry, jakby przemienił kończyny w skrzydła. Nie spoglądał z góry już na ludzkie ciało, które wytchnęło ducha, lecz na ptaka — przepiękny konstrukt zwierzęcia, bowiem widać w nim było żądzę nieskończoną. Ptak konał tylko dlatego, iż żądał bez miary, bez granic żądał, chciał, pragnął nieba, ku któremu patrzył, ku któremu był skierowany. Z jednej strony ptak ten był archaniołem, co zdeptał węża i wniebowstąpił, a słup ziemski służący za podporę tego obrazu składał się z bestii, tak jak to mówiła Apokalipsa. Z drugiej strony, ptak ten był sercem — złamanym, świętym, konającym, w niebo wykrzykującym swą rozpacz i nie mogącym skonać, bowiem uczucie jego było nieśmiertelne; nie mogło celu dostąpić, bo szpony miał ociążone węża splotami.

Skrzydeł tych rozpięcie, wyprężenie ku niebiosom — okrzyk nieszczęśliwie zakochanego mężczyzny, proszącego Boga o namiastkę zainteresowania, nie pozostawianie go osamotnionego w piekle.

Will trząsł się w rozpaczy, spoglądając z daleka na swe dzieło.

Widział Hannibala wciąż przed swymi oczyma, zdawało się wręcz momentami, iż mógł go dotknąć opuszkami palców, poczuć, zgarnąć w ramiona, aby zaraz podobne wyobrażenia rozprysły się niczym bańka mydlana, a mimowolne jęki wydarły się z jego piersi. Nerwy drżały mu wszystkie rozpacznie, zimno mroziło mu ręce, wciąż i wciąż widział Lectera, a to co chwilę w innej formie i wszędzie w ciemnym pokoju stał on, wkoło Grahama. Will zamykał oczy, a on w każdym kącie tkwił, a w każdym inaczej odziany i z innym wyrazem twarzy — a jęki i szlochy Will swoje słyszał coraz dobitniej, coraz głośniej z piersi mu się wydobywały i w końcu poczuł taką słabość, iż osunął się na kolana.

— Dlaczego cię tu ze mną nie ma...? — wyszeptał zapłakany, chowając twarz w drżących, zakrwawionych dłoniach. — Ty sukinsynu, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś samego? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego...? W milczeniu przyjmujesz ofiarę mojego życia...!

Powstać już nie potrafił.

* 

PRZYPISY:

salvatore: [wł.]; wybawca, zbawiciel

"bóg umarł i myśmy go zabili, jakże się teraz pocieszymy, mordercy nad mordercami?"; friedrich nietzsche

des lieux communs; komunały

ptak; symbol wolności i wiecznej miłości; will zarówno pragnął nadać upragnioną wolność bedelii, jak i ukazać własną miłość do hannibala


	3. III

*

Wychodząc z apartamentu Bedelii du Maurier, William miał ponad siedem nieodebranych połączeń głosowych od swojej małżonki. Nic wprawdzie dziwnego; ludzką reakcją był odczuwać niepokój, gdy ledwo wykaraskany z pchnięć nożem mąż, znika gdzieś pod wieczór bez choćby najskromniejszego powiadomienia. Graham zmierzał w milczeniu po wąskiej, kamiennej uliczce, swe drżące, zakrwawione dłonie trzymając w głębokich kieszeniach wełnianego płaszcza. Kim był — sensytywnym mężczyzną, czy może konstruktem zupełnie nowym; zdegradowanym cieniem dawnego jestestwa w procesie stopniowego rozkładu moralnego — nie wiedział. Bezwładna forma zlała się w naczynie; przystosował się do kształtu i jego głębi, przeobraził się w uwielbionego człowieka, którego w rozpaczy pochował, stał się na Jego podobieństwo upersonifikowanym złem. Nie było już odwrotu — życie, które przyszło Willowi dotychczas zaznać, rajska ułuda rodziny jaką tworzył, poczucie własnej prawości, wszystko to prysło niczym bańka mydlana, pozostawiająca po sobie jedynie gorzkie poczucie niemożności zrobienia niczego więcej, poza biernym poddaniem się następstwom swego wyboru. Nie miał już nadziei.

Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.

Bał się własnego szelestu, momentami przestawał oddychać, mając wrażenie, iż ciemność do niego przemawiała, ciemność oceniała, ciemność przenikała jego duszę na wskroś. Dokąd właśnie zmierzał, czy po własne rozgrzeszenie, czy ku jedynie większemu potępieniu — również nie wiedział. Wzrok miał bezprzytomny, oczy niegdyś niebiańskie w barwie, teraz zupełnie ciemne, jakby były nieprzeniknioną głębią, dewastującym oceanem, emanowały martwotą. William zmienił się przecież dla Niego, przeobraził w Jego wersję, oddał Mu samego siebie w powierzanie, był nareszcie gotowy na pozostanie przy Nim na zawsze. I pomimo swej ofiary, był teraz dotkliwie osamotniony, jedyna bowiem osoba, z którą mógł dzielić brzemię swego obłędu, porzuciła go, pozostawiła samemu sobie, jakby nie był na tyle godny jego obecności. Czyż tragiczna śmierć była Lecterowi piękniejsza i bardziej miła od dalszego przebywania z nim? Najprawdopodobniej; i było w tym coś do cna bolesnego, obnażającego z poczucia własnej wartości, ugadzające Williama w ego. Graham doprawdy nie uważał siebie za człowieka wybitnego, odwiecznie tkwił w koleinach przeciętności, stanowił jedynie karykaturę nawet wówczas, gdy przemierzał uliczkę splamiony rdzawoczerwoną krwią, po przekroczeniu ostatecznego stadium swej przemiany. Wiedział, iż jakiejkolwiek większej ofiary by nie poniósł i jak wielce nie obdarłby się jeszcze ze swej godności, nadal nie pozostałby wystarczający, zaś jego imago — choć o wielkim potencjale, rozczarowało go samego, a co dopiero Hannibala. Koncept jego konstrukcji psychicznej uwieczniony w myśli Lectera nigdy nie mógł być idealny, lecz z drugiej strony, czy doprawdy mógł być na tyle nagannym, aby zdeterminować psychiatrę do targnięcia się na własne życie?

Krople wody poczęły spadać z nieba, zerwał się wiatr. Mężczyznę ogarnął ziąb, jednakże pozwalał aby jego ciało ogarnęły dreszcze, a odsłoniętą szyję muskał powiew. Szedł prospektem bardzo długo, nieraz potykając się o nierówny chodnik, uśmiechał się szeroko sam do siebie, chichotał naprzemienne ze szlochem, zaś przechodzący ludzie niczym mary piekielne, odsuwali się od niego, wytykali go palcami, nazywali szaleńcem, posyłali mu spojrzenia balansujące między zdystansowaniem, a pogardą. Will przeraził się widząc te tłum, ten motłoch; bał się wrażenia ich spojrzeń, lękał się wariacji, myślał o samobójstwie.

Mógł sprawić, iż to wszystko lada moment zniknie; chwycić za pistolet schowany za plecami, uspokoić zdrżałe dłonie, sięgnąć za spust, przyłożyć do skroni, wystrzelić i paść na ziemię w błogim uśmiechu. Nikt nawet nie załkałby za jego śmiercią, zapewne nikt by nawet nie zauważył. Towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie dystansu, rozszczepienia; jakby spoglądał na swe wątłe ciało z góry, przytomny wobec jego rozdrabniającego się umysłu, jednak był bierny, stojący za szybą, zezwalający na ostrza wnurzające się w głąb jego serca. Konanie było wielką siłą, a rozpacz potęgą — śmierć była dobrem i życie było dobrem, oba przecież pochodziły od Boga; tylko wahanie się między jednym, a drugim było prawdziwą męczarnią.

Kurtyna łez przysłoniła mu źrenice, kiedy niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk połączenia przychodzącego z jego telefonu, schowanego głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza. Graham nagle otrzeźwiał; wybudził z letargu, który owładnął jego duszę i popatrzył ze zszokowaniem na broń, którą dzierżył w prawej dłoni — czyżby doprawdy był gotów przestrzelić siebie na pół; na środku ulicy...? Przeklął pod nosem, schował broń i sięgnął skostniały po komórkę.

Alana Bloom.

William wahał się przez chwilę czy winien był odebrać; czego mogła od niego chcieć doktor Bloom o jedenastej wieczorem, nie wiedział i wprawdzie nie chciał wiedzieć, gdyż cokolwiek to było, wymagało socjalizacji. Odebrał jednak połączenie po piątym sygnale i zapytał ochrypniętym, beznamiętnym głosem:

— Tak, Alano?

— Hej, Will, wybacz, że dzwonię o tej porze — oznajmiła kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Brzmiała wyjątkowo niepewnie i lękliwie. — już dawno chciałam się odezwać, ale...

— Tak, w porządku, rozumiem, czy to coś ważnego?

Alana przez chwilę milczała.

— Jak się czujesz, Will?

Graham roześmiał się histerycznie.

— Bardzo dobrze, promienieję z radości.

— Czy możemy się spotkać, Will?

— Teraz? — Will zmarszczył czoło.

— Jeżeli masz czas.

— Właściwie jestem bardzo zajęty; jestem w domu i pracuję nad...

— Twoja żona dzwoniła do Jacka, Will. — Alana przerwała mu stanowczo. — Przed chwilą, właściwie. Pytała gdzie jesteś. Nie okłamuj mnie, proszę.

Will przymknął oczy z zażenowaniem, przez chwilę myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie mieszaj w to mojej żony. — Zawahał się. — Jestem nieopodal baru Sparrow's; zjaw się, jeżeli to aż takie pilne.

Nie czekając na słowa ze strony doktor Bloom, rozłączył się i schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Westchnął i powędrował chwiejnie do rzeczonego lokalu, przeczesując przed wejściem swe roztrzepane kosmyki hebanowych włosów.

W barze było tłoczno i przez chwilę Willowi zebrało się na mdłości. Krzyk — hałas — muzyka — zgiełk — zamieszanie. Pragnął zawrócić i uciec jak najdalej od fetoru taniej wódki i męskich, zdecydowanie niewysublimowanych perfum. Skręciło go w żołądku, wszędzie zdawało mu się, iż dostrzegał znajome twarze, że słyszał słowa, które już niegdyś usłyszał, pytania, nawoływania, żale, prośby o pomoc, nieznośną kakofonię. Podobny widok stał mu się czymś strasznym, ale poniekąd nie mając wyboru, chwiejnie powędrował w kierunku barmana, mężczyzny może czterdziestoparoletniego w odrażającej, kropkowanej koszuli. Poprosił cicho o wyjątkowo sporą ilość alkoholowych trunków i udał się zaraz po tym do najcichszego miejsca w całym baru; rogu. Oparł się czołem o miękkie siedzenie z sytetycznej, czerwonej skóry i upijał łyk za łykiem, kontemplując nad bezsensem widoku, jaki miał przed oczyma. Dziesiątki tych ludzi żyli, codzień wstawali, ubierali się w tożsame obrzydliwe, pogniecione ubranie, jedli, pili, pracowali, a noce spędzali w takich oto lokalach, wyniszczając wątrobę najmniej wyrafinowaną wódką bądź piwem — rutyna ta była pewłna goryczy, szyderstwa, a jaka marna i bezcelowa! Zaiste, Will świata nie cierpiał, a ludzi nienawidził, przykre mu było ich oblicze.

Rzeczywistość nagle zdawała się przygaszać; z każdym kolejnym łykiem cierpkiego trunku, mężczyzna odczuwał coraz większy spokój na duszy, pewien błogostan, przyjemne dreszcze przemykały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, jego blade lico nabrało z powrotem kolorów. Nie mógł rzec, ile czasu znajdował się w podobnym stanie; w pewnym momencie dostrzegł przed sobą nieco rozmazaną postać Alany Bloom i uśmiechnął się do niej bezprzytomnie, bez choćby grama stabliności w obyciu.

Alana wyglądała doprawdy pięknie; jej krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy rozwiane były na wszystkie strony, zapewne pod wpływem wiatru na zewnątrz, spierzchnięte wargi obleczone charakterystyczną dla niej, krwawoczerwoną szminką, odziana zaś była w czarny garnitur i w dłoniach trzymała jaskrawy, wiosenny płaszcz.

— Jesteś pijany, Will. — Powiedziała oschle na dobry wieczór, zasiadając na przeciwko mężczyzny przy dębowym stoliku.

— Bardzo... dogłębna obserwacja... jestem w wielkim... podziwie.

— Nie byłam pewna, czy dzisiaj przyjść. — Westchnęła, niepewnie dotykając jego dłoni. — Przez pewien moment, myślałam, że...

— Co takiego myślałaś, Alano?

— Że sprzymierzyłeś się z nim. I tak naprawdę Hannibal przeżył, a ty go kryjesz. A wtedy moje życie byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie.

Will zachichotał rozpaczliwie.

— A co takiego uważasz obecnie, Alano?

Doktor Bloom przez chwilę milczała; wpatrywała się ostrożnie w aparycję mężczyzny, dobierając jak najdelikatniej słowa.

— Że ciebie zostawił.

— Nie mylisz się.

— Boże drogi, Will — wyszeptała, a z każdą kolejną chwilą na jej bladym licu widniała coraz większa rozpacz. — mówiłeś, że nie dopuścisz go znów do siebie... wystarczyło mu tylko parę godzin i jest z tobą gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek.

— O czym chciałaś ze mną... porozmawiać? Jestem bardzo... najęty.

— Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć zajęty.

— Powiedziałem zajęty.

— Nie, powiedziałeś: najęty.

— A... jaka to różnica?

— Zasadnicza.

— Ale... jakby... to nie jest istotne. Mogłabyś przejść w końcu do... jakby, no... tego, meritum?

— Zabieram cię do domu, Will. Wstawaj.

— Nigdzie... nie idę. Dobrze mi tu.

— Will — wyszeptała cicho Alana na skraju płaczu, wstając z siedzenia i podchodząc bliżej do Grahama, aż w końcu przystanęła przed jego obliczem. — nie zostawię ciebie tutaj, potrzebujesz pomocy.

Will popatrzył w górę, na jej blady uśmiech i kiwnął smutno głową.

— Zamknęły się dla mnie drogi, nie ma już nadziei, jestem w p i e k l e.

— Nieprawda, Will — Alana ujęła delikatnie jego twarz w dłonie. — Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Jack pragnie załatwić ci posadę w Sekcji Behawioralnej. Rozmawialiśmy o tym długo i być może powrotem do pracy odnajdziesz samego siebie. Warto spróbować... jest nowy seryjny morderca, Jack pragnie poprosić ciebie o pomoc... natomiast teraz wrócimy do twojego domu, Molly się strasznie o ciebie martwi. Zajmiesz się Walterem, on potrzebuje ojca, trzeźwego ojca.

— Ja... — wyszeptał miękko i niewinnie, jakby wcale przed paroma godzinami nie zabił człowieka. — nie chcę.

— Och, Will, co on z tobą zrobił...

— Nic nie zrobił — wychrypiał. — to ja się stałem; stałem się wynikłością, rezultatem, wyrobem przeszłości.

— Masz jeszcze przyszłość, najdroższy.

— Odwróciłem się od przyszłości, wtedy na klifie.

Alana zastygła, analizując jego słowa. Dotarło do niej, iż Will zaczął się przed nią zupełnie nieświadom otwierać na temat tamtego wieczoru, odsłaniać do stopnia, o którym Crawford mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Podchyciła temat dalej.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Przeszłość — wyszeptał Graham bezprzytomnie, plącząc się co drugie słowo. — zawsze będzie dla mnie morzem nieskończonym, w którym pięknie będzie umrzeć. Tylko wiara moralna usprawnia możność utrzymania się na powierzchni, natomiast ja pogrzebałem wtedy instynkt moralności.

Alana wpatrywała się na niego jakby rozdarta do cna.

— Ja również, Will. Ja również.

— Jak się czułaś... gdy dowiedziałaś się... że jedynie cię wykorzystał?

— Byłam zdenerwowana — westchnęła po chwili namysłu. — wściekła na samą siebie, że zdołałam być aż tak zaślepiona. Wściekła na to, że pozwoliłam sobie coś do niego poczuć. Wściekła... zażenowana samą sobą... swoją bezsilnością.

Will wtulił się gwałtownie w ciepłe ciało Alany, silnie obejmując ją w pasie drżącymi rękoma, natomiast twarz opierając o jej pierś.

— A mnie jest... po prostu smutno.

— Wiem. Jack tego nie dostrzegał, ale ja... miałam swe podejrzenia. — wyszeptała, przemykając opuszkami palców po jego miękkich, hebanowych włosach. — Folie à deux. Kochałeś go nieskończenie, prawda?

Po mężczyźnie przeszedł zimny dreszcz, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Spuścił wzrok w panel podłogowy i prychnął, pragnąc zabrzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco:

— Nie bądź niedorzeczna, Alano.

W istocie, nie brzmiał przekonująco, ale można było zrzucić odpowiedzalność na upojenie alkoholowe.

— Mogłeś go zgładzić w każdej chwili. — Broniła swego. — Ale nie zrobiłeś tego, nawet wtedy, gdy byliście sami, dwaj przeciw całemu światu, a on ufał tobie bezgranicznie. Nie poderżnąłeś mu gardła, nie wyrwałeś mu serca, ani nie pozbawiłeś go głowy, bowiem to on ścisnął twoje serce i to ty straciłeś dla niego głowę.

Will wziął głęboki oddech.

— Nie wiem czy to, co do niego czuję, można obrać w jakiekolwiek, zrozumiałe słowa. — Wycedził gniewnie.

— Czy musisz obierać to w jakiekolwiek słowa?

— Cyrograf rozpoczęty od oszukiwania siebie samego, a skończony wspólnym oszukiwaniem innych.

— Szukasz nie nazewnictwa, lecz wytłumaczenia.

— Nie ma tutaj niczego do tłumaczenia.

— Często miewasz homofobiczne myśli, Will?

Will odsunął się nieco od kobiety, aby popatrzeć jej twardo w oczy.

— Czemu mi zadajesz... takie trudne... pytania? — wypalił majacząc.

— Wstawaj, Will — chwyciła jego wątłe ciało do góry, ubrała go w jego płaszcz, a jego szyję opatuliła swoim własnym szalikiem. — Chodź, idziemy.

Graham uśmiechnął się niestabilnie, nieco zbyt nietrzeźwy aby jej się postawić.

— Dlaczego wszyscy mnie traktują jak małe dziecko?

— Bo jesteś pogubiony, słońce. Ale spokojnie, Will... każdy z nas kiedyś był. A ja tobie pomogę.

Will nie odpowiedział kobiecie; oparł się bezsilnie o jej ramię, pragnąc schować się przed całym światem i ciemnością, która zdawała się nawoływać wciąż jego imię. Rozdarte serce bywało niemądrym; straszna noc, kiedy wśród ponurego ciągu spadła na niego przytomność boleściwej teraźniejszości trwała już nieskończenie — i nawet gdy sięgał nocy kres i widnokrąg oblegał świt, mrok dalej przepełniał duszę Williama.

*

Jeszcze w samochodzie, gdy pierwotne stadium zaćmienia alkoholowego opuściło umysł Grahama, pozwolił sobie zadać pytanie:

— Co miałaś na myśli, gdy wspomniałaś o nowym seryjnym mordercy?

— Problem tkwi w tym, że sami nie wiemy zbyt wiele — westchnęła Alana, w skupieniu prowadząc samochód. — poza tym, że morduje regularnie co dwa dni o północy. Ofiarą padają wyłącznie mężczyźni w przedziale wiekowym od trzydziestu do trzydziestu dziewięciu lat.

— Wyrafinowana selekcja — mruknął.

— Powiedzmy.

— Ile dotąd ofiar?

— Dwanaście. I o dwanaście za dużo. Rozłożone po Maryland, Wirginii, Georgii i Oklahomie, aż w końcu wczorajszą znaleziono w Luizjanie.

— Brzmi, jakby nasz sprawca powoli opuszczał Stany. — Zastanowił się, spoglądając mgliście na kwadrę księżyca na ciemnym niebie przez szybę refleksyjną. — Skąd jednakże pewność, że... to ofiary tego samego człowieka?

Alana uśmiechnęła się lekko, prędko odpowiadając:

— Jak mniemam, miałeś już okazję poznać pannę Starling?

Will westchnął z dezaprobatą i nagłym rozczarowaniem.

— Miałem.

— Jack bardzo ją lubi. Drzemie w niej wielki potencjał i profesjonalizm.

— Owszem, panna Starling próbowała przekonać mnie do tego, że Hannibal Lecter przeżył upadek z wysokości, powołując się na stwierdzenie, jakoby był on za szczęśliwym człowiekiem na podobne posunięcie. — Wycedził na prędce. — Śmiem wątpić, że jej hipotezy są choć w najmniejszym stopniu racjonalne i profesjonalne.

— Gdy wypełnia nas szok, gdy odczuwamy stratę, uciekamy się w zaprzeczenie. — Powiedziała po chwili namysłu doktor Bloom. — Prosty mechanizm ludzki znany od zarania dziejów, nie bądź dla niej taki krytyczny.

Will poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a głos uwiązł w gardle.

— Dlaczego panna Starling miałaby po jego... śmierci, odczuwać stratę?

Alana wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Will. Ale może ty się dowiesz.

Graham przez chwilę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, a jego umysł przelewała fala nurtujących pytań. Ostatecznie, wydobył ze strun głosowych jedynie podobne zapytanie, do bólu ironiczne:

— W takim razie, jakie powiązanie między tymi zbrodniami zauważyła panna Starling? Oświeć mnie, Alano, już się niecierpliwię.

— Każde morderstwo jest kluczem do odgadnięcia miejsca kolejnego, jeszcze nie dokonanego morderstwa. — Powiedziała Alana i na te słowa, Will momentalnie ożywił się, jakby sprawa dostatecznie przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

— Żartujesz, prawda?

— Nie — uśmiechnęła się. — Clarice miała zupełną rację. W Wirginii przygotował nam grecko—rzymskie posągi, rodem z wystawy rzeźbiarskiej w Telfair Academy, które znajduje w stanie Georgia, o dziwo w następnym miejscu morderstwa. Tam natomiast, martwy mężczyzna ucharakteryzowany na Barona Bexleya Lawrence'a, znajdującego się w Muzeum Sztuki w Oklahomie; miejscu następnego morderstwa. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co było dalej, ale chyba rozumiesz wzorzec, prawda?

— Jak najbardziej — wyszeptał Will.— Morderca podejmuje się z gry z aparatem władzy; kto pierwszy trafi na miejsce zbrodni, czy tym razem Federalni odnajdą kolejne miejsce zanim przeleje się niewinna krew. Typowa narcystyczna zagrywka.

— Nie wiemy na jakie miejsce wskazuje ostatnie morderstwo.

— Masz może fotografie?

— Mam, są schowane w schowku przed twoim siedzeniem.

— Rozumiem — westchnął Graham, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie sięgał po zdjęcia. — Nie jestem pewien, czy słusznym będzie znowu się w to zaangażować.

— Wiem, Will, mam tego świadomość. Dlatego możesz równie dobrze odmówić. Nalegałam, abym to ja ci przekazała te informacje; Jack od razu próbowałby wymusić w tobie współpracę nie bacząc na twoją kondycję psychiczną.

— Molly i Walter o mało co nie zginęli. Zrozum, tu nawet nie chodzi o mnie; ja już i tak nie istnieję.

— Praca jest dobra na udręki duszy — oznajmiła życzliwie, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. — wierz mi, testowałam na sobie.

— Co u Margot?

— Dobrze, kupiłyśmy sobie willę w Atlancie. Nasz syn, Morgan rośnie, wdaje się zupełnie we mnie. Jesteśmy naprawdę szczęśliwe.

Graham utkwił wzrokiem na jej bladej aparycji, przez chwilę w żaden sposób nie odpowiadając. Dziwnym było dostrzec namiastkę blasku i niebiańskiego światła podczas trwania w bezkresnych, dantejskich mękach przez ostatnie tygodnie. Dziwnym było dostrzegać czyjeś szczęście, samemu nie pojmując istnienia podobnego stanu. Jedynym szczęściem jakie było mu dane, to rozpamiętywanie dawnych, ulotnych chwil radości i błogostanu. Wzdychał do tego co lepsze od teraźniejszości i tego co mu przynosiły obecne dni, każde z jego westchnień gnało ku Lecterowi, lecz nie pozostawało długo radosne; nachodziła go rozpacz i brutalna świadomość teraźniejszości i wprawdzie było jedynie gorzej. Tkwił już jedynie pośród ruin katedry w Palermo, nie dostrzegał już Jego uśmiechu, nie mógł podejść ołtarzem przed Jego wyniosłe oblicze i westchnąć błogo z rewerencją; wszystko obracało się w proch, marmur kruszył się na pył, witraże spadały z niebios i tłukły się o posadzkę.

Nie odezwał się do końca podróży; kiedy dojechali pod jego dom, w milczeniu zabrał kopertę z fotografiami z miejsca morderstwa, pożegnał się markotnie z Alaną i podziękował za cierpliwość. Nieco chwiejnym krokiem, powędrował do swego domu zerkając na zegarek z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Gdzie mu zniknęła cała noc? Chmura oczy mu przysłoniła, krew z nagła uderzyła w skronie, zębami ćwiartował sobie usta, rozważając we wnętrzach cierpiącego mózgu jaka to ironia składa dobę z dwudziestu czterech godzin, kiedy czuł, że nie wie ile smętnych, pełnych rozpaczy godzin się w niej mieści. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem.

Kiedy przekroczył próg swego domu, towarzyszyło mu wrażenie, iż ktoś mu się przyglądał — natarczywie, pazernie, skrupulatnie — lecz Will zbagatelizował podobną myśl, zrzucając ją na swe psychozy.

*

Graham miał świadomość, iż jego małżonka będzie problemem. Problemem, który, gdyby nie okoliczności, rozwiązałby za pomocą noża. Prosto i szybko, subtelnie lecz dramatycznie.

— Gdzieś ty był?

Molly była prostej urody; można było rzec, że nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Prosty nos, krągła, porcelanowa twarz, przenikliwa para oczu, długie, miękkie w dotyku blond włosy. Will kochał ją niewyobrażalnie; wiedział o tym, czuł to w biegu swego serca, swym rozczulonym spojrzeniu. Była aniołem ekspiacji, do którego winien był się rzewnie wtulić i jeszcze błagać Boga o przebaczenie, o zadośćuczynienie za popełnioną zbrodnię.

— Will, mówię do ciebie.

Graham jednak nie pragnął pokuty. Osłabienia cielesne i umysłowe nicestwiły go, a do światła niebiańskiego nabierał coraz większych wstrętów.

A w jej odsłoniętym gardle arterie biły najwidoczniej.

— William, na litość boską, martwiłam się! Jesteś świeżo po operacji! I to skomplikowanej, chciałabym przypomnieć, bo nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale o mało co nie zabrałeś się na tamten świat!

Westchnął zażenowany i w milczeniu podszedł w jej kierunku; na jego twarzy malowała się nicość, nie można było rzecz jakie przemawiały przez niego zamiary i Molly podświadomie wykonała krok do tyłu.

— Wybacz mi, Molly, ale to jest koniec. — Powiedział w końcu Will, zatrzymując się przed nią z szerokim uśmiechem, zupełnie demonicznym.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Koniec... nas. — Wyszeptał cicho, tuż do jej ucha. — Nic z tego nie wyjdzie, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

— Will, uspokój się, przerażasz mnie.— Wydusiła na granicy płaczu, nie rozumiejąc w żaden sposób jego zachowania. — Aż tak ci z nami źle...?

— Nie, nie, nie — dotknął jej dłoni. — przysięgam, to nie problem z wami. To tkwi głęboko we mnie. Zmieniłem się... Kocham cię, Molly, kocham, ale nie jest mi pisane dłużej tu tkwić, nie przynależę do tego miejsca.

— A gdzie przynależysz? — zapytała pogardliwie, mimowolnie czując jak łza przemyka po jej policzku. — Mój Boże, on już nie żyje, Will! Dlaczego nie może być tak jak dawniej, hm?

— Nigdy już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, Molly. W tym właśnie rzecz.

— Will...

— Wrócę do pracy w FBI. Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej... cokolwiek więcej będę posiadał, zaniedbam to. Nie mogę z powrotem narażać ciebie i Waltera na ryzyko, nie jestem egoistą.

— A właśnie, że jesteś egoistą. — Wycedziła gniewnie, momentalnie wyrywając się z silnego uścisku jego dłoni. — Jesteś pieprzonym egoistą, William, porzucasz nas jakbyśmy byli jakąś rzeczą! Mogę zrozumieć jeszcze, że przestałeś mnie kochać, ale co ja powiem Walterowi? Nie masz za grosz sumienia? On cię traktuje jak ojca!

— Przepraszam, Molly. — Wyszeptał cicho, składając jej ostatni pocałunek. Nie chciała tego; wyrywała się, lecz ponownie zamknął ją w swoim uścisku i sam rozdarty między sobą, na chwilę jeszcze schował twarz w jej puklach włosów osmaganych delikatnym zapachem wanilii. — Kocham cię.

Nie mógł jej zabić, nie był w stanie choćby podnieść na nią ręki.

— Ty sukinsynu...! — Molly rzewnie płakała. — Niech cię piekło pochłonie, nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy, zostaw mnie...

Graham w smutku wsłuchał się w wykrzyczane słowa. Przymknął bezsilnie swe powieki, roniąc gorzką łzę.

— Z rana się spakuję i wyjadę, nie będziesz musiała mnie już więcej oglądać.

Udał się w milczeniu do swej sypialni i zamknął szczelnie za sobą drzwi, pragnąc nie słyszeć już więcej szlochów małżonki, które aż zanadto wrzynały mu się w obolały mięsień sercowy. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz, przebrał w czysty, alabastrowy podkoszulek i padł na miękki materac posłania, wzdychając z utrapieniem.

Kiedy już miał zasnąć, instynktownie jego mętny wzrok utkwił na dębowej szafce nocnej, na której, pośród czytanych przez niego pozycji książkowych, leżało drobnej wielkości serce z papieru. Serce rzecz jasna w znaczeniu zupełnie biologicznym — pochwycił do kościstej, prawej dłoni rzeczony przedmiot, skrupulatnie objął opuszkami palców miękki, kremowy materiał, specjalnego papieru do rysunków technicznych. Porażająca była precyzja w odtworzeniu każdego detalu w rzeczonym organie mięśniowym — Graham mógł przyrzec, iż od rzeczywistego różniło się jedynie teksturą. Zdumiony, w jak największym pokładzie subtelności rozłożył obiekt do jego stanu pierwotnego — kartki papieru mieszczącej się idealnie w jego dłoni. Była zupełnie czysta, z obu stron, niezhańbiona choćby najmniejszą plamą atramentu ani rysą pióra.

Westchnął i odłożył ją z powrotem na szafkę nocną, po czym zgasił światło i okrył się czerwonym kocem. Zapewne Walter uczył się składać origami.

Zapewne.

*

przypisy:

lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate: wł.; porzućcie nadzieję, ci którzy tutaj wchodzicie ["Boska Komedia", Dante, Inferno]

cyrograf rozpoczęty od oszukiwania siebie samego, a skończony wspólnym oszukiwaniem innych. — parafraza słów Oscara Wilde'a o miłości


	4. IV

*

— Czy ty do reszty oszalałeś, Will?

Jack Crawford od paru dobrych chwil lustrował beznamiętną aparycję Grahama z wyrazem skrajnego nieprzekonania. Obecna w gabinecie doktor Bloom również zdawała się posiadać pewne uprzedzenia — nieświadomie ćwiartowała sobie dolną, spierzchniętą wargę obleczoną nienagannie czerwoną pomadką, spoglądając to na Jacka, to na Willa ze znakiem zapytania. Jedynie Freddie Lounds, oparta dumnie o fotel założyła z gracją nogę na nogę i uśmiechnęła się w bezkresnym rozbawieniu, sięgając po skórzany notatnik.

Will natomiast, wiecznie blady na twarzy jak kreda, upił w milczeniu łyk napoju ze srebrnego termosu i z jakiegoś powodu, Freddie powątpiewała w czystość rzeczonego trunku od procentów. Nie mniej jednak, aparycja mężczyzny dawno już nie biła takim zadbaniem i pedantyzmem — skrupulatnie zaczesane do tyłu, hebanowe włosy odsłaniały pamiętną bliznę na czole, ledwie poruszającą się klatkę piersiową opinała śnieżnobiała, lniana koszula, na niej zaś spoczywała ciemnoszara, tweedowa marynarka dopasowana do tożsamego wzoru spodni w kant. Z noszenia okularów William całkowicie zrezygnował; czasy kiedy ukrywał się przed światem były zamierzchłe, teraz jedynie świat mógł chować się jego obliczem. Nie było nadużyciem stwierdzenie, iż mężczyzna odzwierciedlał prawdziwą dysharmonię pomiędzy doszlifowaniem zewnętrznego piękna do perfekcji, a posiadaniem jaźni duszy splugawionej i gnijącej, rozsypującej mu się w środku z każdym kolejnym, bezprzytomnym oddechem.

— W tym szaleństwie jest metoda. — Mruknął Graham po chwili namysłu, wyciągając się wygodniej w skórzanym fotelu i zakładając nogę na nogę. — Jestem skłonny nawiązać z wami ponownie współpracę, lecz nie wyobrażam sobie narażać ponownie Molly i Waltera. Omal wtedy nie zginęli. — Urwał na chwilę, mgliście spoglądając na złotą obrączkę na swym palcu. Czyż nie powinien był jej zdjąć, skoro się rozstali? — Możesz dalej naiwnie się łudzić, Jack, że nie zaangażuję się w te morderstwa emocjonalnie, jednakże wiadomo jaki będzie tego koniec; zawsze kończy się tak samo. Nie mogę być znowu celem, tym bardziej nie może być nim moja rodzina. Pomogę wam jak tylko będę potrafił, jeżeli tylko zagwarantujesz mi, iż włos im z głowy nie spadnie, a dobrze obaj wiemy nasyceni doświadczeniem, że nie jesteś w stanie mi dać, literalnie, żadnej gwarancji, dlatego tym razem pozostaw działanie mi. Gdyby mój alias zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, stałbym się tabulą rasą, nienaruszalnym ogniwem, gotowym uczynić wszystko, gotowym na każdą ewentualność, gotów przyjęcia ryzyka na krzyż. Moja "śmierć" przyniosłoby ci wprawdzie wiele korzyści, Jack, przecież sam o tym wiesz.

Crawford westchnął, zdając się spostrzegać podobny koncept za skrajnie niedorzeczny. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pomieszczenie ogarnął miękki głos Alany.

— Sytuacja ze Smokiem była inna, Will; wówczas to Hannibal zagrażał twojej rodzinie, nie sam Dolarhyde. A Hannibala już nie ma... i tym samym ryzyko te przeminęło.

Will spuścił prędko wzrok w dół — dreszcz mroźny rozbiegł mu się po piersi. Imię Lectera rozbrzmiało wokół niego niczym kakofonia, literalnie skostniał, mgła przysłoniła mu pole widzenia. Momentami poczęły dobiegać do niego szepty roześmianej Abigail i Hannibala. Graham mógł wręcz przyrzec, iż stali oni razem nad wybrzeżem wsłuchując się w śpiew mew, morska bryza muskała niesfornie ich włosy, a Lecter obejmował jej wysmukłe ciało ramieniem i kontemplował na głos z rozrzewnieniem o Wenerze Medycejskiej. A Will spoglądał na nich z oddali — z ich domu, upijając łyk gorącej kawy błogo uśmiechnięty.

— Will? — Dotarł zaraz do mężczyzny zaniepokojony głos doktor Bloom i momentalnie powrócił do boleściwej, szarej rzeczywistości. — Czy wszystko w porządku? Strasznie zbladłeś.

Graham doprawdy wyglądał na skrajnie miserabilis. Alana nie myliła się; dostrzegała przed sobą nie człowieka z krwi, kości oraz duszy, lecz scenę rozdzierającej się rozpaczy; nawet gdyby uderzył go piorun, nie tak wyraźnie by się jego rysy roztargały jak wówczas.

— A jaką mam pewność — zaczął zimno William, przeszywając doktor Bloom wypranym z wesołości, cynicznym uśmieszkiem; z zasmuconego ponownie stał się diabelny. — droga Alano, że człowiek, który jest sprawcą obecnej gehenny nie jest kimś o wiele groźniejszym i bardziej popapranym? Mam się opierać na dobrej wierze i samobójczym optymizmie, czy może chociaż raz w tym życiu zachować przezorność?

— Oczywiście, rozumiemy to — powiedziała niepewnie Alana, nieco skostniała jego niespodziewaną zmianą zachowania.

— Czy jesteś w stanie posunąć się aż tak daleko, Will? — zapytał Crawford spokojnie nadal pełen obiekcji. — Zniknąć z rejestru, pozwolić, aby twoje nazwisko przemknęło po tabloidach jako zmarłego? Czy nie oddziałuje to krytycznie na twoje życie, stosunki z ludźmi...?

Graham zachichotał z politowaniem.

— Moje obawy są potrzebne — wycedził. — ponieważ choć mogę wybrać sobie ścieżkę kolejnego z piekieł, nie zamierzam pociągać za sobą niewinnych dusz. Molly zasługuje na szczęście i spokój. Jestem zdeterminowany do wszystkiego.

Poza tym, ja już i tak nie żyję, cisnęło mu się na usta.

Freddie Lounds zaśmiała się pod nosem i popatrzyła na Grahama z wyrazem pełnym jawnej pogardy i chęci antagonizmu.

— A zatem sposobem na uratowanie twojej rodziny jest dla ciebie medialne dołączenie do morderczego ukochanego; czy dobrze rozumiem, Will? — zapytała zimno, lecz z nutą prześmiewczości. — "Morderczy mąż rzuca się z przepaści za śladem swego Salvatore"; piękny i chwytliwy nagłówek, wyjątkowo się wzbogacę. Boonie i Clyde XXI wieku, tylko i wyłącznie w TattleCrime, ludność w szale pogna po brukowce do pobliskich kiosków.

Alana westchnęła poirytowana, Crawford jak zwykle nie pojął aluzji i niewinnie uniósł brwi do góry, William natomiast utkwił w dziennikarce wyraz morderczej nienawiści. Przemknął czubkiem języka po dolnej, spierzchniętej wardze i kilkukrotnie przećwiartował sobie usta zębami. Zaiste, zabiłby ją wówczas, gdyby tylko dane im było znaleźć się samym w pomieszczeniu. Wykręciłby jej jednym, zamaszystym poruszeniem dłoni kark.

— Preferowałbym nie pisać o moim samobójstwie — zaczął ostrożnie, puszczając w niepamięć jej nietaktowny przytyk. — lecz jest to zarazem najlepszy sposób; oszczędzi nam sprawiania pozorów prowadzenia śledztwa w sprawie rzekomego zabójstwa mojej osoby, rozdział prędko zostanie zamknięty, a my skupimy się na prawdziwej sprawie. Niekoniecznie musi to być skok z klifu, wystarczy wzmianka o samobójstwie.

Freddie uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

— Jak romantycznie.

Will westchnął donośnie, zaciskając silnie pięści; ćwiartował sobie wewnętrzną stronę dłoni paznokciami zgoła nieświadomie.

— Nie pisz niczego o Lecterze, panno Lounds. — Powiedział jak najspokojniej, uśmiechając się do niej chłodno. — To niepotrzebne robienie sensacji. Wystarczy, że napiszesz artykuł o mojej śmierci, a ja obsypię cię złotem.

Panna Lounds spojrzała na swego rozmówcę wyraźnie nieprzekonana.

— A my w międzyczasie zajmiemy się pogrzebem Willa. — Mruknęła Alana zapisując coś w swoim notesie. — Zrobiliśmy to już raz z tobą, Freddie. Wbrew pozorom nie jest to zły pomysł i Will ma wiele słuszności.

— Sęk w tym, że sensacja w tym przypadku jest potrzebna, Will. — Freddie kontynuowała w najlepsze. — Przyciągnie ona większe grono odbiorców, być może nawet z innych państw. A im większe grono odbiorców, tym zwiększa się prawdopodobieństwo natrafienia przez mordercę na mój artykuł i nie będzie on już dłużej wiązać ciebie z FBI. Twoja rodzina będzie bezpieczna, czyż nie o to chodzi? A może... chodzi o coś innego? — Przybliżyła się do bladego mężczyzny, uśmiechając się zwycięsko. — A może twoja rodzina przestaje być znacząca, kiedy przychodzi do zachowania rewerencji i oddania wobec doktora Hannibala Lectera nawet po jego tragicznej śmierci?

— Freddie, wystarczy. — Syknęła Alana Bloom poddenerwowana.

— Ależ pozwól jej skończyć, Alano — mruknął Will, nie spuszczając z rudowłosej zimnego, wręcz zdegustowanego, pełnego potępienia wzroku. Uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, jakby prędzej rozbawiony aniżeli wytrącony z kontenansu. — Śmiało, panno Lounds. Odważ się jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiedzieć, a przysięgam przed tobą i Bogiem, że cię zabiję.

Rudowłosej krew odpłynęła z twarzy; uchyliła wpierw suche, bladoróżowe usta w skonsternowaniu, zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczyma, popatrzyła to na Jacka, to na Alanę i uniosła brew do góry w pozie jedynie większej dumy i ironii.

— Panie Crawford, zapewne to nie w mojej kompetencji — zaczęła z nutą cynicznego ubawienia, nie kończąc stanowczego kontaktu wzrokowego z Grahamem. — ale czy aby na pewno rozsądnym pomysłem jest konsultowanie się FBI z socjopatycznym mordercą?

Will parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem, kręcąc z zażenowaniem głową.

— Te nazewnictwa stają się już nużące, panno Lounds.

— Nużące, jak i coraz bardziej trafne — odbiła piłeczkę bez choćby drgnięcia powieki.

— Chciałbym jedynie przypomnieć, że mieliśmy tutaj nawiązać jakąkolwiek współpracę, albo chociaż jej pozory — wciął Jack do cna zniecierpliwiony.

— Zabiłeś i dotkliwie okaleczyłeś Randalla Tiera, a gdyby tego było mało, jego los podzielił Wielki, Czerwony Smok. — Freddie puściła mimo uszu komentarz Crawforda i kontynuowała swoją ciętą mowę. — Jeszcze jedno zabójstwo, a śmiało będziemy mogli ciebie nazywać seryjnym mordercą.

Will z początku nic nie odpowiedział. Przypomniał sobie jak zaciska swe kościste, wysmukłe palce wzdłuż przysuszonej, drobnej szyi Bedelii du Maurier i dusi ją bezlitościwie, trzyma ją mocno w okrutnym objęciu, sprawia, iż uchodzi z niej życie, jednocześnie wyszeptuje do jej ucha z czułością słowa mające na celu ją uspokoić — czyż nie było to intymne? Zerknął na swe dłonie uśmiechając się pod nosem, zupełnie nie spiesząc się z odpowiedzią; tragedią nigdy nie była śmierć sama, lecz bycie zmarnowanym. Dzięki niemu Bedelia nie była zmarnowana. Podarował jej coś więcej niż tylko mierne ujście z życia; dzięki niemu osiągnęła wolność, przemieniła się w konstrukt nadczłowieczy, przezwyciężyła kondycję ludzką, uniosła się ku nieboskłonie. Will był jej wybawcą, a nie plugawym, pierwszym lepszym mordercą.

— Zapomniała pani o Hobbsie, panno Lounds — uśmiechnął się do niej nikczemnie.

Freddie wstrzymała na chwilę oddech.

— Wspaniale, a więc FBI pomaga seryjny morderca. Co ja tu w ogóle robię?

Crawford ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami i nawiązał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Alaną.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy mordercami, panno Lounds. — Skwitował William barytonem zupełnie naturalnym, jak gdyby faktycznie uznawał rzeczoną tezę za aksjomat. — Zabijamy myślą, mową, uczynkiem i zaniedbaniem, czyż nie tak? Bywamy zabijani i zabijamy, smutno nam zabijać, niesnośnie jest nam być zabitymi; korowód ten ciągnie się całe życie za roztropną małostkowością wypraną z witalności; ludźmi pokładającym nadzieję w słabości, w dogmacie, który uznaje ich za zabójców zanim ci choć rękę podniosą na drugiego człowieka, zanim nawet pomyślą o grzechu, pomyślą o pokusie, w górze już jest przesądzone kto trafi do raju utraconego, a kto zdradzi i trafi do ostatniego kręgu Piekła. Dlaczego więc cierpieć i dzierżyć grzech człowieczy na barkach, jak doznać można wielkiego grzechu jako największej pociechy? Doprawdy warto niekiedy przystanąć przed lustrem, dostrzec swe mętne oblicze i zapytać; kogo zabiłem myślą? Kogo zabiłem słowem? Gwarantuję, iż cokolwiek będzie waszą odpowiedzią, nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie jest krystalicznie czysty. — Urwał na moment mowę, w samozadowoleniu unosząc podbródek ku górze aby rozejrzeć się po zgromadzonych z wyższością. Alana, mająca na sumieniu Masona Vergera, milczała w najlepsze, a jej sina aparycja graniczyła ze wstydem i przerażeniem. Crawford, który doprowadził do degradacji osobowości Grahama, wykorzystał jego resztki zdrowotności umysłowej i pośrednio pozbawił Miriam Lass jakiejkolwiek przyszłości, a teraz tożsamo próbował uczynić z Clarice Starling, uporczywie wodził spojrzeniem po szklanym stole, unikając z kimkolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. Freddie Lounds, która ludziom wielu zniszczyła życia, po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy zdawała się objawiać jakąś samorefleksję. I wreszcie Will Graham, mając na dłoniach rdzawoczerwoną krew Garetta Jacoba Hobbsa, Randalla Tiera, Fredericka Chiltona, Francisa Dolarhyde i Bedelii du Maurier, westchnął w istnym widnokrągu skrajnych uczuć i wstał ze skórzanego fotela, aby z wyszukaną gracją dopiąć guzik od garnituru. — Człowiek musi stać się lepszy i gorszy, panno Lounds. Najgorsze jest niezbędne do najlepszego. Kto prędzej się z tym zaznajomi, tym lepiej dla niego.

W milczeniu podszedł do okna i w zamyśleniu począł wpatrywać się w zimowy krajobraz. Dzień pomimo pory roku był lekkiej pogody, albowe promienie słońca muskały jego siną twarz przez okno. Nawet największy blask słońca nie przemawiał do Grahama — nie tkwił on w raju światła i okazałości, prędzej wpatrywał się w błotniste, wydeptane tereny piekielne.

— Hannibal Lecter byłby z ciebie dumny. — Oznajmiła rudowłosa zjadliwie. — Doprawdy, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to przeobrazisz się w niego. Moje życzliwe gratulacje całemu FBI.

— Me speriamo, panno Lounds. — Mruknął Graham skrajnie niezainteresowany. — Me speriamo.

— A zatem zajmiemy się pogrzebem — odchrząknęła Alana Bloom, przerywając ich wymianę zdań. — więc jeżeli byłabyś łaskawa, Freddie, napisz artykuł jak najszybciej. Jack wygłosi przemowę na pogrzebie dla autentyczności i... och, właśnie, co z twoją żoną, Will? Czy będzie uczestniczyła na pogrzebie?

Graham grobowo milczał, stojąc tyłem do zgromadzonych.

— Molly o niczym nie ma pojęcia — westchnął po chwili. — i dowie się tylko tyle, ile reszta ludzkości poza tym pomieszczeniem.

Freddie parsknęła śmiechem, Crawford zmarszczył czoło, Alana zaś pobladła na twarzy.

— O czym ty mówisz, Will? — ciągnęła cierpliwie, łudząc się co do ostatniego momentu, iż jej przypuszczenia były błędne.

— Rozstałem się z Molly. — Oznajmił William tonem neutralnym, odwracając się do połowy w jej kierunku; dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach spodni, stał wyprostowany, biła od jego nonszalanckiej postawy pewna, apoteotyczna nieskończoność gestów. — Musi odegrać swą rolę najrzetelniej, dla autentyczności.

Pomieszczenie pogrążyła głucha, irytująca cisza. Graham doprawdy nienawidził takowych chwil; był trzydziestosiedmioletnim mężczyzną, a decyzje, które stanowił we własnym imieniu wobec swojej żywotności były niepodważalnym absolutem, a pomimo tego jednak, znajdywali się ludzie po raptem kilku, mętnych latach znajomości, którzy wyrabiali sobie na podstawie rzekomej zażyłości bezczelne prawo możliwości ingerencji w jego niepodważalny absolut.

— Jak to, Will...? — wyszeptała doktor Bloom zdruzgotana.

— Dante porzucił małżonkę i dzieci aby napisać Boską Komedię. — Graham uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie wędrując po pokoju. — Przeniósł sacrum ponad profanum i już nigdy do nich nie powrócił.

— Boże drogi, widzisz i nie grzmisz — Freddie westchnęła zażenowana.

— Wierzę, że miałeś ku podobnej decyzji powody, Will. — Powiedział Jack sprawiając pozory wyrozumiałości, kiedy pierwotne stadium zszokowania opuściło jego duszę.

— Nawet gdybym nie miał, nie mógłbyś tego zakwestionować, Jack.

Alana nic nie mówiła; wodziła jedynie ostrożnym spojrzeniem po Grahamie, jak gdyby przed oczyma miała zupełnie inny obraz; jakby nie spoglądała na wrażliwego, sensytywnego mężczyznę, który zdobył jej serce sprzed kilkoma laty swą czułostkowością i niemal kruchością, lecz na marę piekielną — władcę piekieł pozbawionego ostatków moralności.

— Wspaniale, skoro już to wszystko ustaliliśmy — uśmiechnął się Crawford firmowo. — czy możemy zająć się mordercą, Will? Ludzie umierają.

Graham beztrosko wzruszył ramionami, udając się powoli do wyjścia.

— Zajmę się filantropią kiedy zagwarantujesz bezpieczeństwo Molly i Walterowi, Jack. — Uśmiechnął się cynicznie i rzucił na odchodne, zanim opuścił impertynencko gabinet. — Pospieszyłbym się na twoim miejscu; ludzie umierają.

*

W śmierci za życia tkwił pewien symbolizm — być może ciało ludzkie żyło, lecz dusza rozpraszała się wokół pyłu powietrznego; umierała. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się z oddali na korowód pogrzebowy, który śmiał sugerować, iż to jego materia umarła, a dusza unosiła się gdzieś ku niebiańskim firmamencie, wstępowała do rajskich ogrodów Boga, uzyskiwała szczęście i spełnienie u boku absolutu. Prawdą było, że egzystencja Williama zawieszona była między światem ziemskim i duchowym — pozbawiony sensu dalszej wegetacji, choć fizycznie nie poniósł jeszcze śmierci, już dawno czuł się bytem rozdwojonym, zaprzeczającym logice, oddychającym nieboszczykiem. Jego tożsamość została rozbita tego pamiętnego dnia na klifie, runęła do otchłani morza część jego jestestwa i już nigdy do niego nie powróciła, a Graham momentami łapał się na rozważaniu, czy w ogóle jeszcze istniał.

Wpatrywał się z kongestią krwi w mózgu jak inni zanoszą się łzami nad jego domniemanym pochówkiem; Molly w czarnych, żałobnych szatach opierała się drżącymi dłońmi o śnieżnobiałą ziemię i zanosiła gorzkimi łzami, słyszalnymi dla Grahama nawet z bezpiecznej odległości. Wzdrygnął się i bezsilnie oparł czołem o mroźną szybę, przymykając oczy w nagłym paroksyzmie. Niewiasty, których mężczyzna nawet nie kojarzył, zjawiły się na jego pogrzebie i obsypywały jego nagrobek krwistoczerwonymi płatkami róż. Dlaczego ci ludzie ronili za nim gorzkie łzy? Czuł jak zdegustowanie i pogarda piersi mu rozsadza, spoglądając na tak obrzydliwy ekshibicjonizm, manifestowanie naprzemiennie głębokiej wiary z egzaltowaną żałobą za kimś, kto przecież, gdyby umarł materialnie, trafiłby co najwyżej do czeluści piekieł.

Odziany był tego styczniowego poranka w kruczoczarny, wełniany golf wkasany we flanelowe spodnie z rozkloszowaniem u nogawek, narzuconą na powierzchnię miał zaś kraciastą, szarą marynarkę nonszalancko o rozmiar zbyt dużą. Czarne, skórzane półbuty ze wzmacianym czubkiem spoczywały na jego nogach, kilkudniowy zarost okalał szczękę, każdy pukiel hebanowych włosów ujarzmiony był żelem.

— Jakie to uczucie obserwować własną małżonkę w agonii?

Usłyszał nagle kobiecy ton głosu — pomimo jadu obecnego w formie skonstruowanego pytania, emfaza z jakimi panna Starling wypowiadała słowa z ust jak zawsze sprawiała wrażenie życzliwości, niemal niefrasobliwości.

— Mojej małżonce wyjdzie to na dobre — westchnął beznamiętnie Graham, nie odrywając czoła od szyby. — Nie zaatakuje ją już żaden morderca, a poza tym, potrzebowaliśmy autentyczności.

— Być może chodzi tu o autentyczność — skwitowała sucho kobieta, upijając łyk kawy w międzyczasie. — a może uaktywnił się w panu trójkąt przemocy. Sfrustrowany własną agonią za kimś, kto sprawił panu podobny ból, wykorzystuje pan sytuację do wybrnięcia z roli ofiary, utrzymaniu się na powierzchni i przyjęciu dogodniejszej roli oprawcy zadając tożsame cierpienie komuś równie niezawinionemu.

Graham parsknął pogardliwym śmiechem i niespiesznie odwrócił się w kierunku brunetki, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

— Panno Starling — zaczął z ledwo dostrzegalną irytacją. — jeżeli jest nam dane współpracować, musimy dla racji sprawy zachować pewną kurtuazję. Dla przykładu, darzyć siebie wzajemnym szacunkiem i respektować prywatność. Kiedy będzie pani respektowała moją prywatność, ja odwdzięczę się tym samym. Nie przepadam za tym, kiedy ktoś mnie psychanalizuje. A pani jest jedynie jedną z wielu stażystek, dopuszczoną do sprawy śmiesznym przypadkiem losu i fartu. Proszę nie wychodzić poza swoje kompetencje i nie robić sobie subiekcji.

Clarice uśmiechała się chłodno, zupełnie nieporuszona próbą zawstydzenia jej osoby.

— Przynajmniej ja przeszłam testy psychologiczne. Pan był zbyt niestabilny.

— Nadal jestem, panno Starling. — Powiedział zagadkowo, zmniejszając odległość między nimi jednym, płynnym krokiem wprzód.

— Widział pan dzisiejsze gazety? — zmieniła temat, hardo patrząc mu w błękitne tęczówki bez choćby najmniejszego poruszenia powieką.

— A czy powinienem?

— Skłonna jestem stwierdzić, że tak. — Kobieta rzuciła prześmiewczo i podała mężczyźnie najnowszy numer TattleCrime. — Dzisiejszy numer bije rekordy popularności.

William pochwycił gazetę do prawej dłoni i zmarszczył czoło, uchylając momentalnie bezwiednie swe spierzchnięte usta bez wyrazu. Odsunął się nieznacznie od panny Starling oblany zimnym potem, a głos kompletnie zastygł mu w gardle. Nie wykrzesał z siebie żadnego słowa i chyba trzeba było wyrwać serca z wielu nieszczęśliwych piersi i pisać krwawym piórem, a napisawszy frazes oblać lawą piekielną i najczystszym gniewem, ażeby dobrze wyrazić to, co wówczas odczuł Graham.

"Morderczy kochankowie na zawsze razem" — brzmiał tytuł artykułu i mężczyzna przez pewien moment obawiał się przeczytania choćby pierwszej litery pod spodem.

— Freddie Lounds opisała pana tragiczny, śmiertelny upadek z wysokości, podparty pogłębieniem pańskiego portretu psychologicznego o kondycję psychiczną i to, jak żałoba miała wpłynąć na pański dekadentyzm i chroniczną, nieuleczalną depresję. — Oznajmiła Clarice uśmiechając się zgoła sarkastycznie, jednakże potrafiła emanować przy tym bezwarunkowym ciepłem. — Musiał pan ją niebywale zdenerwować, panie Graham. Dawno nie czytałam takiego romansu.

William w grobowym milczeniu zgniótł gazetę w dłoni, kiedy przeczytał rzeczony artykuł do samego końca.

Ja pierdolę. Kurwa mać. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

— Wraz z procesem socjalizacji zostaliśmy nauczeni przystępnego zachowania — zaczął stłumionym głosem, chwiejnie udając się z powrotem do okna. — jak widać jednakże panna Lounds posiada wybitnie zatrważające wybrakowania w taktowności.

Starling obserwowała uważnie reakcję mężczyzny i pomimo jego wszelkich starań, mogła śmiało przyznać, iż ten tkwił w spektrum widnokrągu emocjonalnego gdzieś pomiędzy zgorszeniem, rozpaczą i onieśmieleniem zarazem.

— Jack Crawford wyraził życzenie abym przekazała panu fotografie z wczorajszego morderstwa w Idaho — oznajmiła ostrożnie, dając rozmówcy na tyle komfortu aby urwać nieprzyjemną dla niego wymianę zdań. — jako, iż zaoferował nam pan swoją pomoc dopiero po pogrzebie... i w międzyczasie nasz seryjny morderca zabił kolejne cztery osoby.

Will odwrócił się zupełnie nieporuszony jej słowami i w milczeniu przyjął śnieżnobiałą kopertę, natychmiast po tym dobierając się do jej zawartości.

— Moja żona musiała być bezpieczna — skwitował jedynie, przeglądając kątem oka otrzymane zdjęcia; ofiara wystylizowana na rzeźbę najpewniej renesansową, ułożona w kontemplacyjnej postawie horyzontalnej, dłonie unosząca ku niebu jakby zapragnęła spotkania z absolutem boskim.

Stażystka uniosła brwi w zadumie, krzyżując obie ręce.

— Ma pan na myśli tożsama żona, która właśnie za tym budynkiem, w kompletnej śnieżycy opłakuje na klęczku pana samobójstwo? Faktycznie, jest pan bardzo troskliwy i współczujący.

— Panno Starling — syknął Graham unosząc zrezygnowane spojrzenie na jej alabastrową aparycję. — wszyscy, którzy ze mną żyli, zawsze w końcu przeklinali moje szatańskie niepokoje ducha i bezkresne, nieopisane rozterki moralne; jestem człowiekiem, którego nic nigdy nie zadowoli, który zawsze będzie pragnął bardziej, wyżej, intensywniej, a potem rozdzierał za to swoje rany, rozdzierał siebie samego za rozkosz. Gardzę wszelką rzeczywistością, spokojem, ładem, szczęściem, zaciszem domowym; żadne względy mnie nie potrafią zatrzymać gdy nadejdzie możliwość oderwania się od tej irytującej powszedniości, choćby przyszło mi ściągnąć zgubę i na mnie, i na innych. Każdy kto mnie poznał, w końcu mnie zostawił. Każdy. Molly również by to zrobiła prędzej czy później.

Clarice przez moment analizowała jego słowa, wodząc obserwatorskim, uważnym spojrzeniem po jego twarzy i płynnie niestabilnej, wciąż zmieniającej się mimice.

— Nie mnie to oceniać, panie Graham. Każdy z nas dźwiga krzyż własnych doświadczeń. Nie mniej jednak, skazał pan ją na piekło do końca życia.

Tak jak Hannibal skazał mnie, przemknęło mu przez myśli.

— Tak jak Hannibal Lecter skazał pana. — Prędko dodała, a William zastygł wobec podobnego zdania. Czyżby posiadał z panną Starling platońską antropogeniczność dusz?

— Mam tego świadomość — uśmiechnął się smutno i spuścił wzrok.

— Czy jest pan zaznajomiony z twórczością Johanna Paula Richtera?

— Nie, nie jestem, dlaczego pani pyta?

— Kiedyś natrafiłam na bardzo smutne słowa w jego dziele, sięgam pamięcią i nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie tytułu, jednak... powiedział on coś następującego; jeśli kiedy na tej ziemi wy, którzy się znacie i miłujecie, możecie jeden zejść się z drugim, nie odwlekajcie, o, nie odkładajcie, bo któż ręczy wam, że później to samo możnem wam będzie — miejsca się nie odmienią, gdzieście spotkać się mieli — ale kto was zapewnia, że każden z was stanie u miejsca obaczeń? — Urwała na moment dostrzegając jak oczy Williama stały się szkliste. — Czy żałuje pan czegoś w życiu, panie Graham?

Pragnął rzec, iż prawie wszystko w swym życiu żałował. Cisnęły mu się do ust pragnienia okrzyku, wyjawienia przed samym sobą, Bogiem i całym światem jak niebywale żałował działań podjętych z Federalnymi przeciwko Hannibalowi, jak żałował, że nie zgodził się wtedy na wspólną ucieczkę, jak żałował, że dał się ponieść bestialskiemu gniewu i wyciągnął nóż na ulicach Florencji, jak odrzucił Hannibala po maskaradzie u Vergera i pozwolił mu zgorzeć w szpitalu dla obłąkanych, jak pozostawił go tam osamotnionego na trzy lata, zamiast tego wszystkiego mógł wprawdzie przy pierwszej lepszej sposobności dotknąć opuszkami palców jego dłoni i odsłonić przed nim to, co dotkliwie wrzynało mu się w serce — iż nienawidził go nieskończenie, a jednak nie było choćby dnia, w którym by o nim nie myślał i za nim nie tęsknił, ale...

— Niczego nie żałuję — uśmiechnął się chłodno w tak charakternym dla niego zaprzeczeniu, nie zezwalając choćby jednej, gorzkiej łzie spłynąć po jego licu.

Powrócił do studiowania otrzymanych fotografii, jakby uznał rzeczoną konwersację za zakończoną, a Clarice Starling jeszcze przez moment bacznie obserwowała jego osobę, sama nie wiedząc czy czuła wobec niego większą krztę pogardy, czy najprawdziwszego współczucia.

*

William zamknął oczy w zupełnym skupieniu, zaś dobrze mu znane wahadło oddzieliło jawę od strachu i imaginacji.

Świat przede mną będzie drżał.

Morderca przydusił swoją ofiarę.

Zaciskam swe dłonie wokół szyi mojej ofiary i prędko wykręcam mu kark. Szybko i czysto, ładnie i subtelnie.

Ułożył następnie jego ciało na wznak, odessał z niego całą krew, aby pozostał nienaturalnie siny, wręcz czerstwy, tak jakby wykonany z marmuru.

Ludzie potrzebują artysty, który wskaże im poprawną drogę i uwolni ich spod jarzma moralności. Tworzę swoje dzieło, albowiem jestem artystą równym Bogu i przyćmiewać będę jego blask każdym posunięciem. Mój nóż, którym subtelnie rzeźbię trzymane ciało przypomina dłuto. Powstaje zmysłowa forma w harmonii z naturą i greckim zdobieniem — cząstka pogańska; zaraz nadaję memu dziełu znaczenie głębsze, duszę, myśl, aspirację do osiągnięcia nieskończoności — cząstka chrześcijańska i jedność ta jest dobra, ponieważ pochodzi ode mnie, spod moich dłoni.

Ofiara ta stała się prawdziwym okazem rzeźby z doby kulturowego odrodzenia — morderca stworzył greckiego boga wina, Bachusa o kędzierzawych włosach przeplatanych z owocem winogron i bluszczem. W prawej dłoni dzierżył on kielich wina, w lewej zaś skórę tygrysa — zwierzę związane z Bachusem dla swego uwielbienia wobec winogron.

Człowiek, którym się posłużyłem był jedynie narzędziem; odbiorcą tego dzieła jest nie świat cały, lecz pluralis intensitatis — ktoś komu dane jest mieć rozszczepioną duszę i ciało osobno. Tylko on zrozumie moje zamiary.

Morderca stworzył krystalicznie podobną rzeźbę do tej Michała Anioła, której siedzibą od wieków była Florencja.

Oto jest moja wizja.

Następne morderstwo będzie jutro we Florencji.

Mój Boże, ja nie chcę jechać do Florencji.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz jechać do Florencji, Will?

William doskonale wiedział, iż dalej śni i majaczy. A pomimo tego, poczuł na swym karku przeszywający, ciepły oddech, który jawnie zasugerował mu, iż jego kondycja umysłowa wcale nie miała się tak kwitnąco jak pierwotnie zakładał. Zastygły całkowicie mężczyzna, wręcz mechanicznie odwrócił swą głowę w bok i popatrzył bezprzytomnie na Hannibala Lectera, a raczej jego mętną projekcję. Obaj mężczyźni zawieszeni byli pomiędzy niebem, a piekłem — stali w zupełnej ciemności, która przybierała formę jednego z pomieszczeń jego systemu mnemotechnicznego.

— Złe wspomnienia, mógłbym rzec. — Graham mruknął beznamiętnie, tonem równie chłodnym co jego spojrzenie; wargi jednak drżały mu zauważalnie, jakby wprawdzie usiłował utrzymać fasadę opanowania.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się miękko i zmniejszył odległość pomiędzy nim, a przyjacielem. Odziany był w tożsamy, wyszukany garnitur, w którym odwiecznie Will wyobrażał go sobie w katedrze w Palermo, włosy miał diabolicznie perfekcyjnie zaczesane do tyłu, zaś spojrzenie tak równie neutralne i zdystansowane, iż Graham w zestawieniu z mężczyzną był chodzącą niestabilną niedoskonałością, skłonną do bezustannej, przesadnej paniki i egzaltacji.

— Florencja to doprawdy piękne miejsce, Will. Zawsze marzyłem gdzieś w głębi duszy, aby mieć sposobność ciebie po niej oprowadzić.

— Oprowadziłbyś mnie po niej gdybym nie wyciągnął tego noża.

— Respektowałem twój wybór. — Oznajmił neutralnie doktor. — Usiłowałeś wywalczyć sobie hegemonię w naszej boskiej zagrywce, dokładnie tak jak ja.

Will zaśmiał się niestabilnie i schował siną twarz w drżących szaleńczo dłoniach.

— Nie wiem już kim jestem — wymamrotał niczym mantrę cały się trzęsąc. — Czuję, że całkowicie zanikłem, że to nie ja jestem odpowiedzialny za wszelkie swoje czyny i myśli. Towarzyszy mi wrażenie, że całkowicie zlałem się z tobą w płaszczyznach myśli, pragnień i odczucia. Nie wiem kim jestem, nie wiem.

Will uczuł prędko artyficjalne ciepło; opuszki palców Lectera obejmujące od tyłu jego kark.

— Jesteś częścią ciemności, która światło stworzyła. — William usłyszał zmysłowy szept tuż do jego ucha, wobec którego mimowolnie zadrżał.

Oddał się temu z mdlejącym uśmiechem, przywierając dotkliwiej swymi plecami do klatki piersiowej Lectera i westchnął miękko gdy smukłe palce doktora zacisnęły się niepostrzeżenie na jego odsłoniętej szyi.

— To ty dałeś mi światło — rzucił bezprzytomnie Graham.

— Twój zasięg blasku przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

— Ja... — zawahał się Will. — nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że złe rzeczy będą aż tak dobre.

— Strach to cena naszego instrumentu, ale ja pomogę ci go znieść. A teraz — Hannibal urwał na chwilę, wyjmując bezszelestnie nóż myśliwski z kieszeni. Will otaksował ostrze ostrożnym spojrzeniem, ale najwidoczniej pewien, że to nie jego dusza była wówczas w niebezpieczeństwie, jedynie wyczekiwał biernie następnych wydarzeń. Lecter przebiegle objął Willa jedną dłonią w pasie i wplótł nóż do jego prawej dłoni, zaraz szepcząc nęcąco. — ratuj siebie, zabij wszystkich, mio caro.

Graham przymknął powieki bezsilnie porażony intensywnością własnych doznań. Szał zmysłów oderwał go od powszedniości i cierpienia, trwał jednakże jedynie ulotną chwilę, zgubny moment — wszystko to prysło niczym bańka mydlana, kiedy uścisk Hannibala począł rozluźniać się, a jego projekcja bezpowrotnie gasnąć. W Williamie zaś zrodziło się pogłębione wyczerpanie i pustka.

— Nie, nie, nie — wyszeptał łamliwym głosem. — nie znikaj, nie zostawiaj mnie, ty draniu.

Lamentował i wydzierał ze swych ust rozpaczliwe szlochy lecz bez skutku — Hannibal rozprysnął się na drobny mak w jego ramionach, zniknął w artyficjalnym pyle powietrza, a Graham uczuł jakby rozrzynano jego płonące w ogniu piekielnym ciało ostrzem cyrulickim. Upadł bezsilnie na ziemię trzymając się kurczowo za swój mięsień sercowy uczuwszy nagłe ukłucie i gdy uchylił swe powieki z powrotem, był już przebudzony, z powrotem w gabinecie FBI, a Clarice Starling nachylona nad jego upadłym ciałem krzyczała coś mętnie do słuchawki swego telefonu, zapewne dzwoniąc po pogotowie.

Will uczuł delikatne dłonie kobiety na jego rozchwianych już nieco włosach, za mgłą słyszał jej głosy mówiące; będzie dobrze, Panie Graham, niech pan wytrzyma, niech pan nie umiera, proszę wytrzymać. On zaś uśmiechnął się ostatkami sił sardonicznie, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na jego obolałym, rwącym się sercu.

O przyjdź, jesienią –

W chwilę zmierzchu senną, niepewną –

i dłonie

Swe przejrzyste, miękkie, woniejące

na cierpiące

Połóż mi skronie

o Śmierci!...

*

przypisy:

Człowiek musi stać się lepszy i gorszy. Najgorsze jest niezbędne do najlepszego. — Fryderyk Nietzsche, "O człowieku wyższym"

Me speriamo — wł. "zobaczymy"/"mam nadzieję" [zależnie od kontekstu tłumaczenie jest inne]

Jesteś częścią ciemności, która światło stworzyła — parafraza opisu Mefistofelesa z "Fausta" Goethego

"O przyjdź, jesienią..." — fragment wiersza polskiego przedstawiciela dekadentyzmu, Stanisława Korab–Brzozowskiego, forma apostrofy do ukochanej śmierci. Poeta popełnił samobójstwo.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rozdział zawiera śladowe ilości heteroseksualizmu za które autorka bardzo przeprasza i obiecuje że to się więcej nie powtórzy:DDD

*

Alana Bloom tego styczniowego, mroźnego poranka tkwiła posadzona nad łóżkiem szpitalnym, w zupełnym milczeniu dzierżąc przyjaciela za jego bezwiedną dłoń. Wpatrywała się spod przekrwionych powiek na siną aparycję Williama co jakiś moment roniąc kolejne ze samotnych łez. Kobieta ubrana była dosyć niedbale; karmazynowa sukienka i czarne kozaki wykonane z imitacji skóry nie należały z pewnością do jej popisowych kreacji i traciły wszelki blask wobec garniturów widniejących w jej garderobie. Sądząc po proszącej się o pomstę do nieba kondycji jej kruczoczarnych pukli włosów, kobieta musiała z przejęcia najpewniej zapomnieć o istnieniu grzebienia, zaś jej sine, z lekka uchylone wargi ku powadze zaistniałej sytuacji pozostały nietknięte żadną pomadką.

— Co się stało?

Psychiatra usłyszała tembr głosu Crawforda za sobą; niepewnie odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi aby dostrzec posturę znajomego jej mężczyzny i pokusić się o rozpaczliwy, sardoniczny uśmiech na swej twarzy. Załkała donośniej i dalej, wymownie w żaden sposób nie odpowiadała na pytanie, co wywołało w Jacku niemały niepokój. Wprawdzie krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, głos zupełnie stłumił się w gardle, a oddech spiesznie nasilał w jakże trwożącej niepewności.

— Alano?

— Miał stan przedzawałowy, Jack, to się stało! Gdyby nie Clarice, która była obok i udzieliła mu pomocy zapewne by go już z nami nie było!

— Mój Boże.

— Czy miałeś świadomość, że sięga po silne leki? Wymieszane z mocnym alkoholem...? — Łkała bezpamiętnie. — Odpowiedz mi, Jack, natychmiast!

— Nie miałem pojęcia, Alano. Will wydawał się być... taki jak zwykle.

Doktor Bloom parsknęła ironicznym śmiechem i powstała z siedzenia, ażeby podejść w kierunku mężczyzny z wyrazem bezkresnej pogardy widniejącej na alabastrowej twarzy.

— Dlaczego wykorzystujesz go w tak wyrachowany sposób? — zapytała szyderczo. — On tobie pomaga, Jack; obdziera swój i tak wątpliwy moralnie umysł dla ciebie, a ty nie potrafisz zaoferować mu literalnie żadnego wsparcia.

— Sama zaproponowałaś aby wrócił do pracy, Alano.

— Owszem, zaproponowałam! Gdybyś nie pozostawiał go w niej zupełnie sam, zapewne praca wpłynęłaby na niego terapeutycznie!

Crawford westchnął, przecierając powieki w znużeniu.

— Will nie był sam. — Odrzekł całkowicie przekonany w słuszność wypowiadanych stwierdzeń. — Specjalnie dobrałem do niego Clarice Starling; stażystkę na tyle kompetentną, sprytną, wrażliwą, zarazem niezdolną do trywialnego przerażenia. Miała być dla niego oparciem.

— Will nie otwiera się tak prędko na nieznanych mu ludzi. Proszę, nie zgrywaj błazna.

— Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem się otworzy.

Blada postać Alany zapłoniła się szkarłatną krwią gniewu.

— Miałeś nadzieję? Boże jedyny, Jack, jakim ty jesteś obłudnikiem i ignorantem.

— Potrzebuję go jak nikogo innego, Alano. Bez niego umrze jeszcze wiele ludzi.

— Pragniesz uratować ludzkość za cenę poświęcenia jego życia — wycedziła kobieta wprost ku jego zimnej, zastygniętej twarzy. — Kim ty jesteś, Jack? Co się z tobą stało, na litość boską? Przykro mi z powodu śmierci Belli, zarzekam ci, że jest mi przykro, natomiast... Nie masz prawa wyzyskiwać się do tego stopnia własnym przyjacielem. O ile w ogóle potrafisz pojąć koncept przyjaźni.

— A czy ty potrafisz pojąć koncept przyjaźni?

— Staram się jak mogę.

Brunetka prowadziła z Crawfordem zaciekłą wymianę inwektyw, przez co wprawdzie oboje ze zgromadzonych nie spostrzegli jak mężczyzna powoli poczynał wybudzać się ze stanu bezprzytomności. W pierwszej chwili kościstą, bezwiedną dłonią przecierał własne, obolałe powieki zupełnie nieodporne na nieskazitelnie alabastrową, szpitalną biel. Zdawało mu się, iż docierały do niego jakieś zamglone, nad wyraz egzaltowane odgłosy, niemal krzyki, przekleństwa; widnokrąg percepcji jednakże zacierał się bezpowrotnie przed jego oczyma i zanim dostrzegł trzeźwym spojrzeniem posturę doktor Bloom i Crawforda przed sobą, minęło wiele sekund.

— Czy moglibyście być ciszej, proszę? — Graham ledwie wydusił z przesuszonych, zaschniętych ust.

Alana momentalnie zastygła i obróciła się w kierunku bladego jak ściana Williama z nagłym zatroskaniem na swej sinej twarzy. Przysiadła na krawędzi jego szpitalnego łoża i dotknęła ciepłą dłonią jego skostniałej, chłodnej ręki.

— Jak się czujesz, Will? Chciałbyś może na parę dni przenocować u mnie i Margot? Myślę, że towarzystwo dobrze ci zrobi.

— Alana ma słuszność, Will. — Dodał prędko Crawford formalistycznie. — Mam nadzieję, iż nabierzesz trochę sił witalnych i powrócisz najprędzej do współpracy.

— Najlepiej będzie jak odseparujesz się na moment od codzienności, Will — syknęła Alana puszczając mimo uszu mowę Jacka. — i skupisz się na sobie, zregenerujesz się, wyśpisz, odpoczniesz.

Crawford wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami.

— I powrócisz do pracy.

Will sapnął bezsilnie z powrotem przymykając swe podsiniałe powieki. Czy on doprawdy musiał jakkolwiek im obu odpowiadać?

— Dziękuję, Alano — mężczyzna skwitował po chwili tonem oziębłym, niemal nieprzychylnym. — jednak potrzebuję pobyć sam. I nie martw się, Jack — uśmiechnął się do Crawforda kąśliwie i kapitulacyjnie, jakby zupełnie pogodzony z faktem posługiwania się jego umysłem przedmiotowo. A może przeczuwał, iż nic już go więcej w życiu nie spotka? — Wrócę do pracy jeszcze dziś.

*

Przekroczenie progu swego dawnego miejsca zamieszkania w Wolf Trap mogło stanowić odsłonięcie pewnych prawd spod czeluści duszy i umysłu Grahama, o których mężczyzna sam nie miał pojęcia. Literalnie skostniał on kiedy postawił krok na dębowej podłodze pomieszczenia i przytłumionym, bladym, zmatowiałym wprawdzie spojrzeniem przeczesał jadalnię, w której własnymi, delikatnymi dłońmi pozbawił życia Randalla Tiera. Sięgał również pamięcią do chwil tuż po rzeczonym morderstwie — odziany w dystyngowany, wełniany płaszcz Hannibal Lecter wszedł bezpardonowo na teren jego posesji, uśmiechnął się po raz drugi prawdziwie jego poczynaniami zdumiony, w splendorze i ubóstwieniu pochwycił splamione esencją rdzawoczerwonej krwi dłonie Grahama we własne i uleczył je własnym, kojącym dotykiem.

Will uczuł pewne, parzące niemal ukłucie w sercu, które jedynie znaczniej pogłębiło się gdy zaraz zatęsknił za swoimi psami. Zrzucił z rozgrzanego ciała czarną kurtkę, zawiesił ją niedbale na wieszaku, sięgnął prędko po kryształową karafkę z alkoholowym trunkiem w barwie wyrazistego miodu i począł upijać paliatywny napój łyk za łykiem. Salon ogarnął wkrótce niski, boleściwy tembr głosu Jima Morrisona zza gramofonu i Graham przyłapał swój nieokiełznany, toczący istną gonitwę myśli umysł na rozważaniach pomiędzy zaćpaniem się na śmierć, przestrzeleniem sobie skroni, a zasięgnięcia tym razem po znacznie dotkliwszą dawkę lekarstw. Czy można było w końcu powrócić do powszedniości kiedy mężczyzna został napiętnowany już swoją hamartią?

Usłyszał nagle silnik samochodu i uniósł powieki w wyrazie prawdziwego zdumienia. Chwiejnym krokiem powędrował do okna aby spostrzec zaraz nadjeżdżającego w kierunku jego domu, czarnego Bentleya. Wkrótce z samochodu wysiadła panna Starling, a Graham momentalnie westchnął w niemocy, czując z bólem w klatce piersiowej i zupełnym przemęczeniem, iż nie miał on choćby krzty siły na zmaganie się z nad wyraz irytującym jestestwem brunetki.

— Dobry wieczór, panie Graham — kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie na przywitanie, zaś Will, początkowo zupełnie niezainteresowany możliwością odpowiedzenia jej, jedynie przemknął pogardliwym spojrzeniem po jej całej okazałości i uniósł brew w zapytaniu, kiedy dostrzegł w jej drobnych dłoniach butelkę czerwonego wina. — nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji celebracji pana wyjścia ze szpitala. Jak się pan czuje? Czy mogę wejść?

Natłok jej treści zwerbalizowanych nabrał statusu istnej kakofonii w umyśle Williama. W grobowym milczeniu, nie kryjąc swej dezaprobaty spowodowanej wizytą stażystki, po prostu odwrócił się w głąb swego mieszkania zezwalając jej na przekroczenie progu.

— Śmiem wątpić czy w mojej kondycji zdrowotnej rozsądnym byłoby zasmakować się pani winem — mężczyzna oznajmił obcesowo, zasiadając chwiejnie na welurowym fotelu.

Panna Starling wymownie przeczesała wzrokiem spustoszałą karafkę po whiskey.

— Z pewnością — mruknęła prześmiewczo.

— Czy to jest wizyta służbowa, panno Starling? — zapytał Graham niemal szyderczo. — Czy może jednak p r y w a t n a?

Clarice jedynie uśmiechnęła się miękko i zdjęła z ramion wełniany, beżowy płaszcz. Odwiesiła go tuż obok innych nakryć zwierzchnich mężczyzny i nalała sobie nieco do pierwszego lepszego, czystego kieliszka sprezentowanego Grahamowi wina Chassagne Montrachet.

— Nasza współpraca będzie bardziej owocną kiedy złapiemy między sobą mniejsze, lub większe porozumienie, panie Graham. Przyszłam z gałązką oliwną.

Will parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem i oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie.

— Sęk w tym, że nie zmieni pani swojego charakteru. Pani wścibskości i nad wyraz niestosownej ciekawskości. Dlatego nie wiem też jak pani wyobraża sobie, iż moglibyśmy dojść do jakiegoś konsensusu.

— Ależ panie Graham — brunetka uśmiechnęła się zupełnie niezrażona jego mową. — potrafię wyciszyć swoją wścibskość i nad wyraz niestosowną ciekawskość.

— Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw dostrzeżenia pani usiłowań.

— Jeszcze pana zaskoczę.

— Nie wątpię — uśmiechnął się niemal ironicznie, lustrując brunetkę skrupulatnym lecz niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem; jakby w dalszym ciągu od niechcenia. — więc niechaj mi pani zdradzi rąbka tajemnicy ku lepszemu porozumieniu. Dlaczego tak bardzo naciskała pani na moją przeszłość z doktorem Lecterem?

Clarice z początku mu nie odpowiedziała; mężczyzna bezapelacyjnie zdobył jej uwagę.

— Byłam ciekawa — zaczęła niepozornie. — tego co mi pan powie.

— Dlaczego? — syknął.

Panna Starling upiła łyk wina i uśmiechnęła się smętnie pod nosem.

— Mówił mi o panu tak wiele, iż towarzyszy mi świadomość, że oboje jesteśmy sobie bliscy. — Skwitowała znad kieliszka. — Och, na Boga, tak wiele mi o panu opowiadał. Dlaczego mi nie opowiadał o panu?

William uczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, wargi rozchyliły się w konsternacji, skóra zupełnie pobladła, obleczyła się chłodem.

— Och, oczywiście — wyszeptał bardziej do siebie aniżeli do niewiasty. — Pani go znała.

Graham powstał naraz z fotela i wykonał niespieszny krok w kierunku Clarice, wykrzywiając spierzchnięte usta w uśmieszku, który niemal obszył brunetkę mroźnym, nieprzyjemnym dreszczem. Pozostała jednakże równie nieporuszona i zadarła podbródek do góry, utrzymując z rozmówcą hardy kontakt wzrokowy.

— Czy była z nim pani powiązana emocjonalnie? — mężczyzna wydobył z ust zapytanie kiedy pierwotne stadium szoku opuściło jego duszę, zaś głos na tyle znacząco nie tłumił mu się w gardle.

Clarice uniosła brew ku górze w jawnej kpinie i skrzyżowała ręce.

— Dlaczego miałabym panu cokolwiek zdradzać?

— Mógłbym ładnie poprosić — mruknął niespiesznie, bezmiłosiernie zakładając kosmyk hebanowych włosów kobiety za jej ucho. — bądź pogrozić pani nożem, panno Starling. Myślę jednak, że nie musimy sięgać po tak drastyczne środki.

Kobieta zupełnie skostniała pod wpływem dotyku mężczyzny — bezpardonowego i niemal zaborczego.

— Hannibal był moją bratnią duszą. — Wydusiła niemal szeptem uczuwszy gorzkie łzy cisnące się jej do zmizerniałych powiek.

Will zaniemówił, a widnokrąg silnego nacechowania emocjonalnego przyćmił mu jakiekolwiek krzty zdrowego rozsądku.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy mam przyjemność panią rozumieć. — Skwitował ostrożnie. To on był bratnią duszą mężczyzny i nikt inny nie miał najmniejszego prawa przyzwolić sobie na podobne nazewnictwo.

— Uczynił mnie znakomitszą wersją samej siebie, pomógł mi przezwyciężyć konstrukt przeciętnego człowieczeństwa, wybrukował mi ścieżkę do świetności. — Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie kobieta i jedna, samotna łza przemknęła niepostrzeżenie wzdłuż jej sinego, prawego policzka. — Wszelkie walki, któreśmy zwykli wyobrażać sobie pomiędzy popędami naturalnymi, a wyższą częścią duszy; rozumem, polegają jedynie na przeciwieństwie jakie zachodzi między ruchami, które ciało usiłuje wywołać przy pomocy swych tchnień życiowych, a dusza przy pomocy swej woli. Istnieje w nas jedynie jedna dusza, a dusza ta nie posiada w sobie żadnych różnych części; ta, która jest zmysłowa, jest także rozumna i wszystkie namiętności są z natury dobre, powinniśmy unikać jedynie ich nadmiaru; Kartezjusz powiedział to lepiej. Czyż nie lepiej wyzwolić człowieka z narzuconej mu walki z własnymi popędami, panie Graham? Czy nie najbardziej zdolnymi do największego zakosztowania słodyczy życia są ludzie trwający w zupełnej harmonii między rozumem i bestialskim popędem?

Will westchnął zrezygnowany, niemal utracając w ciągu sekundy całe swe siły witalne.

— Panią również przymusił do zamordowania kogoś.

— Do niczego mnie nie przymusił — uśmiechnęła się blado. — lecz mnie wyzwolił.

Graham parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem.

— Uczynił ciebie od niego zależną, Clarice. Nie byłaś jedyna, nie pochlebiaj sobie.

Panna Starling uniosła brew w teatralnej zadumie słysząc bezpardonowe przejście na "ty". Cofnęła się o parę kroków do tyłu aż uczuła styczność jej pleców z chłodną, marmurową ścianą pokoju.

— Mówił mi, że mnie kocha — kontynuowała niezrażona. — iż iskra boska pali się w mych głębiach, a krew na moich piersiach i rękojeści noża to najpiękniejszy widok na świecie, jakim tylko miał sposobność się zaabsorbować.

Will uczuł jak coś w jego wnętrzu po prostu pęka. Milczał zdruzgotany wodząc zamglonym niemal, nieobecnym wzrokiem po rozmówczyni, jakby wprawdzie wszelkie pozostałe już jej słowa utraciły znaczenie.

— A czy tobie mówił, że cię kocha? — Dobiegł do Williama urwany głos panny Starling, która bezwstydnie kontynuowała swoją żarliwą mowę. — czy może jedynie wrzynał swe ostrza w twoje miękkie ciało, kły zatapiał w twoim sercu i pytał: powiedz mi, jakie to uczucie, ciekawy przebiegu wydarzeń?

Graham zachłysnął się w pierwszej chwili powietrzem, kręcił głową niczym w pewnym amoku, uczuł jak rozpacz piersi mu rozsadza i oblany zimnym potem, wkrótce posłał kobiecie uśmiech niemal do cna zdruzgotany. Czy doprawdy pozwolił sobie chociaż na moment przeniesienia pogrzebanego przyjaciela z piekła rodem w sferę anielskiego ideału? Czyż na tyle jego zdolności umysłowe znajdywały się w zszarganym stanie, iż przyćmiony kurtyną tymczasowych, gorzkich łez zdołał odrzucić zupełnie wspomnienia boleściwej przeszłości i chociażby przez ulotny moment uwierzyć, że mógł on dla Lectera stanowić cokolwiek — o najdrobniejszą krztę więcej — poza jednym z wielu instrumentów służącym jego wyrachowanej rozrywce?

— Ależ głupiec ze mnie — mężczyzna bezsilnie osunął się na podłoże zimnej ziemi. — Tyle miesięcy chowam po nim żałobę i rozdzieram siebie od wewnątrz za wszelkie niezdecydowania i wątpliwości jakie nachodziły mnie przy nim, ugadzam się w serce za tyle razy kiedy odepchnąłem go od siebie; porzuciłem dla niego swoją rodzinę, straciłem wszelkie nadzieje na posiadanie przyszłości i... — urwał unosząc twarz wykrzywioną w niemal sardoniczym uśmieszku ku obliczu zapłakanej kobiety. — Napotykam na swej drodze ludzi, którzy mają znacznie więcej powodów do rozpaczania za nim i dochodzi do mnie z nagła, iż on nigdy nie był mój. Cóż za godną pożałowania fikcję wytworzyłem sobie w głowie.

Clarice spojrzała na niego współczująco i naraz drżącymi rękoma rozpięła dwa najwyższe guziki swojej satynowej koszuli, odsłaniając mężczyźnie masywną bliznę pod lewym obojczykiem.

— Naznaczył mnie nią.

Will uśmiechnął się obłąkańczo i powstał niespiesznie z ziemi, z kolei odpinając guzik swojej szkarłatnej koszuli. A zaraz po nim następny i następny, aż lniany materiał przyglnął swym obliczem do podłoża, natomiast Graham rozłożył bezradnie swe ręce w powietrzu w dalszej chwili ironicznie roześmiany.

— Mnie z kolei naznaczył nimi — wskazał palcem na dwie blizny postrzałowe na obu ramionach, podłużną szramę na czole, własnościowy uśmiech na jego podbrzuszu. Następnie spoczął dłonią na bliznach otrzymanych od Wielkiego, Czerwonego Smoka i odrzekł. — Te dwie z kolei uzyskałem od kogoś innego, nie mniej jednak to o Hannibalu myślę gdy na nie spoglądam, mając tę okrutną świadomość, iż pozostawił mnie z nimi do wykrwawienia się na śmierć.

— Nigdy nie widziałam tylu blizn na ciele jednego człowieka — oznajmiła Clarice zdumiona, niepewnie przemykając opuszkiem palca po szramie mężczyzny na jego musculus obliquus internus abdominis. — i to otrzymanych od jednej osoby. Technicznie rzec mówiąc.

William skonfundował się jej nader egzaltowanym tonem głosu; czyżby niewiasta uczuła ukłucie zawiści?

— Dlaczego wszyscy, którzy z nim zadzierali zawsze wychodzą bez szwanku? — mężczyzna wyszeptał niemal zrozpaczony. — Ciebie obdarzył raptem jedną blizną, Bedelia du Maurier nie posiadała ani jednej wcale, natomiast ja... dlaczego to ze mnie uczynił worek treningowy?

Clarice przez moment nie odpowiadała, a jej iskry w oku poczęły z nagła gasnąć.

— Być może, koniec końców — wahała się. — to nie mnie kochał.

Will westchnął miękko i zewnętrzną stroną dłoni subtelnie pogładził jej zapłakany policzek.

— Żadnego z nas w tym pomieszczeniu choćby w najmniejszym stopniu nie darzył szacunkiem, Clarice.

— Ale my odnaleźliśmy siebie nawzajem — wyszeptała brunetka, zerkając wymownie na jego popękane, pełne usta.

Will przez moment jej nie odpowiadał.

— Pomożesz mi? — zapytał cicho, składając subtelny całus na jej żuchwie. — Z tym wszystkim; z moją rozpaczą, tęsknotą, bólem.

Faktum Williama polegało na tym, iż wprawdzie nie pożądał Clarice Starling cieleśnie. Być może i kobieta ta była wykwintną, wieloświatową damą poprzez piękność i nieszczęście malujące się w jej piwnym oku, smukłe ciało i nieskończoność swawolnych, pełnych nonszalancji gestów, umiała towarzyszyć mężczyźnie na szlakach myśli i dzielić jego filozoficzne rozważania, pociągała go ku sobie intelektualnie siłą nieprzepartą, ułatwiała wznoszenie się w świat cielesności — lecz kobieta nie nawiązała z Grahamem żadnego więzła duchowego; sprowadzała się bowiem jedynie do aspektu erotycznego. Nie zagościło między nimi żadne tkliwe spojrzenie ani czułostkowa wymiana zdań kiedy William złożył na ustach kobiety płomienny pocałunek, zaś ta oddała się we władanie instynktów z mdlejącym, mętnym uśmiechem. Gdy ich parne aparycje napierały na siebie, nie zagościła między nimi pewna romantyczna komunia dusz, lecz napastliwe próby stonowania naprężenia fizjologicznego. Mężczyzna chował zapłakaną twarz w hebanowych, przejrzystych i miękkich puklach włosów kobiety, rzewnie błagał aby ta ułożyła swe wargi na jego cierpiących skroniach, oplótł on ciasno opuszkami palców wysmukłą, miękką szyję kobiety, ta zaś podtrzymywała nawet własnymi rękoma dłonie mężczyzny, pragnęła być podobnie objęta. Czerwień na jej policzkach i bezwiednie, lubieżnie rozchylonych ustach sygnalizowały zawładnięcie siły erotyzmu i instynktu ponad jej czystością duszy i powabnie omdlała przemykając opuszkami palców po gorącym torsie mężczyzny, miejscami wpijając swe szkarłatne paznokcie w jego miękką skórę w diabelnych spazmach.

— A czy ty pomożesz mi? — zapytała mgliście, wzdychając w niemałym odczuciu obezwładniającej rozkoszy.

Williamowi towarzyszyła świadomość, iż za pomocą narzędzi niewiasty wkroczy chociażby na ulotny moment w stan permanentnego niebytu, ucieczki od cierpienia, wybawienia z męki żywotności. Czyż mógł zrewanżować się jej tożsamym? Zaszlochał w zupełnym zredukowaniu się do odczuwania intensywnych doznań służących ucieczce od absurdu jego egzystencji. Za zdławioną lamentacją i cisnącymi mu się do rozchylonych ust inwektywami, przeniósł się nieświadom do mętnego wyobrażenia wendigo, rzeczywistość wprawdzie była mętnie nieznaczącą.

— Tak — wyszeptał niskim, urwanym barytonem tuż do ucha brunetki, wrzynając swe zęby w jego delikatny płatek.

Tylko czy podobna cielesność, skłanianie się ku aktom somatycznym wypranym z głębszego nacechowania emocjonalnego — czy mogło to doprawdy stanowić stosowne remedium na rozpacz? Poszukiwanie uniesień erotycznych nirwany, ucieczki od apatii, uczucia chociażby krzty szczęśliwości wywołanej uwolnieniem się od wszystkich cierpień w mętnej drodze jego życia straciwszy z oczu szlak nieomylnej drogi — czy to było jeszcze prawdopodobne? Szaleńczość i frenezja ich zmysłów faktycznie oderwała ich od powszedniości, jednakże trwała ona raptem chwilę, ulotny moment — zrodziła przy tym pogłębioną pustkę w duszy Grahama i fizyczne wyczerpanie. Osunął się wkrótce na miękki materac i przeczesał osmaganą potem, zarumienioną twarz drżącą dłonią w post—ekstatycznej konwulsji. Orgazm nie przyniósł mu wprawdzie niczego; żadnej satysfakcji ani uciszenia kakofonii w jego głowie, jedynie marne odsłonięcie jego tragicznej kondycji psychicznej; wiecznego rozdarcia pomiędzy pragnieniem zaznania powszedniości; normalności z piękną, stosowną dla niego kobietą, a ciągłym zakańczaniem tegoż zamiaru w podświadomym zagłębieniu się ku sferze atawistycznej, instynktownej, to znaczy w projekcji Hannibala Lectera przed duszy oczyma.

— O czym myślisz? — Rozważania mężczyzny zostały przerwane przez pannę Starling; opierała się żuchwą o łokieć, wpatrując się w Grahama z delikatnym, spełnionym uśmieszkiem, zaś jej oczy pełne były iskier, witalności, werwy.

William westchnął ponuro nie odrywając choćby na moment bezprzytomnego wzroku od popękanego sufitu.

— O tym, że potrzebuję drinka.

Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował alkoholowego trunku w wyniku konkluzji, iż pewna heteronormatywność tkwiąca w nim dotychczas przez cały stan żywotności, wprawdzie okazała się być przedawniona.

— Zrozumiałe — mruknęła kobieta, choć z pewnością nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego procesów myślowych.

— Czyżby?

— Czy czujesz się jakbyś go zdradził?

Will prychnął pod wpływem tak niedorzecznego pytania, to znaczy wyparł z siebie jak najprędzej spodlone poczucie na dnie duszy zdające się twierdzić, iż faktycznie pożałował rzeczonego czynu.

— Nie byłem z nim powiązany splotem romantycznym — powiedział neutralnie z pewną nutą kpiny w strunach głosowych, w zamiarze prędkiego odwrócenia uwagi od jego osoby. — natomiast z tego co wiem, tobie wyznał miłość, Clarice.

— Poniekąd czuję, że go zdradziłam — westchnęła w poduszkę. — z drugiej strony jednak dawno nie czułam się tak żywa, dlatego powinnam ci podziękować.

Will nie odpowiedział; zadumał się w jej śnieżnobladej cerze, rozwianych puklach hebanowych włosów wokół satynowej poduszki, lubieżnym uśmiechu, przymkniętych sennie powiekach. Wkrótce Clarice oddała się dobrotliwym objęciom Morfeusza, natomiast Graham uczuwszy zbyteczność przebywania dłużej we własnym łożu prędko założył na siebie z powrotem porozrzucane odzienia po podłodze i złożył delikatny całus na prawej skroni kobiety. Zaraz po tym wyszedł z miejsca swego zamieszkania i dopiero osmagany chłodnym, zimowym powietrzem zdołał zaczerpnąć tchu, opierając się czołem o słup pobliskiej latarni. Mężczyzna czuł, iż zdradził równie na tyle, jak uczuwał poczucie bycia zdradzonym. Noc mroźna tysiącem gwiazd zawitała nad śniegami.

Doskwierała mu coraz dobitniej boleściwa świadomość, iż winien był w końcu zezwolić Hannibalowi odejść; porzucić mętne retrospekcje jego oblicza dla zachowania jakiejkolwiek zdrowotności psychicznej w ryzach. Uniósł więc przełzawione powieki ku wieczornemu niebu, wpatrywał się krucho w Orion nad widnokręgiem rozległym i zaraz nieopodal, w Jupitera. Czy gwiazdy jego przyjaciela mogły wyglądać tożsamo? Załkał cicho, niemal bezszelestnie, opadł kolanami na przyprószoną śniegiem ziemię. Nie wiedział już właściwie dlaczego ronił łzy — powodów miał wprawdzie nazbyt wiele.

Addio per sempre.

*

Nazajutrz oboje z Clarice wezwani przez Crawforda na następne miejsce zbrodni, niewiele zamieniwszy słów pomiędzy sobą wsiedli do samochodu w celu dojechania do Luizjany. William niechętnie opowiadał się za powrotem do stanu, w którym dorastał i przeżył dalekie od krystalicznie—czystego dzieciństwo, nie mniej jednak bacząc na poprawę swego stanu zdrowotnego i możność zaoferowania jakiejkolwiek pomocy w śledztwie, postanowił zdusić w sobie wszelkie obiekcje. Dnia tego prószył śnieg, wiał nieokiełznany, przeszywający wiatr i Graham prędko pożałował ubrania się w jesienny, cienki, wełniany płaszcz w odcieniu szarości. Opatulił się karmazynowym, kaszmirowym szalikiem i westchnął pod nosem, przemierzając miejsce zbrodni; budynek zaniedbany, wprawdzie zapadający się i w samym sercu posiadłości, widok na tyle dotkliwy i rozfanatyzowany, że początkowo Williamowi głos całkiem stłumił się w gardle.

— Witaj, Will — przywitał się Jack Crawford odchodząc od Sekcji Behawioralnej. — Clarice, miło cię widzieć.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się miękko do swego mentora i skinęła do niego głową.

— Nasz morderca się rozkręca — rzuciła prześmiewczo niewiasta, unosząc brew do góry w teatralnej aprobacie.

— Przeżyliśmy doprawdy wiele — mruknął z dezaprobatą Crawford. — lecz nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek widziałem coś podobnie odstręczającego, naprawdę.

— Powinniśmy mu nadać jakiś przydomek — panna Starling wywróciła oczami. — Biblijna Salome? Nie wiem; nie mam pojęcia jak to coś zinterpretować.

— Will, jakieś refleksje?

Graham nie zareagował na zapytanie Crawforda; jedynie w dalszym ciągu zupełnie apatycznie i niemal beznamiętnie wpatrywał się podsiniałą od braku snu powieką w eksplorację wrażenia artystycznego przed sobą — jak w końcu miałby inaczej opisać słowami widmo martwego, męskiego ciała zawieszonego w pozycji wertykalnej niedostrzegalnymi w pierwszym zawieszeniu oka łańcuchami? Wyłaniał się z egipskich ciemności młody, chłopięcy wręcz, pełen melancholii i zasmucenia obraz starotestamentowego Dawida, dzierżącego w lewej dłoni ludzką głowę; niemal odstręczającą, porośniętą gęstym zarostem, z uchylonymi bezwiednie pełnymi ustami jakby w dalszym ciągu ofiara krzyczała inwektywy i oznaki najprawdziwszego przerażenia, tyle, iż niemo.

Will bezszelestnie wymierzył parę kroków do przodu, wysuwając drżącą, kościstą dłoń ku głowie z jednej z ofiar, pozbawionej resztek ciała i prędko wykrzywił usta w niemal roztkliwionym uśmiechu. Przymknął swe powieki w skupieniu.

Jestem kreatorem, a zasięg mej radiacji potrafił przyćmić zupełnie każdego na tej marnej ziemi, siedlisku rozpusty i spaczenia.

Wśród zawężonych horyzontów, harmonii jezior rozświetlonych promieniami księżyca, uwitych błękitów zroszonych w ciemną bryłę, ognistego słońca i nikłej pary, obeszła mnie wszechmocna mgła — tkwię w obliczu prawdziwej rozpaczy, zarazem nigdy nie byłem równie wyzwolony z rozdźwięków własnego wnętrza. Pewien duch przeniknął do mojej "jaźni ciemności" i wypił moje wszelkie światło, całą swą piersią zassał się na moim letnim powietrzu natchnionym woniami róż. Przegrałem Naszą małostkową, symboliczną grę sił dobroci ze złem, moralności z wyzwoleniem spod podobnego jarzma, pokory i pychy, kruchości i siły, braku rozwagi i umysłu, wrażliwości z głuchym milczeniem.

Stoję u schyłku swojej żywotności i te o to dzieło traktuję jako osobistą spowiedź.

Niech świat usłyszy mu krzyk rozpaczy, niech dostrzega upadek mojej świetności! Godna pożałowania — pisał niegdyś Bacon — jest ta samotność gdzie brak nam prawdziwych przyjaciół, bez których oto świat jest pustkowiem. Twarze, które On widywał nie zastąpiły mu mojej, choć pomarszczonej i zimnej, wykrzyknionej w bólu, tak jak głowa Goliata; ponieważ ja Go darzyłem uczuciem nieskończonym i nikt poza mną nie mógł mu zapewnić podobnej męki i podobnego wybawienia jednostajnie. Mamy lekarstwa przecież ażeby "otworzyć" wątrobę, płuca, śledzionę, a nawet mózg drugiego człowieka, natomiast mięsień sercowy "otworzyć" może jedynie nasz przyjaciel — rzeczone odsłonięcie ma ponoć "zdwajać radości, a redukować o połowę smutki i zmartwienia". Nic bardziej mylnego; przyjaciel dobrał się do mego serca, sam mu je oddałem, zgodziłem się na to, chciałem tego, wybrałem sam sobie ścieżkę potępienia. Nie było żadnego katharsis. Wyjadł mi płonące serce spod mojej własnej dłoni i teraz nie ma już we mnie ani krzty dawnego siebie.

Lo scendere e'il salir per l'altrui scale.

Oto jest moja wizja.

Przedostatnia przed Wielkim Zakończeniem.

— Nie, nie, nie. — William wychrypiał niespiesznie uśmiechając się pod nosem niemal maniakalnie. — Nie jest to Salome, Jack, przez mordercę nie przemawia pycha ani pazerność, już nie... to jest... Dawid z głową Goliata.

Crawford zmarszczył czoło w swoistej konfuzji.

— A można po ludzku, Will?

— Motywy się zgadzają, narcyzm, zawyżone mniemanie o swoich dziełach; tak, to ten sam morderca co wcześniej, jedynie... tym razem poszerzył nam pogląd na własną psychikę. — Wyszeptał William niemal rozrzewniony, prawdziwie dotknięty rozpaczą mordercy jakkolwiek nie usiłował w sobie tego zdusić. — Morderca... stracił kogoś.

Uczuł jak głoś tłumi mu się w gardle nad wyraz roztkliwiony sensytywnością mordercy. Nie był on pewien czy kiedykolwiek dane mu było dostrzec cokolwiek równie rozpaczliwego i równie pięknego.

Clarice skonfundowała się i poczęła krążyć po miejscu zbrodni ewidentnie rozważając pewne scenariusze.

— O ile dobrze sięgam pamięcią — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Caravaggio namalował Dawida z głową Goliata po zabójstwie na niejakim Tomassonim. Z głowy Goliata uczynił swój autoportret; grzesznika, mordercy, rozpustnika, który dokonuje bilansu własnego życia i pragnie rozliczenia z samym sobą jak i Bogiem. Wyrok kary śmierci zmusił go do tułaczki na południe Włoch. — Urwała na moment i wnikliwie przeczesała spojrzeniem uczynione przez mordercę dzieło. — Dosłownie jakby nasz morderca uczuł krzty wyrzutów sumienia za czyjąś śmierć i przyznał słuszność młodzieńczemu Dawidowi; symbolowi dobroci, moralności, wrażliwości.

— Gdzie znajduje się Dawid z głową Goliata obecnie? — Graham zapytał prędko.

— Z tego co wiem, można go podziwiać w rzymskiej Galerii Borghese.

Jack Crawford uniósł brwi w jawnym zdumieniu i pokiwał głową.

— Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, Will — oznajmił. — wysłaliśmy patrole do Florencji, gdzie miało odbyć się kolejne morderstwo. Nic jednak podobnego nie nastąpiło; morderca nas zmylił i w międzyczasie dokonał następnych morderstw w Oklahomie. Jaką mamy gwarancję, iż tym razem morderstwo faktycznie zostanie dokonane w Rzymie i nie zmarnujemy ponownie naszego czasu?

— Nie mamy żadnej pewności. — Mruknęła Clarice przecierając powieki ze zmęczenia. — Morderca z nami pogrywa, wykorzystuje własną przewagę; to niezrównoważony sadysta i dopóki nie natrafimy na jakikolwiek konkret, dopóty jesteśmy bezsilni.

Will zaśmiał się ironicznie pod nosem.

— Nie jest niezrównoważonym sadystą, Clarice. — Podszedł do kobiety obdarzając ją niemal nieobecnym, kruchym uśmiechem. — Jego ostatni splot morderstw jedynie ukazuje nam jak bardzo jest niestabilny i impulsywny; zgubił gdzieś po drodze zdolność pragmatycznego planowania, kieruje się wprawdzie emocjami. Może to nam zadziałać zarówno na niekorzyść, jak i zasługę. Czy wiecie jaki mamy dzień tygodnia?

— Dwunasty stycznia, środa. — Mruknął Crawford nieco zniecierpliwiony.

Graham zamilkł na moment w patetycznej zadumie, po czym, niemal prawdziwie rozbawiony oznajmił starszemu mężczyźnie:

— Trwa rzymski karnawał, Jack. Cokolwiek ten człowiek zaplanował, bądź nie zaplanował, zagrożony jest niemal c a ł y Rzym, włącznie z nim samym; podejrzewam możność sięgnięcia za samodestrukcję.

Panna Starling uśmiechnęła się niemal niezauważalnie, a w jej oczach wybrzmiewały iskry niemal makiawelizmu. Prędko spuściła wzrok w dół i przybrała tożsame co odwiecznie spojrzenie chłodnego, zbalansowanego optymizmu.

— Czyli jak mniemam, jedziemy do Rzymu? — zapytała z płomiennym entuzjazmem.

A obaj mężczyźni odpowiedzieli jej skinięciem głowy.

*

Och, Rzymie — pisał niegdyś Byron — ziemio moja, grodzie mojej duszy! Umarłych mocarstw świata ty matko jedyna, do ciebie niechaj serce sieroce wyruszy, przy twym bólu niech bólów swoich zapomina.

William nie był synem rzymskiej ziemi, po której stąpał w dniu następnym, albowiem tam werwa i ferwor słonecznego blasku i płomieni zza pochodni wieczornej Via Sistiny, powlekały dusze człowiecze wdzięczną śmiałością wobec życia, nieuzasadnioną radością, spełnieniem spirytualnym nieskończonym. Mężczyzna natomiast z błękitnym okiem przyćmionym i nieobecnym, siną i smętną twarzą rzucał spojrzenia w oto tę przestrzeń; swoistą ruinę dawnej świetności, która usyłała grzmoty i trwogę na krańce znanego im świata.

— Goethe napisał niegdyś, że karnawał w Rzymie nie jest świętem ofiarowanym ludowi, lecz świętem, które lud sobie wydaje. — Panna Starling założyła na siebie wełniany, przyduży płaszcz w barwie musztardowej, kiedy powstała z siedzenia w przydrożnej kafejce włoskiej.

Powoli niebiański firmament spowijała czerń; za niecałą godzinę rozpoczynały się obchody rzymskiego festina.

— Rząd niczego nie przygotowuje i nie ponosi kosztów. — Mruknął Jack Crawford odziany w nad wyraz niepodobny do jego tożsamości czarny, dystyngowany garnitur. Ubrał na siebie ciepłą kurtkę i opatulił dogłębnie wełnianym szalem uczuwając z zewnątrz temperaturę na minusie.

— Nie zapewnia żadnego oświetlenia ulic, żadnych fajerwerków, żadnych wspaniałych procesji — rzucił markotnie Will, zezwalając sobie na dokończenie zacytowanych słów przez kobietę. — lecz daje prosty sygnał, który pozwala każdemu szaleć i dziwne się zachowywać oraz oznajmia wszystkim, że teraz wszystko wolno, oprócz rozboju i kradzieży.

— Brzmi pięknie. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie Clarice. — Molto toccante.

— Czy pamiętacie jakie są wasze zadania? — zapytał ostrożnie Jack, wychodząc ze służbowymi partnerami na zimne, włoskie powietrze.

— Wmieszamy się w tłum karnawału i chronimy obywateli, w razie dostrzeżenia czegokolwiek nadzwyczajnego natychmiast informujemy la polizię obecną z nami w tłumie — wyrecytował niemal Graham z nader wyrazistą oschłością. — czy coś pominąłem?

— Idealnie. — Oznajmił Crawford i przekazał mężczyźnie broń na sześć naboi. — W razie niebezpieczeństwa, Will, nie wahaj się pociągnąć za spust.

William w milczeniu przyjął broń palną i schował ją za plecy. Czuł się z nią pewnie, stosownie, śmiało, jakby przyodziany w zbroję i pancerz rzymskiego dowódcy legionu, wprawdzie potrafił uczynić literalnie wszystko.

Włącznie z zabiciem Crawforda.

I Clarice.

I siebie samego.

Jakiż tłum, tłok, ścisk, gniot, krzyk, gwar, pisk, huk, łom, śmiech — carnevale wkrótce rozpoczęło się i przy rzęsistych, płonącym ogniem piekielnym pochodniach w noc zupełnie ciemną, snuły się tłumy masek w buffońskich odzieniach, wosk zza świec dzierżonych w ich dłoniach skapywał im na stroje. Jeden jegomość drugiemu usiłował świeczkę przygasić dmuchnięciem, następnie zgaszoną starał rozpalić u sąsiedniego towarzysza, ażeby gasili je sobie wzajemnie i ponownie poszukiwali źródła płomienia u kogoś nieopodal. Stąd rozrzewnione śmiechy, nawoływania, wykrzyknienia, iskra młodości, radość w sercach zgromadzonych. Nieopodal formacji przemierzali ruiny dawnej świetności Rzymu ludzie intonujący pieśni narodowe; jedyni roztkliwieni natomiast, deklamowali w języku włoskim poezję — Dantego, Petrarkę, Torquato Tassę i Giovanniego Ariostę.

Arlecchini wmieszanie w tłumie niemal przypominali Merkurego; figlarnie podchodzili do nieznajomych, machali swą chustką i pozdrawiali ich rzewnie, nieopodal wybrzmiewały drgania strun instrumentów i głosów. Tam policja nie miała wstępu — była oto ulica ludu rzymskiego na czas nieokreślony. Wkrótce sercem festina stało się tak zwane la ripresa dei barberi — chwytanie berberów. Klaczy kilkanaście puszczono na wyścigi od Piazza del Popolo przez Corso i chwytano je aż pod samym Kapitolem. Przeciskały się one przez tłumy masek i pędziły gonione krzykiem, śpiewem i gwizdem, postrojone w zjawiskowe korony, uzdy i bukiety. Iskra strachu zapłoniła się w oku Clarice; instynktownie przywarła swym ciałem do sylwetki niewzruszonego wprawdzie niczym wokół, chłodnego Williama. Zwykle ze zbielałą twarzą, teraz rozczerwieniła się w natłoku i niewiasta prędko schowała swą zatrwożoną aparycję pod drucianą, wenecką maskę z purpurowymi piórami.

— Czy ciebie nic nie przeraża? — zapytała mgliście. Will jednakże nie był zaabsorbowany hipotetyczną odpowiedzią, zbył kobietę więc milczeniem.

Wiatr kołysał przyśnieżonym bluszczem, wśród śmiechów i urągaj niekiedy padali na ziemię co najgorzelsi wyznawcy Chrystusa, pośrodku areny wyciągali krzyże. Uroczystość ta wskroś przejęła duszę Williama kiedy tak zmierzał w zaciśniętej formacji szaleństwa, odziany raptem w lnianą, alabastrową koszulę i kruczoczarny, szeroki garnitur dwuczęściowy. W normalnych sposobnościach odczuwałby przeszywający chłód — rozpłomieniony jednak od wewnątrz swoistą dawką alkoholu zdawał się zupełnie nie odczuwać przymarzniętych kończyn.

Ktoś nieopodal niego rzewnie deklamował — poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo lei paventosa umilmente pascea, appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.

Will uczuł jakby pięść na swoim gardle. Nerwy niewolniczo targały nim na usługach chronicznej melancholii, nie w sposób było mu jej odrzucić, płynęły krwią w jego sinych żyłach, pociągały się na jego kruchych kościach skórą. Znał treść Pierwszego Sonetu Dantego — kurtyna miękkich słów Bedelii du Maurier sprzed roku przysłoniła mu spostrzeganie świata, zaś jego serce, poczynało coraz okrutniej pulsować i parzyć niemal ogniem piekielnym jego zziębniętą klatkę piersiową.

Czy Hannibal mnie kocha?

Czy może on dziennie czuć namiastkę głodu wobec ciebie

i odnajdywać nasycenie na sam twój widok?

Tak.

Ale czy ty umiałbyś spoglądać poprzez kraty jego zniewolenia i pławić się w bólu za nim?

Niczym ulewa wkrótce łzy smętku twarz jego siną oblały, a pojedyncze ronione łzy, które niegdyś były lśniącymi, przejrzystymi perłami, teraz stały się krwi potokiem. Zgromadzeni rzewnie śpiewali pieśnie i nawoływali do radości, czynu, wszelkich namiętności i porywu — Will natomiast uczuł jakby już ułożony w zimnej trumnie słyszał nagle odstręczające oznaki tchnień życiowych, stąpania zmartwychwstałych duchowo. Rozpacz przeżerała jego roztrzaskane serce, nie pragnął już bowiem powstania. Zlękniony wariacji i zgiełku festina, uczuwszy jak motłoch ludzki i pazerny zatapiał sępie szpony w jego piersi, zaznał niebywałej potrzeby oparcia się gdzieś o ścianę w osamotnieniu. Podobny napad nerwicowy przymusił go więc do prędkiego wydostania się z obłąkańczego ścisku i pognał oto przed siebie — nie słuchając zaniepokojonych nawoływań Crawforda ani Clarice Starling — gnał daleko, aż spoczął kolanami na schodach kościoła nieopodal, na węgle zimnej, zaśnieżonej ulicy. Wokół nie było ani żywej duszy i dopiero wówczas profiler odczuł wytchnienie.

Z ciemnego nieba poczęły spływać krople wody i śniegu, a Graham w jawnym zdławieniu i bezsilności zezwalał aby ciecz zupełnie zwilżyła jego odzienie i włosy. Przystanął przy okrągłej marmurem wyłożonej balustradzie, nieopodal dogasały pochodnie płonące i krzyk rzewny obchodów carnevale. Mężczyzna prędko zdeterminowany do ucieknienia jak najdalej od szaleńczego tłumu, chwiejnym krokiem przemierzył ciemiężne schody i wkrótce popchnął wrota złociste, prowadzące wprost do katedry Trinita dei Monti.

Rzym był również niczym Niobe — skamieniała z rozpaczy po utracie własnych dzieci — kraina umarłych i osamotnionych, do której przybywali równie umarli, w duszy ze smolistymi bliznami i odczuciem potępienia. Rzym był ojczyzną dla tych, którzy tejże ojczyzny nie mieli, albowiem wszystko co niegdyś posiadali przemieniło się w popiół, proch oraz ruinę. W Rzymie mogli boleć nad osobistym nieszczęściem i dostrzegać proch z marmuru swego pałacu pamięci, ruiny własnego życia. Może William miał z tym miastem znacznie więcej wspólnego aniżeli kiedykolwiek by przypuszczał?

Graham zatrząsł się z zimna gdy przemierzył cały kościół, spustoszały i zarazem równie budzący podziw wszechobecnym freskom poświęconym Męce Pańskiej spod pędzla ucznia samego Michała Anioła, Daniele da Volterra. Chociaż daleko mu było do człowieka iście wierzącego, zdawało mu się odczuwać w Trinicie dei Monti jakąś pewną boską aurę, eter niebiańskości, patetyczność, nieskończoność apoteotycznych gestów.

Will z niemal miękkim, załzawionym uśmiechem uklęknął przed ołtarzem i uniósł bezsilne, mętnawe spojrzenie ku barwnym witrażom. Sięgnął bezszelestnie prawą, zedrżałą dłonią za broń otrzymaną od Crawforda i uczuł płomienny dreszcz przemykający wzdłuż jego splotu krzyżowego. A może jedynie śmierć mogła mu przynieść upragnioną nirwanę? Śmierć uwielbiona, jego święta opiekunka, mogącą wieść jego słabe ciało ku światłościom mistycznym raju, otrzeć krystalicznie—czyste łzy z jego zastygniętego, wymarzniętego lica, złożyć ciepły pocałunek na jego skroni, zakończyć jego wiekuiste boleściwości? Kilka następnych kropel łez spadło na jego broń palną. Nie napisał żadnego listu. Czy ktokolwiek właściwie jednak potrzebowałby pisemnej deklaracji czegoś, co chociaż nigdy nie wypowiedziane, zawsze było oczywistym? Czy ludzie tylko żywych umieli kochać, natomiast umarłych już nie? Chociaż postać jego miała odlecieć, dusza na zawsze zapisałaby się w murach tego kościoła, z serca złamanego do serca drugiego uskrzydliłaby się myśl i idea, uczucie i pamięć. A gehenna ostatnich sześciu miesięcy musiała w końcu się zakończyć.

Nagle Will skostniał w bezruchu i wytężył znacząco swe sensory pod wpływem usłyszanego szelestu nieopodal — zaraz po nim rozległ się huk roztrzaskującego się najpewniej, szkła. Dźwięki dobiegały zza zakrystii. Mężczyzna bezsilnie poderwał się znad chłodnych kafelków ziemi i wycelował bronią w kierunku dębowych drzwi znajdujących się tuż na przestrzeni jego zawieszenia oka. Wraz z kolejnym wymierzanym, bezdźwięcznym poruszeniem w stronę odgłosów, Williama obleczyła krzta otrzeźwienia, kiedy zorientował się, iż udał się do kościoła zaiste ulokowanego najbliżej Galerii Borghese.

Niepewny swej przyszłości jednym, płynnym ruchem mężczyzna wyważył drzwi prowadzące do zakrystii i literalnie zamarł nieskłonny jakkolwiek się poruszyć. Plecami do niego jakiś mężczyzna — odziany w gustowny, trzyczęściowy garnitur w barwie granatowej — niefrasobliwie nachylony nad martwym człowiekiem pozbawionym życia poprzez poderżnięcie arterii szyjnej, rozcinał horyzontalnie jego ciało w nie wiadomo zupełnie jakim zamiarze. Will nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy — był to uczestnik najpewniej karnawału rzymskiego, albowiem na swą twarz ułożoną miał wenecką maskę.

— Kurwa — sapnął William do siebie i prędko wykrzyknął w kierunku napastnika. — Jesteś otoczony, zostaw broń na ziemi i natychmiast padnij, albo strzelę! Powtarzam, jesteś otoczony!

Napastnik uniósł ku Williamowi niespieszne spojrzenie i zupełnie odwrócił się w jego kierunku, nadal dzierżąc w swych dłoniach osmagany szkarłatną krwią nóż. Doprawdy moment musiał minąć ażeby jakkolwiek się poruszył i sięgnął wolną dłonią za własną maskę. Rzucił ją bezwiednie na ziemię z hukiem i spojrzał na Williama zupełnie bez słowa rozrzewniony.

William uczuł jakby zimną klingę przedzierającą mu się przez serce. Powoli, niemal mechanicznie opuścił broń w zedrżałych dłoniach. Krople deszczu spływały mu po twarzy i przysłaniały mu one kurtyną pole widzenia raz po raz. Mężczyzna nawet nie przetarł kącików swych mokrych powiek w pragnieniu dostrzeżenia przed sobą klarowniejszej wizji, albowiem nawet wówczas wydawała się nad wyraz ostra i niemal zatrważająca.

Uchylił bezwiednie obie pełne, sine swe wargi i wydusił niemal łamliwie, wpatrując się w męską posturę przed sobą:

— Hannibal...?

*

przypisy:

Wszelkie walki, któreśmy zwykli wyobrażać sobie pomiędzy popędami naturalnymi, a wyższą częścią duszy; rozumem, polegają jedynie na przeciwieństwie jakie zachodzi między ruchami, które ciało usiłuje wywołać przy pomocy swych tchnień życiowych, a dusza przy pomocy swej woli. Istnieje w nas jedynie jedna dusza, a dusza ta nie posiada w sobie żadnych różnych części; ta, która jest zmysłowa, jest także rozumna i wszystkie namiętności są z natury dobre, powinniśmy unikać jedynie ich nadmiaru; Rene Descrates, Namiętności Duszy

musculus obliquus internus abdominis; mięsień umiejscowiony pod , rozciągający się od do grzebienia biodrowego i powięzi piersiowo-lędźwiowej

Addio per sempre; wł. „żegnaj na zawsze"

Lo scendere e'il salir per l'altrui scale; wł. „Poznasz jaki gorzki jest chleb obcy i jak ciężko jest wstępować i zstępować po obcych schodach", Dante, Paradiso

Molto toccante; wł. „bardzo wzruszające"

Carnevale; wł. „karnawał"

Arlecchini; arklekiny - postać błazna w czarnej masce „komicznej"

Festino; wł. „festyn"/"karnawał"


	6. VI

*

— Co dłużej trwa, czy masa ślepa i zwierzęca, stworzona na podobieństwo Boga, czy może kwiat ludzkości pokroju Aleksandra Wielkiego, choć zwanego Antychrystem?

— Kto jest dla ciebie kwiatem ludzkości, Will?

— Dla mnie? Ty jesteś.

— Musiałbym zatem skonać z rozpaczy za zmarłym powiernikiem i umiłowanym przyjacielem.

— Podejrzewam, że niedługo będziesz miał ku temu okazję.

— Moja rozpacz za tobą miałaby o wiele większy wymiar, Will.

— Hannibalu...

— Ból jest dobry, pozwala zachować pamięć. Przymknij swe oczy i oddaj się zaciszu strumienia, zaś kiedy je otworzysz z powrotem, będzie już po wszystkim. Przysięgam ci, Will.

*

William pamiętnego wieczoru osunął się w bezwiednym omdleniu tuż w silne ramiona starszego mężczyzny, całkowicie mu samego siebie powierzając — umysł i ciało, duszę i świadomość, jarzmo dalszego życia i decyzję o śmierci. Hannibal pragnął podarować Grahamowi wówczas wszelkie dary ziemskie i niebiańskie, napoić jego suche, popękane usta szkarłatną krwią spod swego esencjonalnego serca i uciszyć jego pragnienie mózgiem spod czoła, gdyby tylko nakarmiwszy się eterem jego ciała Will zdołał nabrać sił witalnych, które Lecter natomiast świadomie by dla mężczyzny utracił. Chociaż wyrzekłby się dla niego bez wahania wszystkiego, podobna komunia jakkolwiek nie będąca zmysłową poezją, nie odnajdywała potencjału w rzeczywistości — jedyne czego William wtedy był żądny to kompetentnej pomocy lekarskiej, której poważnie ranny, doprowadzony do krawędzi wytrzymałości doktor w żaden sposób nie potrafił zapewnić. Jeżeli chwyciwszy wówczas do drżącej ręki chirurgiczny skalpel, cyrulickie ostrze oraz nić, usiłował zaszyć głębokie poranienia mężczyzny, bezdyskusyjnie by go pokaleczył, a w konsekwencji zabił. Podobna możliwość z jakiegoś, nieznanego starszemu mężczyźnie powodu, nicestwiła foyery jego umysłu, uciskała boleściwie jego gardło wytłumiając z niego jakąkolwiek krztę struny głosowej, oblewała jego poharataną skórę zimnym dotkliwie potem, dlatego toteż pozostawił poetyzację rzeczywistości na bok, natomiast oddał się klarownej przytomności swego umysłu.

Miękkie — hebanowe, splamione gdzieniegdzie krwią pukle włosów Williama były tak niebywale miękkie. Ich aksamitna struktura pobudzała w Hannibalu pewną ckliwość w całym splątaniu, gwałtowności i żywiołowej zmienności, kiedy to od paru dobrych chwil przeczesywał je opuszkami własnych palców z beznamiętnym wyrazem swego spojrzenia. Wyraz jego nader bijących martwotą powiek w żaden sposób nie potrafił wyrazić mniej bądź skrupulatniej charakteru jego konstrukcji psychicznej, znacznie bardziej rozrzewnionej aniżeli mogła rzec dogłębna psychoanaliza specjalistów. A w obliczu świadomości obleczonej goryczą, iż Hannibal winien był mężczyznę czym prędzej porzucić, rdzawoczerwona krew spływająca wzdłuż postrzałowej rany z nadbrzusza starszego mężczyzny była co najmniej niedorzeczna.

— Zjawiska świata materii odnajdują siebie w zjawiskach świata spirytualnego — skwitował mętnie nachylony nad bezprzytomnym ciałem, wciąż przeczesując palcami delikatnie włosy Grahama, drugą dłonią uciskając ranę mężczyzny pod obojczykiem. — i my oboje jesteśmy duchem podwójnym, którego dwie części powinny trwać w zespoleniu. Jestem jednakże zmuszony ciebie porzucić w kruchej nadziei, że nasza komunia z daleka będzie równie żywotną i wzmacniającą w sile. Widzisz bowiem, oto jest tragedia ścieżki mojej i twojej, splecionej nierozerwalnym więzłem; ja do tchnień życiowych potrzebuję ciebie, lecz ty natomiast nie potrzebujesz mnie.

Co miałby innego uczynić? Wykorzystać sposobność i sprzyjające okoliczności ażeby objąć nieprzytomnego mężczyznę we własne jarzmo, przymusić go do wspólnego dzielenia żywotności gdzieś daleko nad oceanem, do partnerstwa w zbrodni i niedoli? Czy miałby serwować młodszemu mężczyźnie wyszukane śniadania przy wschodzie słońca i deklamować mu pisma Shakespeareʼa jednocześnie bezlitościwie przy tym marginalizując siny wyraz twarzy Willa, cierpienie malujące się w jego spojrzeniu i lśniące zapowiedzi łez, które ten uczuwałby bezustannie pod powiekami poszerzony traumą o dogłębne stany psychotyczne i bezgraniczny obłęd? Czy Hannibal doprawdy miałby spoglądać dnia każdego na stopniową degradację jego anielskich skrzydeł w przeświadczeniu, iż mężczyzna u jego towarzystwa przemieni się w lepszy konstrukt samego siebie, zaś nie — nieuchronnie — w pamiętne podobieństwo Bedelii du Maurier, strwożonej i zlęknionej, posiniałej i skostniałej w konsekwencji spustoszenia z jakichkolwiek sił witalnych, sypiającą w przerażeniu z nożem pod poduszką, szukającą ucieszenia w alkoholu? Hannibal nie był na tyle przyćmiony własnym afektem aby nie dostrzegać, iż ostatnią rzeczą, na którą kiedykolwiek świadomie zgodziłby się Will Graham to pozostanie przy jego boku. Profiler nazbyt zdeterminowany do wyzwolenia się spod diabelskich sideł mężczyzny, niezależnie czy zakładałoby to zamordowanie Lectera podczas snu, bądź podniesienie dłoni w doszczętnej desperacji wobec samego siebie, uczyniłby to bez choćby chwili oscylacji.

Hannibal mógł przecież zaraz po zamordowaniu Czerwonego Smoka, osmagany płomiennym, bezprzytomnym oddechem Williama i usilnym dotykiem na ramieniu oddziałującym pobudzająco na jego sensory, zespolić ich spierzchnięte, uchylone bezwiednie usta w tejże mało wyszukanej cielesności. Graham znajdował się raptem na jego wyciągnięcie dłoni, zapewne bezsprzecznie by mu się poddał — wystarczyło nachylić się jeszcze o namiastkę, przymknąć mgliście powieki i zasmakować się w paliatywnym ucałowaniu warg wilgotnych i metalicznych od krwi, miękkich i soczystych niczym płatek róży. Zezwolić sobie na ciernisty uśmiech odczuwając zagryzienie na swych ustach, jakby muskał jedną z tych róż kolczastych, konsumować nektar uniesienia, panaceum na wszelkie zwątpienia ducha. Jednakże w jakim celu? Czy ku zaspokojeniu egoistycznej przyjemności? — gdyż jeżeli tak, to bynajmniej nie potrzebował do podobnego aktu Grahama. Ich znajomość sprowadzała się do aspektów znaczniej rozległych i nic w rzeczonej namiętności nie byłoby dla młodszego mężczyzny pocieszającym. Nie odnalazłby ramion Hannibala za jakkolwiek godne zaufania po tak plugawym wykorzystaniu, zadrwieniu z jego tymczasowej niemocy. Niepodważalnie Lecter zatopił już swe zbrukane krwią dłonie w jego umyśle, uczynił jego wewnętrzny tembr głosu swoim własnym i naznaczył jego materię; wysmukłe, wiecznie chłodne ciało spowił w ostrzach, pozostawił na nim oznaki swego dozgonnego, wieloaspektowego uczucia, ponieważ rościł sobie takowe prawo — prawo do posiadania go spirytualnie, psychicznie, również i fizycznie. Upojenie i idylla z wszelakich poczynań natury fizycznej wypływałaby jednak ze świadomości, że Graham oddał mu się w ramiona dobrowolnie — nieprzymuszony ciałem, duchem ani jego chwiejną psyche, spragniony równie bądź nawet bardziej, zdolny do przyznania przed samym sobą, iż starszy mężczyzna zdobył go również pod aspektem cielesnym. Tak jednakże nigdy się nie stało, wiele słów pozostało nie wypowiedzianych i Lecter wprawdzie porzucił swe płonne nadzieje, iż kiedykolwiek ulegnie to zmianie. Wprawdzie nie musiało jej ulegać.

Zamordowali razem — i to dla Hannibala było kontentujące; było to wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek dla Willa pragnął, dla nich obu. Został namaszczony możliwością dostrzeżenia na własne oczy ostatecznego stadium przemiany — przeobrażenia się we frenetyczne monstrum, tak piękne w całej swej okazałości, wskrzeszenia swego imago. Wszelkie fantazje poza tą arkadyjną wizją, jakkolwiek nie podsycone pragnieniami i wiekuistym marzeniem, stanowiły jedynie urozmaicenie osiągniętego już Dopełnienia i Hannibal nie śmiał od młodszego mężczyzny czegokolwiek wymagać ponad. Posiadał wystarczająco kurtuazji wobec swego towarzysza, jak i rewerencji do samego siebie ażeby postrzegać wywiezienie gdziekolwiek profilera bez jego jawnego zezwolenia za pazerne i apodyktyczne — niemal niegodne miana człowieka. Hannibal mógł rozkoszować się w ludzkich upadkach z Edenu, podsycaniu ich do relatywnie złego, obserwowaniu ich boleści i odbieraniu im ostatniego tchu, zwodzeniu ich na manowce i obdzierania ich z mętnych resztek i tak wątpliwej godności, jednakże nie był on człowiekiem skłonnym do żebrania o czyjąś miłość; o jakąkolwiek wprawdzie wzajemność, zminimalizowanie antypatii. Nazbyt wiele tkwiło w nim dumy na podobne uniżenie i po takim zadrwieniu z własnego kodu moralnego nie potrafiłby spojrzeć w mętnawe swe oblicze w lustrze, a tym bardziej darzyć podobny widok krztą estymy.

Wielką sztuką było porzucenie własnego obiektu miłości — wymagało to niezłomnej wiary i nieskończonego pokładu zaufania wobec ułudy, iż ten, jeszcze niegdyś powróci do niego z pragnieniem skrycia swego czoła osmaganego blizną w zagłębieniu jego ciepłej szyi. Cząstka Hannibala — jaźń duszy i odczuwania — wciąż nie zdołała pogrążyć się w atrofii i wbrew konieczności losu, nie zdusiła nadal swego pragnienia aby chwycić któregoś dnia miękką dłoń młodszego towarzysza i zbiec z nim choćby na drugi koniec ziemi, nie oczekując zupełnie niczego, jedynie czując jego obecność niosącą mu remedium, nie tkwiąc już więcej w dotkliwej samotności, trwaliby albowiem oni w podobnej samotności wspólnie. William nie musiałby się do niego nawet odzywać, gdyby nieprzerwanie chował do Lectera urazy za wspomnienia tragicznego splotu przeszłości — milcząc za słonecznego dnia i mroźnej nocy wyrażałby treści niezwerbalizowane pojedynczym spojrzeniem, drwiną w swym uśmiechu, iskrą w oku i łzą, westchnieniem, gniewem, dotykiem, trzaskiem drzwi albo stłuczonym talerzem, a Hannibal i tak wpatrywałby się w niego z oddali niczym w grecki posąg Adonisa i odnajdywał pocieszenie w każdym mglistym spojrzeniu.

I wszystkim, którzy patrzą w niego, przyjazna,  
Tak silną słodycz w serce śle przez oczy,  
Jakiej nie pojmie nikt, kto jej nie zazna.

Gdyż z ust przetwartych młodzieńca tego   
coś tak Miłości słodkiej tchnie rozkosze,  
Że wręcz do duszy mówi: wzdychaj, proszę.

Dosyć jednakże było tego nonsensu — czy po tym co oboje sobie nawzajem uczynili, jakakolwiek idylla, pogodne i beztroskie życie mogło stać dla nich otworem? Samotna, transparentna kropla spłynęła po policzku starszego mężczyzny — czy była to łza, czy pot, mozolnie było stwierdzić — kiedy wcisnął do prawej dłoni Grahama telefon komórkowy z uaktywnionym połączeniem wychodzącym na służby alarmowe. Rzucił strzępki swego szarego swetra w otchłań morza, przeniknął otchłań pobliskich borów ciemnych, wielkich borów sosen, wyziewów dolin i potoków, otchłań spowiła jego duszę i zmdlałe serce wybijało niespieszny, gnuśny rytm, coraz to słabszy i powolniejszy, a zaród śmierci przemykał mu wzdłuż piersi. Kiedy nastał ten moment w którym Hannibal zbudził się człowiekiem mizernie słabym, zdolnym do osiągnięcia niepokojącego stadium — ku zdziwieniu nieartyficjalnej — egzaltacji i rozpaczy? Potrzebował uniezależnienia się od tego absurdu, skreślenia sobie podwaliny skłonnej scalić wewnętrzne rozdźwięki, uleczyć dysonanse minionych kilku lat — Will obdarł go z jego dumy i dostojeństwa, tożsamości i dopiętej na ostatni guzik fasady człowieczeństwa; odbierał mu stopniowo każde z jego godności, poił się jego światłem, aż skaził mu zupełnie osobowość i Hannibal przestał wprawdzie istnieć w ogóle, zredukowany do ascezy i bezcelowej wegetacji, dziennego odczuwania namiastki pragnienia wobec niego. Natomiast Will — zamiast spoglądać ze łzami w powiekach poprzez kraty jego zniewolenia — znalazł sobie inną.

Dla Hannibala nie istniały już faustowskie, nadmorskie tereny, osuszone ziemie wydarte morzu ani arkadyjne wizje przyszłości. Całkowita świadomość natomiast, iż na Williama dobrocie ziemskie jeszcze czekały była wystarczająca ażeby osunąć się w cień i odnaleźć własne morza włoskie, złocone otchłanią, zwierciadła jezior, rozkoszować się w słońcu i księżycu i nabrać witalności w bezkresnym pocieszeniu, iż świat stworzony pięknym był przecież, zaś on — Rozpruwacz z Cheesapeake — zdecydowanie zasługiwał na więcej.

*

— Eurypides jako najmłodszy protoplasta z trójcy wielkich tragików ateńskich operował słowem znacznie bardziej naturalnym; jego styl tragedii cechowała znikomość archaizmu i ograniczenie partii chóralnych. Pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie nawet, iż na swe czasy Eurypides był twórcą niemal kontrowersyjnym; przeciwstawiał poglądom o nierówności płci pięknej i mężczyzn pierwsze iskry idei równouprawnienia, nie dostrzegał różnicy pomiędzy stanem niewolnictwa, a jednostką wolną. Evviva l'arte.

Mediolan jawił się jako namiastka niebiańskości, gdzie dominującym stylem wśród zabudowy był późny renesans, zwłaszcza w samym epicentrum. Ulokowane miasta pomiędzy jednym z najsłynniejszych wulkanów na kuli ziemskiej, Wezuwiuszem oraz Polami Flegrejskimi, obleczonymi frenetycznym potokiem płynnej magmy, wciąż wyczekującym nieuchronnej erupcji. Jedna, smętna doba przemieniła się w następną, dzień słoneczny poczęła pochłaniać wiekuista noc, sekundy poczęły stawać się godzinami, godziny zaś tygodniami i w pewnym momencie, w życia wędrówce na połowie czasu, obrawszy błędne manowców koleje, pośród sal Uniwersytetu Mediolańskiego na wydziale Literatury i Filozofii, Hannibal pod fałszywym nazwiskiem odnalazł cień nowego początku.

Odziane w ciemnoszary, wełniany garnitur trzyczęściowy ciało mężczyzny zdawało się dopełniać, niemal harmonizować ze srogim obliczem Madei z ryciny Eugène Delacroixa wyświetlonym tuż za jego głową. Bogini dzierżyła w dłoni sztylet obejmując zarazem własne dzieci, które była skłonna pozbawić życia w chwili skonfrontowania się ze zdradą ze strony umiłowanego jej mężczyzny. Powierzyła małżonkowi całą siebie, a ten porzucił ją dla królewny Koryntu, poszukując nowszych to pobudek zdolnych do zachowania ekstazy.

— "Medea", pokusiłbym się tezy, to najpiękniejsza tragedia Eurypidesa, wbrew chłodnego przyjęcia wśród publiczności ateńskiej. — Hannibal skwitował rozpoetyzowany, unosząc pełne rewerencji, wnikliwe spojrzenie ku wyświetlonym obrazie. — Cząstkę boskości tytułowej bohaterki, Eurypides zestawił z prawdziwie ludzkim, bezgranicznym uczuciem. Od kiedy tylko dostrzegła oblicze Jazona, postanowiła uczynić wszystko dla jego świetności; przezwyciężenia jego słabej konstrukcji, wybrukowania mu ścieżki ku doskonalszej wersji samego siebie. Jazon wszakże nie docenił jej miłości i oddania; zapałał uczuciem do córki Kreona, Kreuzy. Medea z nienawiści do ojca swych dzieci zamordowała własnych synów, Mermerosa i Feresa, po czym tuż na oczach Jazona, odleciała z ciałami umiłowanych mu młodzieńców na rydwanie. "Nazwałeś mnie niepohamowaną i okrutną; powiedz mi, jakie to uczucie kiedy moje zęby zanurzone są w Twoim sercu?". — Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na moment w swej patetycznej mowie, uczuwszy pewne trącenie w cienkiej strunie własnej duszy. Wykrzywił kąciki ust w niemałym ubawieniu kiedy nabrał do bohaterki pokrewieństwa spirytualnego i przemknął wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, niepozornie kontynuując. — Wedle kart mitologii, Medea miała po śmierci trafić na błonia Pól Elizejskich i odnaleźć zaród szczęśliwości u boku Achillesa.

— Tylko czy potrafiła zapomnieć o Jazonie? — Rozległ się niski, męski głos z końca sali. — Czy po takim dramacie rodzinnym można w ogóle zaznać grama szczęśliwości? Czy pławić się można w prawdziwym uśmiechu kiedy serce nasze pozostaje złamane przez niegdyś nam ukochanego mężczyznę, a nasze dłonie ociekają krwią niewinnego dziecka?

Hannibal zupełnie niewzruszony, niespiesznie powędrował spojrzeniem w kierunku jednego ze swych bystrzejszych studentów, w pierwszej chwili zupełnie obdarty z kontenansu, iż mógł ktoś w sposób równie pozbawiony ogłady przerwać jego alokucję. Dwudziestoletni, blady młodzieniec oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie nie spuszczając stanowczego wzroku z Lectera, kiedy zaś ten, niepozornie przemknął okiem po jego sinych ramionach od nabiegłych żył, uwydatnionych w konsekwencji podwiniętych rękawów czarnej, ciasno dopiętej, lnianej koszuli. Uniósł brwi z pretensjonalną aprobatą.

— „Medea" stanowi znakomity przykład, iż w celu nadania podwaliny podniosłemu uczuciu ulgi nie potrzebna jest jednostce miłość. — Hannibal posłał rozmówcy uśmiech niemal sardoniczny. — Oswojenie się z drzemiącymi w naszej podświadomości, atawistycznymi instynktami, zapłonięcie słuszną krwią gniewu i dokonanie wendety jest równie paliatywne.

— O ile jest ktoś zwolennikiem relatywizmu moralnego. — Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie. — Czy jest pan zwolennikiem relatywizmu moralnego, doktorze?

— Czyżbym natrafił na równego wyznawcę co ja? — Hannibal zapytał skrajnie zaintrygowany, zamykając w międzyczasie obleczony wydartą skórą kajet.

— Powiedzmy, iż moralność niewolników jest godna pogardy.

Hannibal uczuł ciepło na swej diabolicznej duszy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem niemal niedostrzegalnie, przemykając drobiazgowo po alabastrowej aparycji młodzieńca. Jak bezgrzesznym i niepokalanym byłby ucieleśniony konterfekt płócienny jego lica spod którego spływałaby mu na szmaragdowe tęczówki i suche, pełne wargi szkarłatna, skawalona krew?

— W każdą niedzielę tygodnia prowadzimy spotkania literackie poświęcone dodatkowym rozważaniom. Ostatnimi czasy poruszaliśmy "Narodziny tragedii" Nietzschego. Powinien pan przyjść, panie Marrizano. — Mężczyzna oznajmił w firmowej, wyuczonej odpowiedzi i zerknął zaraz na zegarek, po czym rozejrzał się po seminarium. — A tymczasem dziękuję państwu, widzimy się jutro. Pamiętajcie o wybraniu jednego z muzeów do waszych referatów.

Studenci powstali z miejsc siedzących i poczęli udawać się do wyjścia z wszechstronnego pomieszczenia, na odchodne rzucając w kierunku Lectera bardziej bądź mniej entuzjastyczne: "do widzenia, doktorze Stoffels", zaś mężczyzna obarczał ich esencją sztucznego uśmiechu. Wymienił pojedyncze, beznamiętne spojrzenie z młodzieńcem, który zajął mu bez ogłady jego ostatnie pięć minut popisu krasomówczego i Lecter zupełnie skostniał, gdy ten uśmiechnął się do niego niemal nazbyt przychylnie.

Wkrótce Hannibal pozostał sam i niespiesznym krokiem, podszedł w kierunku okna. Począł z zamyśleniem wpatrywać się w step zimowy, jego twarz pozostawała zupełnie rozmyta, transparentna, nie przejawiająca choćby grama uczucia, poruszenia. Dłonią przeczesał przyprószone miejscami siwizną włosy, upewniając się, iż choćby kosmyk nie śmiał opaść mu na czoło i tkwił dalej przytwierdzony, zaczesany do tyłu.

Uczuł wtem kobiece, różane perfumy i zaraz dobiegł jego zmysł słuchu donośny stukot obcasów o panel podłogowy.

— Och, tutaj jesteś! — Blondwłosa kobieta być może trzydziestoparoletnia, odziana w kwiecistą sukienkę z dekoltem w szpic przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia i rozłożyła szeroko ręce w nader życzliwym uśmiechu. — Nie miałam okazji podziękować ci za wczorajszą kolację. Wybacz mi, że musiałam opuścić cię tak wcześnie, wiesz jednak o stanie mojej matki...

Hannibal zawtórował niewieście miękkim uśmiechem i przytulił wysmukłe ciało kobiety na przywitanie.

— Moja droga Valentino — wypowiedział łagodnie do jej ucha. — nie musisz przepraszać; to ja powinienem ucałować cię za dłonie. Jesteś w moim domu zawsze mile widziana.

— Wiecznie czarujesz słowem. — Jej blade lico spowiło się karmazynem i ukryła swe oblicze w zagłębieniu jego szyi, zaciągając się zapachem jego wyrazistej, dystyngowanej wody kolońskiej.

— Pali się w twoich głębiach iskra boska, czyż powinienem zachowywać wstrzemięźliwość?

— Wstrzemięźliwość wobec czego?

— Wobec ciebie, najdroższa.

Odsunęła się nieco ażeby popatrzeć wprost w piwne, martwe oczy Lectera. Zdawała się być podobnymi słowami niemal rozanielona; uchylone miała bezwiednie obie wargi obleczone karmazynową szminką i wodziła wymownie po ustach Hannibala w pragnieniu konsumacji tkwiącego w niej głęboko uczucia, kiedy natomiast Hannibal zastanawiał się z rozmarzeniem jak smakowałyby jej wargi w marynacie z rozmarynu, czarnych oliwek i półsłodkiego wina rosato. Musiał jednakże nieco zaczekać, jakkolwiek jej młode ciało nie kusiło jego wyrafinowanego podniebienia. Uczynił sobie piękny, człowieczy pancerz i nazbyt wspaniale czuł się przed blaskiem słonecznym Mediolanu ażeby ponownie być przymuszonym do zaszycia się w grozie własnego umysłu podczas więziennego jarzma. Przemknął opuszkami palców po porcelanowym policzku kobiety pragnąc w duszy wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji — mężczyzna nie potrzebował na tamten moment eksploracji wrażeń cielesnych, z pewnością nie z nią.

— Czy nie masz przypadkiem zaraz wykładu z Dantego? — zapytał z pozorem dotkliwego zasmucenia.

— Niestety — blondwłosa mruknęła i mozolnie odsunęła się od mężczyzny.

Ten jednak nadal trzymał jej prawą dłoń w delikatnym uścisku i zdobył się po paru sekundach na sensytywne, niemal pełne egzaltacji, posępne stwierdzenie:

— Nasza praca odbiera nam możliwości kontaktu. Nigdy... chociażby na ulotny moment, nie możemy zezwolić sobie na intymność.

Podłe kłamstwo.

— Moje myśli będą z tobą — powiedziała Valentina w rzewnym rozmarzeniu i niespiesznie poczęła odchodzić, na pożegnanie muskając wilgotnymi wargami polik mężczyzny. — Widzimy się później?

Hannibal skinął w jej kierunku ciepłym uśmiechem, kiedy tylko jednak niewiasta zniknęła z zasięgu jego oka, na bladej twarzy mężczyzny wyjawił się grymas zdegustowania. Wzdrygnął się, a po jego spiętym, kamiennym niemal ciele przemknął nad wyraz chłodny dreszcz. Sięgnął dłonią po szkarłatną, kaszmirową chustkę z zewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru i precyzyjnie starł ze swego lica pozostałości po feralnym, odstręczającym ucałowaniu.

*

Jeszcze tego samego dnia o porze wieczorowej, Hannibal wraz z bliskimi jego sercu przyjaciółmi po fachu skosztował wybitnie oddziałującą na zmysły wieczerzę, kontemplując z nimi o Goethem, rozkoszując swe podniebienie białym, półwytrawnym winem i przymykając powieki w zachwycie nad dobiegającą zza gramofonu muzyką klasyczną. Zebrani towarzysze tonęli w zachwycie nad delikatnością zaserwowanej im wołowiny, doborem przyprawienia i nieskończonym kunsztem w wykonaniu, Lecter natomiast chłonął podobne komplementy z pruderyjnym zawstydzeniem, niemal umniejszając swe zasługi, czym świadomie determinował zgromadzonych do jedynie rzewniejszych i żarliwszych podniet. Następnie odprawił bliskich z konieczności stawienia się w Castello Sforzesco na konsultację z jednym ze swoich studentów i posłusznie stawił w miejscu umówionym z butelką czerwonego wina w dłoniach.

— Dlaczego więc wybrał pan do swego referatu akurat Pietę Rondanini, uważaną za niedokończoną rzeźbę Michała Anioła, panie Marrizano? — Lecter zapytał blondyna kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg ceglanego zamku.

Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niefrasobliwie i sięgnął obleczoną w skórzaną rękawiczkę dłonią do marmurowej rzeźby.

— Spotykam się odwiecznie ze stwierdzeniem, że jest to posąg niedokończony, powstały u schyłku życia artysty. — Oznajmił spokojnie i uniósł brew w znaku zapytania. — Ale przecież takowe stwierdzenie to swoisty paradoks; kompletne zaprzeczenie technice Michała Anioła. Czyż nie mówił on sam, że dłuto jego to narzędzie do wykrzesania z marmuru rzeźby, która już sama w sobie istnieje i istniała zawsze w kamieniu, doktorze Stoffels?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z niemałą aprobatą i przemknął wnikliwym spojrzeniem po alabastrowym obliczu Piety Rondanini; roztkliwionej Matce Boskiej, utkwionej w pozycji wertykalnej w nachyleniu nad bezsilnym, wątłym ciałem swego syna. Wszelkie zasady anatomii potraktowane niemal w sposób marginalny i prędzej ukazywały doprecyzowany szkic dwóch ciał aniżeli dogłębny, doszlifowany wzorzec wcześniejszych rzeźb artysty.

— Z kamienia wydobywał on jedynie to, co było w nim już od zarzewia zapisane. — Hannibal skwitował niskim tembrem głosu. — Wiecznie rozdarty pomiędzy Rzymem, a Florencją, rzeźbiarskim dłutem i pędzlem malarza, powinnościami pracy i obowiązkami rodzinnymi; nękany przez teraźniejszość i pracujący dla dorobku przyszłości, Michał Buonarroti całe życie podążał za przysłowiowym złotym środkiem.

Doktor Lecter urwał swe słowa i przybrał na bladą, zastygłą twarz maskę dramatyczną — intensywnie przenikał zasięgiem wzroku zapłakane oblicze Maryi aby zezwolić sobie wkrótce na niemal niedostrzegalny, chłodny i beznamiętny uśmiech na przyschniętych ustach. Myśli jego stały się zupełnie osmagane mętnym wspomnieniem swych osobistych dzieł sztuki; rzeźb z nieskalanego marmuru, kompozycji które niegdyś mężczyzna wykrzesał z zapadniętych, ciemiężnych kamieni. Pragnienie przelania szkarłatnej krwi spoczywało w ich głębiach od zarzewia, wystarczyło jedynie wskazać im poprawne drzwi i spoglądać w zdystansowanej oddali jak je śmiele przekraczają. Delikatna, acz butna Chyioh. Żywiołowy Randal Tierr. Krucha Abigail. Monumentalna Clarice. Nadwrażliwa Bedelia. I wreszcie najdoskonalsza z kreacji, powstała wprost na Jego podobieństwo; przebiegły i niezłomny Will Graham.

Will Graham.

Czy młodszy mężczyzna był spełniony, zapewne trwając w dalszym ciągu u boku swej pospolitej koleiny przeciętności, to znaczy pięknej małżonki? Czy przypominał sobie jeszcze czasami o swym mistrzu, prywatnym Mefistofelesie, który pragnąc jego zguby i pożywienia jego duszą, nieświadomie oddał mu wszelki blask słoneczny i scalił jego wewnętrzne paradoksy? Czy budził się on po środku ciemnej, mroźnej nocy i choć przez moment wodził opuszkami drżących palców po bliznach, które ten mu przekazał w formie afektu skłonnego wprawić w ruch słońce i gwiazdy, czy przymykał swe powieki, ćwiartował własną wargę i nieraz z płomiennym bólem wzdłuż serca żałował, iż mężczyzny nie było przy nim?

— I czy odnalazł on w końcu złoty środek, doktorze Stoffels?

Dociekliwy głos blondyna zdeterminował mężczyznę do przerwania martwych, chłodnych rozmyślań nad zamkniętymi kartami przeszłości.

— Życie imituje sztukę i naszym zadaniem jako artystów jest wieczna kreacja. Rozdzieranie szat pomiędzy tendencyjnością, wpisywaniem jej na usługi tak zwanej moralności i zadowolenia publicznego jedynie poniża ją i spycha z wyżyn absolutu. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niemal niepostrzeżenie rozrzewniony własną mową. Zerknął kątem oka na zdumionego, ale i zaintrygowanego mężczyznę i rozwinął swój ciąg myślowy pozbawiając ich wkrótce niezrozumienia. — Bezistotnym było czy wydobywał dzieło z kamienia, czy pędzlem przemierzał po nagim płótnie; równie dobrze mógł on kreślić sonety, a i tak mój podziw wobec jego dorobku byłby równie bezkresny. Był on artystą, panie Marrizano; wcale nie musiał go szukać, ponieważ samym jestestwem stanowił aurea mediocritas, a wszystko co wybiegało spod jego kunsztu było świętością; czy to odtwarzał największe zbrodnie, odsłaniał niegdyś niedostępne prawdy, bądź oczy wbijał w niebo i przenikał jawnie światłość Boga chwiejąc jego nieskończoność.

Student pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia i z powrotem powędrował spojrzeniem ku rzeźbie Michała Anioła.

— Piękny obraz matczynej miłości. — Odrzekł notując coś w skórzanym notesie. — Kobieta opłakująca śmierć własnego syna; już nie patetyczna Matka Boska lecz jedna z nas wielu, doświadczona bólem utraty ukochanego dziecka, istota ludzka.

Hannibal zadumał się nad usłyszanymi słowami, po czym skwitował zupełnie bezbarwnie, nieporuszenie i stoicko:

— W obliczu dotkliwej straty wszyscy obdzierani jesteśmy z patosu.

— Madea nie została.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, lecz w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

— Matki i ojcowie lepiej opiekują się przybranymi dziećmi niźli swoim własnym potomkiem.

— Pańskie słowa? — zapytał student.

— Leonarda da Vinci.

Hannibal ze stoickim chłodem i wnikliwym spojrzeniem ponownie powędrował ku lamentującej Maryi.

— Wie pan, doktorze Stoffels — zaczął po chwili młodszy mężczyzna, ku zdumieniu zmniejszając dystans między nimi. — nie bez powodu pragnąłem się z panem zobaczyć sam na sam.

Lecter ani nie drgnął.

— Byłem tego świadomy. — Powiedział jedynie martwo.

Marrizano rozejrzał się niemal paranoicznie wokół siebie, jakby obawiał się podsłuchu.

— Rozpoznałem pana — wyszeptał uśmiechając się szeroko i zadrżał w momentalnym napływie przerażenia. — panie Hannibalu Lecterze.

Doktor wykrzywił usta w rozbawionym uśmieszku zachowując stalowe nerwy i opanowanie. Cóż mu mógł zrobić dwudziestoletni niespełna chłopiec?

— Czy podzielił się pan z kimś swoim rozpoznaniem, panie Marrizano?

Blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową i bezpardonowo dotknął prawej dłoni Hannibala.

— Jestem pana wiernym fanem — wyszeptał niemal ze łzami w powiekach. — i nigdy bym pana nie wydał. Nawet pan sobie nie wyobraża jak... przerażony byłem gdy usłyszałem o pana rzekomym samobójstwie... a teraz stoi tu pan przede mną i... jestem niemal pewien, że popadłem w obłęd.

Hannibal bezwiednie uchylił i przymknął usta z powrotem, dawno już nie będąc na tyle zniesmaczonym.

— Zawsze pragnąłem z panem porozmawiać — kontynuował rzewnie student całym ciałem się trzęsąc. — wręcz marzyłem o tym, aby opowiedzieć panu o tym wszystkim, co boli moją duszę, bo my dwaj, doktorze Lecter, jesteśmy tacy sami! Jestem dokładnie taki jak pan i...

— Jest to dosyć chlubna hipoteza — Hannibal odrzekł oschle i wyrwał się z jego uścisku.

Marrizano załkał donośnie i schował twarz w dłoniach. Hannibal natomiast skrzywił się wobec podobnej egzaltacji i westchnął:

— Ludzkie szaleństwa nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. — Uniósł zaraz przemęczone powieki ku niebu i zapytał jakby od niechcenia. — Ale proszę bardzo, niech mi pan zdradzi; co boli pańską duszę?

Młodszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się do cna niestabilnie i wyszeptał przerażony:

— Chciałbym stanąć na dachu naszego uniwersytetu z pistoletem maszynowym i zacząć strzelać.

Hannibal pragnął całym sercem nie parsknąć wówczas śmiechem.

— Do kogoś konkretnego, panie Marrizano? — zapytał rozbawiony.

— Do kogokolwiek — student powiedział niespokojnie. — do jak największej liczby ludzi, do wykładowców, moich lokatorów... chcę w końcu coś poczuć, być wolny, śnię o tym całe miesiące, ta chęć nie daje mi żyć!

Lecter uśmiechnął się z bezlitosnym politowaniem i przekręcił głowę w bok.

— Niech pan to zrobi, w takim razie. — Skwitował przebiegłym szeptem prawdziwie zaciekawiony następstwami wydarzeń.

— Ale... jak to?

— Jak to sam pan powiedział na moich ostatnich zajęciach, moralność niewolników godna jest pogardy. Niech pan porzuci zatem te bariery, które narzuca panu obelżywy motłoch i pozwoli sobie na namiastkę przyjemności w życiu. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się niewinnie i opiekuńczo dotknął ramienia młodego mężczyzny ciepłą dłonią, zupełnie obejmując w jarzmo jego wolną wolę i ostatki zdrowego rozumu.

A w jego niestabilnym, jakże roztkliwionym spojrzeniu Hannibal odnajdywał swoją następną rzeźbę.

*

— A pan, doktorze Stoffels? Jest pan może ojcem?

Był niedzielny, słoneczny poranek, zupełnie daleki od charakternej pory zimowej, kiedy w zgromadzeniu aspirujących doktorantów historii sztuki Hannibal uraczał zebranych balastem inspiracji, jak i surowym materiałem konstrukcji myślowej. Popijał w skupieniu kawę i lustrował z rewerencją otwarte, analizowane wspólnie dzieło Platona, gdy dyskusja niepostrzeżenie nabrała charakteru znaczniej personalnego, aż w końcu, rodzin i potomstwa, a pytanie względem Lectera było niemal nieuniknione. Usłyszał je z ust blondwłosej, urodziwej dziewczyny, o strunach głosowych wypełnionych zdrową ciekawością, anielskością obycia, niemożnością skrzywdzenia choćby najlichszego insekta.

Hannibal obdarzył rozmówczynię spojrzeniem wolnym od wszelakich emocji. Z chłodnym opanowaniem zmrużył swe powieki i wypowiedział wkrótce w kamiennej odezwie:

— Miałem córkę.

— Miał pan?

— Niestety nie było jej dane przeżyć wiele na tym świecie.

— Och, bardzo mi przykro, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam...

Lecter posłał jej kurtuazyjny, artyficjalny uśmiech, twierdzący iż nic się w zupełności nie stało.

— Powiadają, iż im ktoś bardziej posiada niebiańskie usposobienie, tym krócej co do czasu matematycznego wiedzie żywot ziemski. — Skwitował ze swoistą rezerwą, całkowicie zdystansowany emocjonalnie wobec przywoływanych chwil. — Tkwi w tym wielka słuszność. Do twarzy jej było ze słońcem i bielą, a nie chaosem naszych początków.

— Moje kondolencje więc, dla pana i pańskiej żony.

Mężczyzna cierpko wykrzywił usta na usłyszane słowo.

— Wraz ze śmiercią córki żaden więzeł fizyczności nie trzymał nas dłużej przy sobie.

— A utrzymujecie ze sobą kontakt?

Hannibal uniósł blade oblicze ku słońcu.

— Skądże, porzucił mnie. — Skwitował beznamiętnie czując jak niegdyś wypowiedziane w jego kierunku słowa powolnie poczynają wrzynać mu się w głębie. Nie będę za tobą tęsknił. Nie znajdę ciebie. Nie zamierzam ciebie szukać. Nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie jesteś ani co robisz. Nie chcę o tobie więcej myśleć. Żegnaj, Hannibalu. Zachował kamienny, niemal martwy wyraz twarzy i dokończył spokojnie. — On jest już przeszłością, a przeszłość tkwi poza moją atencją.

— I prawidłowo — mruknął jeden ze studentów siedzący nieopodal. — cóż za okrutność pozostawiać bliską nam osobę przy pierwszych przeciwnościach losu.

Hannibal utkwił w mężczyźnie niepozorne, wprawdzie pytające spojrzenie. Czy była to okrutność? Will przecież nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego; swoim zniknięciem sprawił mu dozgonną przysługę.

Nie mniej jednak, posłał swemu uczniowi szeroki uśmiech.

— Kiedy dwóch ludzi pała do siebie uczuciem nieskończonym — Lecter westchnął z pewnym patosem, pragnąc ponad wszystko zmienić meritum dzielonej dyskusji. — a nie może tego pogodzić, oto jest wielka tragedia.

— Hamlet kochał nieskończenie Ofelię — odezwała się panna Rossi rozrzewniona. — a jednak z winy wewnętrznych rozdarć między sferą moralną i emocjonalną; pragnieniem zabójstwa, a etyczną niemożnością rozkoszowania się w nim, odrzucił od siebie niemal każdego. Włącznie z własną ukochaną.

Doktor Lecter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jednak nie skomentował słów niewiasty w żaden sposób.

Zgromadzeni poczęli zagłębiać się w szekspirowskiej dyskusji i rzewnie operować argumentami, Hannibal natomiast sięgnął za swój telefon i zupełnie dyskretnie, z równie posągowym i poważnym wyrazem spojrzenia, wszedł na stronę dziennikarską panny Freddie Lounds. Przemykał skrajnie niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem wzdłuż strony internetowej, żadnym z artykułów nie zdobywszy dostatecznej uwagi. Miał już zamknąć kartę i z powrotem powrócić do otwartego Symposium Platona, jednakże ubiegł go pewien nagłówek na samym dnie strony, który, cóż, przykuł jego zainteresowanie w każdej krzcie i calu.

Morderczy kochankowie na zawsze razem — brzmiał jego początek i Hannibal w pierwszym momencie uśmiechnął się niemal w czymś na mętne podobieństwo niedowierzania.

Lustrował przez dłuższy moment beznamiętnym, wnikliwym spojrzeniem załączone do artykułu fotografie. Pierwsza z nich, przedstawiała osmagany nocą, pamiętny klif, druga zaś wykonany z ciemnego granitu nagrobek obleczony wokół krwistymi płatkami róż i zniczami. Nad nim tkwiła nachylona jakaś niewiasta, być może trzydziestoletnia, o ciemnych blond włosach i zapłakanej, sinej, krągłej twarzy. Czyżby to była małżonka Williama?

Towarzysze jego południowej kawy wymieniali między sobie roztkliwione spostrzeżenia i całkiem zaabsorbowani konwersacją nie dostrzegli wyobcowania ich mentora z literackiej dyskusji. Każdy zdawał się coś mówić; z zaangażowaniem wydobywali ze swych sinych ust pojedyncze dźwięki bezustannie wprawiając przy tym własne dłonie, najczęściej mało zgrabne, w ruch. Z wielką częstotliwością mrugali swymi oczyma, po każdym ze zdań zapalczywie cyrkulując powietrze i wszelkie te poruszenia z żywego, intrygującego pejzażu w filharmonii życia przemieniały się powoli w istną, bezkunsztowną kakofonię, doprowadzającą Lectera do białej gorączki.

Hannibal przyjrzał się treści dostrzeganego artykułu, w posturze zupełnie kamiennej, niemal posągowej.

Ponowna konsultacja prezesa Sekcji Behawioralnej Federalnego Biura Inwestygacyjnego, Jacka Crawforda z Niestabilnym Grahamem w sprawie tajemniczych morderstw zakończyła się tragedią. Jak widać FBI, które ma w obowiązku chronić obywateli zupełnie wypadło ostatnimi czasy z formy; nie jest w stanie sobie obecnie poradzić z pierwszymi lepszymi, codziennymi mordercami i wyzyskuje się przy pierwszej sposobności wątpliwymi moralnie umysłami. Można pokusić się o wiele spekulacji jeżeli przychodzi do Grahama. Żadnym odkryciem ani domysłem jest jednak jego skomplikowana znajomość z Hannibalem-Kanibalem; Lecter pchnął go nożem we własnej kuchni, a Graham pognał za nim do Europy gotów uciec z nim i pozostawić swoje dawne życie, w nieznanych okolicznościach oboje znaleźli się na farmie Masona Vergera, gdzie Graham po raz kolejny o mało co nie zginął spod ostrza Lectera i w ostateczności Lecter wymordował wszystkich poza samym Grahamem, zaniósł go do łóżka i zaopiekował się nim?!! Według słów innych, Graham miał odrzucić względy szalonego doktora a Lecter, który chociaż mógł uciec i raz na zawsze odciąć się od dawnego życia, dobrowolnie oddał się FBI!

W sądzie Graham zeznawał na niekorzyść Lectera, ostatecznie szalony doktor wywalczył sobie niepoczytalność i spoczął w szpitalu. Niestabilny Graham wkrótce ożenił się, jednak w sprawie Zębowej Wróżki wznowił także dawno-małżeńskie wizyty do szalonego doktora i wiele godzin spędził z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Powołując się na słowa strażników, Graham nawet dotykał nostalgicznie szyby! Wkrótce Graham pomógł uciec szalonemu doktorowi ze szpitala i zmierzyli się z Zębową Wróżką. Jak wiadomo, Zębowa Wróżka została dotkliwie pokaleczona i zmasakrowana, a nasi morderczy kochankowie mieli moment na przedyskutowanie swojej relacji. Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, poza naszą znajomością i zarejestrowaniem na kamerze Zębowej Wróżki, zdeterminowało Lectera do zabicia się. Nic dziwnego, skoro po odrzuceniu przez Grahama był w stanie porzucić wszystkie dobra materialne i własną wolność, a teraz, po wspólnym morderstwie, napotkał odrzucenie po raz następny.

Nawiązując do zeznań Jimmiego Price'a i Zellera, przez ostatnie miesiące Graham przejawiał epizody psychotyczne na miejscach zbrodni, popadał w złość, cisnął wobec pracowników groźby. Kiedy próbowałam zadać mu parę pytań przed budynkiem, podniósł głos i powiedział mi z martwym spojrzeniem: „Wszyscy jesteśmy mordercami, panno Lounds. Człowiek musi stać się lepszy i gorszy. Najgorsze jest niezbędne do najlepszego. Kto prędzej się z tym zaznajomi, tym lepiej dla niego". Żałoba za ukochanym doktorem wykrzesała z niego nazbyt wiele nietzscheanizmu, Tattlers.

Niestety nie było mi dane zobaczyć Grahama po raz następny. Mężczyzna, powołując się na specjalistów, niedługo po naszym spotkaniu napisał krótki list i udał się na miejsce zbrodni Zębowej Wróżki. Stąpając na krawędzi miał zadzwonić do doktor Alany Bloom i pożegnać się z nią, psychiatra odmawia jednak wyjawienia słowo w słowo deklaracji swego znajomego. Natychmiast wezwano służby ratunkowe, jednak pomimo prób reanimacji Graham już nie żył. Znaleziono jego ciało niedaleko nad brzegiem. Graham nie pożegnał się nawet z własną żoną ani przybranym synem! W ostatnich chwilach myślał o szalonym Hannibalu Lecterze.

Doktor Alana Bloom długo zachowywała milczenie. Kilkukrotnie reagowała gniewem na moje pytania i cisnęła wiele inwektyw, które z szacunku do Was, moi Tattlers, nie przywołam. Ostatecznie powiedziała (wykrzyczała) jedynie następujące słowa (pozwoliłam sobie wykasować wulgaryzmy): „Nic dziwnego, że jego psychika nie wytrzymała kolejnych obciążeń! Will nie umarłby gdyby ktokolwiek przy nim czuwał! Crawford zupełnie zlekceważył jego stan, po prostu wykorzystał go w najgorszy sposób i to on jest winien jego śmierci! Mam nadzieję, że odbiorą mu prawo wykonywania zawodu". Nie mniej jednak, jest to prawdziwa tragedia chyba dla nas wszystkich, Tattlers. To niepoważne, żeby FBI wyzyskiwało się niestabilnymi, socjopatycznymi mordercami, a potem umywała ręce od tragicznych konsekwencji.

Hannibal wyłączył urządzenie po przeczytaniu artykułu i w grobowym milczeniu upił łyk swego ristretto, nazbyt skostniały do wykrzesania z siebie jakiejkolwiek nacechowanej emocjonalnie reakcji na wyczytane wieści. Po prostu schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni garnituru i powrócił kurtuazyjnym uśmiechem do zgromadzonych, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

*

Wśród gór i esencjonalnych winnic, nad lazurową zatoką, potężny gmach Uniwersytetu był za wieczoru oświetlony płonącymi rdzawoczerwono pochodniami. Na parterze widniała sekwencja arkad zamkniętych od góry za pomocą łuku i posągów greckich myślicieli ze stiuku, wokół okalały je wszechobecne błonia niegdyś zieleni, wówczas płatków śniegu i alabastrowej bieli.

Niemal drętwota i martwy marazm tej chłodnej, siarczystej nocy odbił się na fizjonomii Hannibala, o czym świadczyły wyjątkowo zapadłe powieki, ziemista, blada cera i posiniałe wargi. Być może jedynie jego odzienie — cynobrowa koszula z cienkich nici two-ply, wykwintny, tweedowy garnitur, żakardowa kamizelka ze skrzydlatymi klapkami pod spodem, kaszmirowy krawat o barwie wyrazistego szkarłatu, skórzane w kolorze perskiej czerni półbuty ze wzmacnianym czubkiem, płomienny sygnet z czternastokaratowego złota na prawej dłoni oraz nieskalanie zaczesane do tyłu włosy — nadały mu pewien urzekający koloryt, oznakę świetności i nieskończoności.

Przemierzył wybrukowany ceglastymi kamieniami hol uczelni, obdarzając adorującym, promiennym uśmiechem olbrzymie kolumny kamienne ze złoconymi kapitelami, na wysokości dachu w kątach pozłacane popiersia, kopuły zwieńczone koronami. Do sensorów mężczyzny dobiegała muzyka klasyczna — sam początek Allegretta VII Symfonii Ludwiga van Beethovena. Z każdym subtelnym, budzącym stopniową grozę posunięciem skrzypków, mężczyzna wymierzał następne kroki, donośnie stykając podeszwą ekspensywnego buta o podłoże kafelkowej szachownicy. Absorbował swe spojrzenie zadziwiającymi kompozycjami kwiatowymi tuberozy przemierzając w węża załamane schody, wodząc opuszkami swych palców po mahoniu poręczy. 

— Swoistość stanowiska Descratesa przeciwstawiała się nie tylko tradycjom myśli antycznej, ale i również obowiązującym kanonom moralistyki chrześcijańskiej!

— Owszem, deklaracja Descratesa w tym zakresie była niemal heretycka.

Do Hannibala dobiegły rzeczone niskie i męskie głosy, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg hucznej sali bankietowej. Doroczny ceremoniał literatów z wyższych, włoskich sfer nie rozczarował jego oka. Wykwintne, wieloświatowe damy w złocistych sukniach wymieniały roztkliwione spojrzenia z mężnymi, odzianymi w szykownie skrojone garnitury mężczyznami, wokół śmiechy, rzewne dyskusje dotyczące sztuki, zaloty, swawole, toasty szampana. Wszyscy kolejno przystępowali, ściskali się za ręce, całowali w czoło bądź w dłonie, czarowali poezją i komplementem. W eterze unosiły się zapachy cudzej wody kolońskiej i silnych, wielokwiecistych perfum damskich, niepozorne nuty cygar i zapachowych świec.

Hannibal podziwiał widok przed sobą jakby wnikliwie obserwował obraz na płótnie. Setki dystyngowanych ludzi składali się na panoramę prawdziwej inteligencji i przyszłości tego świata. Jakież to było piękne, jacyż ludzie byli piękni, jaki świat był niebywale interesujący i nieprzewidywalny.

Uniósł martwe spojrzenie ku kryształowemu żyrandolowi tuż nad jego głową i zadumał się — ile osób mógłby on zabić swoim upadkiem z sufitu?

Mężczyznę nie wypełniało nic, zupełnie nic, poza absolutną próżnią. Wprawdzie cierpiał na zupełny niebyt emocjonalny. Potrzebował użyczenia jego zastygłej duszy rozległego horyzontu, bowiem ta zapadłość sensoryczna była niemal obezwładniająca. Jego znajomi z uczelni prędko dobiegli do niego, rzewnie ucałowali i uraczyli słodkim winem; Hannibal wypił kieliszek za kieliszkiem i naraz z powrotem doznał stanu ekstatycznego. Począł urokliwie deklamować pisma Byrona i Dantego, zaś ludzi coraz więcej gromadziło się przy nim i nie ustawało w zachwycie. Odczuwał przyjemne ciepło chociaż usta miał zimne, przepełniał go gorąc choć dreszcz mroźny rozbiegał się po jego piersi, obejmował się z ludźmi, przyciskał ich do serca, całował damy po dłoniach i tańczył z nimi najpiękniejsze kompozycje skłonne wzruszyć do stanu ronienia łez, ponieważ życie było tak nieskończenie interesujące.

Dobiegała północ, gdy Hannibal urwał dyskusję z pewną, urodziwą niewiastą, której imienia nie spamiętał i udał się po kolejny kieliszek szampana.

— Ucieka pan od rozważań o Descratesie — doktor usłyszał męski, rozbawiony głos i naraz zerknął w kierunku jego właściciela. — i zupełnie się nie dziwię; na świecie chodzili filozofowie godniejsi docenienia.

Mężczyzna z pewnością przed czterdziestym rokiem życia, odziany w gustowny smoking przystanął przed Lecterem i upił łyk różowego wina, które dzierżył w kościstej dłoni. Hannibal uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zlustrował posturę jegomościa od stóp do głów; śniada, ziemista twarz, morskie spojrzenie, kilkudniowy zarost okalający wyraźnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, krótkie i hebanowe, miejscami kręcone włosy, gustownie zaczesane do tyłu.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z nieskrywaną aprobatą.

— Rozróżnił on miłość intelektualną oraz wzruszeniową opartą wyłącznie na aspekcie zmysłowym. — Lecter skwitował z subtelnym uśmiechem, mając na tyle kurtuazji ażeby odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę. — Miłość sama w sobie natomiast, prawdziwie ludzka i dopełniona, miała być integracją obu tych rodzajów miłości, ponieważ człowiek jest zespoleniem duszy i ciała. Jest zdecydowanie za co darzyć rewerencją Descratesa.

Rozmówca uśmiechnął się niemal podminowany i przemknął językiem wzdłuż swych warg wobec usłyszanych słów.

— Fragment korespondencji Descratesa do królowej Krystyny! — Prędko podał Hannibalowi swoją dłoń. — Ma pan mój bezkresny szacunek i oddanie. Vincent Sieyès, doktor filozofii nowożytnej.

— Doktor Oliver Stoffels. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się niewinnie przedstawiając się mężczyźnie fałszywym aliasem, kiedy uścisnął jego miękką, przyjemną w dotyku dłoń.

— Wiele o panu słyszałem; wszyscy pana zachwalają. Trafił nam się do kadry prawdziwy człowiek renesansu.

— Jeżeli w rzeczywistym świecie ziemskim pewności wszystko jest tak pewne, to winszuję światu ziemskich pewności. — Hannibal oznajmił zachowując równowagę pomiędzy prezentowaniem żarliwego uśmiechu, a utrzymaniem tonu wypełnionego odpowiednim patosem. — Daleko mi do człowieka renesansu.

— Ale nie zaprzeczy doktor, iż sama Opatrzność naznaczyła pana darem filozofii.

Hannibal cierpiał na nazbyt dosadny kompleks boskości, ażeby przejść wobec usłyszanych słów zupełnie obojętnie.

— Żyć i nie filozofować — zaczął niefrasobliwie. — to po prostu mieć oczy zamknięte i nigdy nie próbować ich otworzyć.

Vincent Sieyès wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni brunatną papierośnicę z grawerem i sięgnął za wysmukłego, białego papierosa.

— Pali doktor? — wysunął w stronę Lectera jednego z nich i uniósł brew.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się niewinnie i żądny wrażeń oraz utrzymania jak najdłużej wszelkich możliwych doznań, w milczeniu sięgnął za używkę pomimo, iż niemal nią gardził.

— Nie wydaje mi się pan człowiekiem palącym — kontynuował bezpardonowo Sieyès. — a palenie jest prawdziwą namiętnością na duszy.

— Istnieją na świecie znakomitsze namiętności duszy.

— Warto jednakże zasmakować każdej z nich. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Lectera filuternie.

— Wszystkie one są dobre z natury dobre i powinniśmy unikać jedynie ich bezmyślnego nadmiaru. — Hannibal upił łyk szampana i zaciągnął się papierosem.

— Papieros jest doskonałym przykładem doskonałej rozkoszy. Sprawia przyjemność, a nie zaspokaja.

— Czegoż żądać więcej? — Hannibal uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Portret Doriana Greya, Oscar Wilde.

— Wspaniale — Sieyès zawtórował mu uśmiechem i zmniejszył odległość między nimi. Miał już odezwać się ponownie kiedy dołączyła do obojga mężczyzn wysmukła, blondwłosa kobieta. — Och, a oto jest moja partnerka, Rosalia De Montrachet. Rosalio, oto doktor Oliver Stoffels.

Hannibal przeniósł wnikliwe spojrzenie ku anielskiej piękności odzianej w karmazynową, podłużną suknię z bufiastymi rękawami i odgrywając zupełnie oczarowanego, ucałował prędko wierzch jej delikatnej dłoni.

— Belissima.

— Chyba musimy zaprosić pana Stoffelsa do nas na kolację, czyż nie? — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a jej blade lico zapłoniło się rumieńcem.

— I nie tylko na kolację — Sieyès mruknął z pewną nonszalancją, która jednak stała się zupełnie znikoma w cieniu ewidentnego zainteresowania Hannibalem w aspektach obszerniejszych od jedynie intelektualnego. — jeżeli pan Stoffels jest otwarty.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się niepozornie i zadumał się nad zasugerowaną, obdartą chociażby z krzty moralności propozycją. Czy potrzebował tego? Absolutnie nie. Czy zamierzał jednak się zgodzić? Tak. A dlaczego? Albowiem świat był interesujący, a mężczyzna ciekaw był tego co obydwoje mogli mu zaoferować, on należał przecież do tych, którzy najbardziej wielbili życie i adorowali każdy jego moment, a wszelkie ludzkie rozterki, zakochania bądź żałoby, godne były jedynie śmiechu i politowania, nic nie mogło go zranić, wyzwolony był spod jarzma smutków i niedoli, szczęście przemawiało w jego oczach i ustach, satysfakcja zaś z życia i każdej obranej wędrówki, niczego nie żałował, nikogo nie potrzebował, nikogo nie kochał, miał w końcu to czego pragnął — był wolny.

Czyż nie?

— Ależ to ja zapraszam państwa do siebie — uśmiechnął się promiennie. — przygotowałem znakomite Passato di Mele.

Następne momenty jego życia niemal rozmazywały się ze sobą, albowiem z każdym kolejnym posunięciem Hannibal coraz dobitniej odczuwał się zdystansowany, niemal jakby spoglądał na swe decyzje, doświadczenia i doznania z bezpiecznej odległości widza w teatrze. Delektował się ze swymi gośćmi szampanem i truskawkami, wsłuchiwali się w tembr artystów zza gramofonu i rozmawiali o Sokratesie, Hannibal również czuł się zupełnie zdystansowany gdy Sieyès złożył na jego przyschniętych ustach pocałunek, łapczywie rozpinał guziki od jego ekspensywnej koszuli, panna de Montrachet natomiast rozpinała swoją suknię z zamroczonym przez pożądanie spojrzeniem. Hannibal traktował rzeczone ménage à trois niczym kolejną zabawę, możliwość zamienienia próżni w jaką popadł z nagła w kolejną namiętność, zezwalającą mu odczuć wszystko więcej, intensywniej, mocniej, bardziej; był wolny, czyż nie? Miał w końcu to, czego chciał.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak niezaspokojony nawet gdy runęli w trójkę na miękki materac do cna przemęczeni, kiedy winno było dokonać się ulżenie cielesne?

Hannibal palił z nimi cygaro i ponownie popijał szampana, rozmawiał rzewnie i porywał ich serca, a nadal nie odczuwał zupełnie niczego, nie czuł się nawet właścicielem własnego ciała. Wydawało mu się odległe, niemal za szybą, a wszelkie poruszenia, jakby sterowane zupełnie nieznaną mu siłą. W pewnych momentach zadawał sobie nawet pytania — czy przypadkiem nie udawał przed samym sobą? A jeżeli owszem, to co takiego udawał? Przymknął wkrótce mgliście swe powieki obok tymczasowych partnerów i oddał się prawdziwym objęciom Morfeusza, które nagle, odpowiedziały mu na wszelkie jego zduszone wątpliwości.

Czuł w piersiach coś artyficjalnego. Nie był to zaród przerażenia ani gniewu, lecz coś zupełnie wcześniej wprawdzie niespotykanego. Tkwił posadzony przy stole w jego dawnym domu w Baltimore, odziany w jeden ze szlachetniejszych garniturów, który kiedykolwiek wpadł w jego posiadanie. Okna otwarte były na oścież; wiał dotkliwy, zimowy chłód, który wprawił mężczyznę w nagły paraliż mięśni. Pragnął czym prędzej je zamknąć, jednakże nie mógł powstać z siedzenia, jakby był wręcz niemal do niego siłą przytwierdzony. Uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem w swym martwym oku.

— Co łączy mnie i Mischę? — Dobiegł do Lectera nagle przygnębiony, grobowy ton męskiego głosu.

Uniósł prędko swe powieki ażeby dostrzec siedzącego na przeciw niego Willa; równie anielskiego niczym wiecznie w jego pałacu pamięci, a jednak tym razem dotkliwie zasmuconego. Młodszy mężczyzna był do cna nieszczęśliwy, a po jego bladym, nieskalanym licu żadnymi bliznami życia rzeczywistego spływały lśniące łzy.

— Oboje zostaliśmy poświęceni na twoim ołtarzu. — Graham rozwiał jego wątpliwości następującą odpowiedzią i powstał ażeby wkrótce nachylić się nad Hannibalem i wyszeptać miękko do jego ucha. — Pozwolisz aby nasza ofiara się zmarnowała?

Hannibal w żaden sposób nie zareagował i jedynie pozwolił młodszemu mężczyźnie nakarmić się mięsem na talerzu przed nim. Will karmił go w zupełnej ciszy, delikatnie przemykając opuszkami palców drugiej dłoni po włosach Lectera. Do Hannibala począł dobiegać specyficzny posmak mięsa i niemal się zakrztusił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż William karmił go pozostałościami Mischy.

— Nie — wymknęło się bezwiednie z ust Hannibala, kiedy przyjmował pokarm z osoby, którą kochał. — nie znowu, nie.

Will nie słuchał jednak mężczyzny i nakarmił go do końca, nie przestając głaskać go po włosach.

Wkrótce sceneria zmieniła się drastycznie; wokół zapanowała grobowa ciemność, a Hannibal sam sięgał za złoty, drogi widelec w celu skonsumowania posiłku. Wszędzie unosił się dym, który począł dusić Hannibala, a jednak zajadał z coraz większym apetytem strawę na swym talerzu. Jedzenie stanęło mu gardle, kiedy pojął, iż nie spożywał już dłużej ciała Mischy, lecz Williama. Na talerz poczęły spływać jego gorzkie łzy, które wkrótce przemieniły się w rdzawoczerwoną, gęstą krew i Hannibal łkał niewyobrażalnie, pożerając dalej swego ukochanego.

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy w środku nocy, wyrywając się z tego koszmaru.

I nagle próżnia jego serca wypełniła się po brzegi rozpaczą. Impuls, rozpacz i wszystko co destruktywne, przyćmiły martwość jego spojrzenia i zdeterminowały go do powstania z łoża. W pozorach stoickiego opanowania nałożył na swoje nagie ciało płócienny, czarny szlafrok, głos zupełnie zastygł mu w gardle i przez moment bywał niemal święcie przekonany, iż świat już nigdy więcej nie dozna zaszczytu usłyszenia jego tembru. Zaczesał płynnym poruszeniem dłoni swe włosy do tyłu i chwycił do ręki dwa ostrza kuchenne.

Powędrował w grobowej ciszy do jego rozespanych towarzyszy i uśmiechnął się zimno. Zanim zdążyli się do końca przebudzić, mężczyzna odebrał im życie w sposób wątpliwie moralny i pławiąc się we krwi własnych ofiar, uczuł łzy cisnące mu się do powiek i świadomość ta była dla jego dumy niemal uwłaczająca, a jednak zaprzestać nie potrafił.

Był psychiatrą, na Boga, widział wtedy na klifie spojrzenie Williama, dostrzegł tę iskrę pokusy odebrania sobie życia w jego oku i pomimo to, zostawił go tam samego. To nie miało się tak skończyć. Hannibal po trzech latach zniewolenia dostał z powrotem to wszystko czego pragnął — był człowiekiem wolnym, panem życia i śmierci, mógł wprawdzie wszystko i świat stał przed nim otworem, ale musiał się dowiedzieć o samobójstwie jedynej istoty ludzkiej na tym świecie, której nie pokonał, lecz ta pokonała jego i...

Hannibal schował zapłakaną twarz w splamionych krwią dłoniach i upadł na chłodną ziemię.

*

Wyprany z emocji pozostawił dla Federalnego Biura Inwestygacyjnego morderstwo zainspirowane Caravaggiem, pragnąc zwabić do siebie Crawforda i poderżnąć jego arterię szyjną za to, jak ośmielił się po raz kolejny podnieść swe obskurne dłonie na niestabilnym, wrażliwym umyśle Williama. Gnał na motorze w środku nocy do samego Rzymu, ponieważ gdziekolwiek pragnął umrzeć, to właśnie tam, idąc śladami Michała Anioła.

Zamierzał zabić po raz ostatni i skończyć ze sobą raz na zawsze — to miało być jego Wielkie Zakończenie, rzeź krwi bardziej dotkliwej od tego, co przydarzyło się w jego kuchni w Baltimore.

A jednak, ku największym szyderstwie losu, Hannibal znalazł się kilka dni później w katedrze Trinita dei Monti pod ostrzałem samego Grahama.

I stali oboje naprzeciw siebie w szoku i milczeniu, przekonani nawzajem o swych śmierciach, doprowadzeni do zupełnej krawędzi psychicznej.

— Hannibal...? — usłyszał miękki głos jego przyjaciela i zadrżał oniemiały, ponieważ nie był to sen, lecz rzeczywistość.


	7. VII

*

Hannibal potrafił rozpoznać go po jego uderzającym zapachu; niewysublimowanej, taniej nucie wody po goleniu, która w posiadaniu każdego innego stworzenia stanowiłaby co najwyżej godny pogardy miazmat. Istota pierwotnego właściciela nadawała mu jednak pewnego sentymentu i związanej z nim, pobłażania wobec podobnych bagateli. Psychiatra rozpoznałby obecność młodszego mężczyzny chociażby miał zostać pozbawiony zmysłu wzroku i dostrzegać świat jedynie oczami duszy, poprzez sposób, w jaki ten zaczerpywał oddech i jak stąpał krucho po ziemi; poprzez jego niestabilny chichot, zaród obłędu, sekwencje paradoksujących się ze sobą ekspresji, wszechstronny blask przyćmiewający oblicze samego Boga.

Mężczyzna nie musiał zatem długo oscylować nad ewentualnym posądzeniem swojego umysłu o paroksyzmy i omamy; William — nie wiedzieć dlaczego i jaką wynikłością cudownego wydarzenia — żył. Wszelkie poruszenia przypadku i impulsu splotły ich materie z powrotem ze sobą, jakby rzeczywistą intencją Boskiej Interwencji wcale od zarzewia nie było unicestwienie ich obu, lecz pojednanie. Jak mógł wprawdzie inaczej wyjaśnić podobny zbieg okoliczności? Pragnąc pomścić swego przyjaciela, nieświadomie zwabił go przed własny ołtarz.

William natomiast nie czuł się na tyle pewien własnej kondycji psychicznej co Hannibal; poddawał w wątpliwość obrazy przed sobą dostrzegane, mając z tyłu głowy okrutną świadomość, że jego zszargany umysł byłby skłonny zaprzedać mu podobne ułudy. Spoglądał więc na twarz Hannibala do cna rozdarty; siny i skostniały, balansujący na pograniczu szaleństw, nieświadom mechanizmów zachodzących w jego mózgu, wątpliwy moralnie, niepewien tego, czy aby przypadkiem zupełnie nie utracił już kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Psychiatra jawił się przed jego podsiniałymi powiekami w kwitnącym niemal, fizycznym stanie — starannie przycięte, miejscami przyprószone siwizną włosy tkwiły w zaczesaniu do tyłu i choćby jeden, frywolny kosmyk nie śmiał opaść Lecterowi na znój czoła; klatkę piersiową natomiast, nieco wysmuklejszą niż sprzed sześciu miesięcy, opinała koszula bielsza od śniegu, ciemnoszara kamizelka i płoniąca dobrobytem, żakardowa marynarka. Pod tą srebrną niewzruszonością kryły się głębie tajemnicze i choć niegdyś Hannibal Lecter doborem i kunsztem w odzieniu stanowił odpowiednik gracji i gustowności, tak wówczas, nawet nie o tyle odzyskał dawną świetność, co przeszedł samego siebie. Pod tą bryłą światła kryła się jednak śmierć i martwota w spojrzeniu doktora.

Will opuścił chwiejnie dzierżoną w skostniałych dłoniach broń i roześmiał się maniakalnie; na wpół ze szlochem a ubawieniem i odrzekł:

— Jesteś moim rajem utraconym.

Hannibal niemal zastygł wobec podobnego stwierdzenia. Czyżby był sercu przyjaciela na tyle jednak bliski, iż ten zaprawdę spoglądał przez kraty jego zniewolenia i pławił się w bólu za nim, gdy go nie było? Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczyma zupełnie skonfundowany, nie mniej jednak pozostawał dalej milczący, zainteresowany przebiegiem wydarzeń.

— Cóż za szkoda, że nie rajem odzyskanym. — Hannibal odrzekł uśmiechając się sztywno.

Zastygnięte od zimna ciało Willa pogrążało się w coraz dobitniejszych spazmach; mężczyzna westchnął donośnie z ciemiężnym trudem, a po jego piersiach przemknęły dreszcze. W każdej żyle uczuwał jak luteń drgnienie, wrzącą krew słyszał jakby była zupełnie bytem oddzielnym i odgrywała jakąś samotną melodię.

— Nie mogę ciebie widzieć w nieskończoność — kontynuował William cicho, niemal cedząc. — bo doprawdy oszaleję.

Hannibal błądził nieodgadnionym, niemal beznamiętnym wzrokiem po przemokniętej posturze swego rozmówcy, uczuwając jakby mięsień sercowy podchodził mu do gardła. Czy jego żywy kształt był dla Grahama ułudą? To znacząco komplikowało zaistniałą, samą w sobie zawiłą sytuację.

— To się musi w końcu skończyć, Hannibalu. — Will nie zaprzestawał egzaltowanej tyrady w duchu przekonania, iż Lecter stanowił przed nim jedynie projekcję smętnego umysłu. — Od lat dzierżysz dłonie na mojej szyi i nie potrafię odetchnąć. Wypuść mnie w końcu, ja już tak dłużej nie mogę. Musisz mnie wypuścić.

Lecter nie utrzymał presji kontaktu wzrokowego z podobnym aniołem i spuścił wzrok ku dębowej podłodze, z niedowierzania kręcąc głową.

— Obawiam się, że jesteś przemarznięty, mój drogi Willu. — Odpowiedział jedynie po chwili grobowej ciszy i ruszył w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny, stale dzierżąc zakrwawione ostrze w prawej dłoni. — Objawami hipotermii są nastroje niepokoju splecione z dezorientacją i fizycznym uczuwaniem bólu. Gdy wychłodzenie staje się poważne, ofiara nie jest w stanie samodzielnie sobie pomóc z powodu otępienia, zaburzeń świadomości oraz irracjonalnego zachowania; mogą pojawić się wizje oniryczne i omamy, maligna bądź utrata poczucia czasu. Jest to doprawdy piękny stymulator przypominający nam o naszej śmiertelności. Co dostrzegasz przed sobą, Will?

Graham zmarszczył czoło na podobny zalew słów i mętnie, bezsilnie wydusił ze swych przyschłych ust:

— Co...?

Hannibal posłał mu miękki, niemal kruchy uśmiech, jednakże nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Milcząco opatulił młodszego mężczyznę swoim, zdecydowanie na Williama przydużym, wełnianym płaszczem w odcieniu szarości.

Ciało Hannibala emanowało nieskończonym pokładem ciepła; zupełnie nieartyficjalnego, namacalnego, oddziałującego na zmysły. Williamowi krew odpłynęła z twarzy, kiedy samoświadomość niczym haust lodowatej wody spłynęła wzdłuż jego umysłu, spinając wszelkie jego mięśnie, przysparzając wyziębione ciało o następne ze spazm.

— Ty skurwysynie.

Młodszy mężczyzna uniósł brwi oniemiały i zachichotał rozpaczliwie, odganiając łzy cisnące mu się do powiek. Czy doprawdy był tym zaskoczony, iż przez sześć miesięcy pławił się w zupełnej degradacji i zdewastowaniu, okrzykach cierpienia i łzach potęgi nieskończonej w żałobie sfabrykowanej przez Lectera ku... wyłącznie jego rozrywce? Czy Hannibal obserwował go z oddali w ubawieniu nad jego ludzkimi, uwłaczającymi jego godności łzami? Czy smakował swe podniebienie w szampanie i włoskich owocach śmiejąc się bezkreśnie z tego jak Williamowi mogło na nim zależeć, jak tęsknił za nim i podoba tęsknota odbierała mu świetności umysłu?

Zostawiłeś mnie tam na śmierć, cisnęło się Grahamowi do ust. Wykorzystałeś mnie do wywalczenia sobie wolności. Sprawiłeś, że za tobą cierpiałem. Chciałeś, abym za tobą cierpiał i tęsknił. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, uczyniłeś ze mnie zupełnego błazna, zadrwiłeś z mojej wrażliwości. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić...?

Zdusił jednakże we własnym, rozdrażnionym wnętrzu wszelkie oznaki podobnych słabości i uniósł harde, zimne, niemal pełne pogardy spojrzenie ku zdumiewająco w dalszym ciągu milczącemu Hannibalowi.

— Miałeś być martwy — syknął.

Beznamiętność Williama niczym zimna klinga wdarła się Hannibalowi w serce.

— Przykro mi zatem, że cię rozczarowuję. — Lecter wycedził równie chłodno nie drgnąwszy choćby powieką, ażeby nie dać zezwolenia rozmówcy na dotarcie wgłąb jego kamiennej osłony za pomocą czegoś równie zawodzącego co mikroekspresja.

Ty zostawiłeś mnie na trzy lata, czy doprawdy pół roku to tak wiele?; Hannibal pragnął zakontestować. Nie widział jednakże w tym jakiegokolwiek celu. Nie marnuj swej miłości na człowieka, który nie dostrzega jej i nie ceni; napisał niegdyś Shakespeare.

— Nienawidzę cię — wycedził gniewnie Will kręcąc głową niczym w jakimś amoku. Z powiek spływały mu samotne, mieniące się krople łez. — gardzę tobą ponad wszystko, gardzę.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się jedynie, uczuwając cisnące mu się do podsiniałych powiek własne łzy.

— Przez ostatnie lata uczyniłeś mnie tego zupełnie świadom.

Gdybym zabrał ciebie ze sobą, nie wybaczyłbyś mi tego. Pozwoliłem ci odejść; dałem ci to, czego pragnąłeś. Ja również myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Dlaczego znów więc jestem winien?

Will przełknął z trudem ślinę, wysilając się na dalsze utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego z mężczyzną. Powędrował wkrótce spojrzeniem na dzierżony przez starszego mężczyznę nóż; ociekający szkarłatną krwią ofiary, nieskazitelnie ostry, mogący zaoferować jedynie boleściwą śmierć.

— Zamierzasz mnie zabić? — Will zapytał spokojnie.

Hannibal zacisnął dłoń pewniej na rękojeści ostrza.

— A ty, Will? — Nie odpowiedział mu. — Zamierzasz zabić mnie?

Will zachichotał frenetycznie cały się trzęsąc.

— Być może. Nie bardzo. Nie wiem.

— Muszę mieć pewność, iż tego nie uczynisz. — Doktor skwitował taktownie, niemal szeptem, dotykając wolną dłonią spiętego ramienia mężczyzny dla wzbudzenia w nim chociażby krzty zaufania. — Czy jesteś skłonny dać mi tę pewność, Will?

Graham wzdrygnął się wobec niepożądanego dotyku.

— Nie... rób tego.

Jakaś ostatnia iskra w oku Hannibala bezpowrotnie zgasła na usłyszane słowa. Posłusznie jednak wycofał dłoń z ramienia mężczyzny, nie mając w intencji naruszyć jego sfery komfortu. Spoczął jednakże zaraz po tym opuszkami palców lewej ręki na dzierżonej przez Williama broni palnej. Wodząc sensorami dotyku po zimnej lufie, wyważenie odrzekł:

— Oddaj mi broń. Niewątpliwie potrzebujesz obecnie kotwicy skłonnej zapewnić ci dostateczne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, nie mniej jednak w twojej kondycji mentalnej masz sposobność uczynienia nieświadomie krzywdy sobie samemu, jak i mnie.

William nie odpowiedział, jedynie ciało jego zatrzęsło się jeszcze bardziej.

— Oddaj mi broń, Will.

— Odsuń się.

— Chyba nie mam przyjemności ciebie zrozumieć. Oddaj mi broń.

— To się nie wydarzy.

— Will, nie myślisz racjonalnie. Oddaj mi broń.

Graham prychnął i silnym poruszeniem wyrwał się z uścisku starszego mężczyzny. W cielesnych spazmach wycelował bronią palną tuż w klatkę piersiową Lectera i uśmiechnął się maniakalnie.

— Chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji, Hannibalu. To ty oddasz mi swoją broń.

Hannibal posłał mu zimne, niemal wściekłe spojrzenie i uniósł powoli obydwie dłonie do góry. Nie odłożył jednak w dalszym ciągu swego noża. Nie miał już nic do utracenia, tak więc rzucił w eter przepełnione kpiną zapytanie:

— Czy tego właśnie pragniesz, Will? Zastrzelić kogoś, bez kogo nie potrafisz żyć; poświęcić mnie na swoim ołtarzu?

Will uniósł brew do góry oniemiały jego impertynencją.

— Nie odwzajemniam twojego miłosierdzia, Hannibalu.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się drwiąco, nigdy nie wątpiąc w jego obojętność. Nie mniej jednak począł kontynuować, sięgając za narzędzie, którym operował w mistrzowskim, niemal diabelnym polocie — manipulację.

— Uchowałeś po mnie żałobę i nagle stoję oto tu przed tobą żywy. Utracisz mnie po raz drugi, Will? Tym razem już na zawsze? Niech nie zwiedzie ciebie pragnienie wybaczenia.

Will przymknął na chwilę powieki, a po jego sinej twarzy spłynęło multum różnorodnych ekspresji.

— Akty okrucieństwa to jedyne co rozumiem. — Wycedził zaciskając pewniej palec wskazujący na spuście.

Lecter uniósł brew w zadumie i prawdziwej konfuzji.

— Nic bardziej mylnego. Na twe jestestwo składa się tak wiele detali, iż żaden artysta w swej świetności nie umiałby skreślić ich piórem; człowiek witruwiański nie powinien redukować siebie do pojedynczego czynnika determinującego. — Skwitował z pragmatycznym opanowaniem, nie zezwalając sobie w chwili próby na ustąpienie z patosu. — Nie mniej jednak nie zamierzam błagać o litość; śmiało, pociągnij za spust, pozwól sobie na podniecenie uderzające w klatkę piersiową niczym zimny medalion. Muszę ciebie jednakże ostrzec, że postrzał ten będzie równie śmiertelny dla ciebie, co utrata Abigail. Skrycie się za bronią palną cię od tego nie uchroni. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się martwo i wysunął w kierunku mężczyzny dzierżony nóż. — Zrób to jak należy, Will, niech moja krew splami twoją duszę tak samo jak krew naszej córki, kiedy poderżnąłem jej przed tobą gardło w mojej kuchni. Być może nawet dostrzeżesz ją w moim martwym ciele. Pokładam taką nadzieję.

William stanął jak wryty, z początku nie będąc w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu; tej impertynencji było już za wiele. Upuścił broń z hukiem na podłogę i ruszył w stronę Hannibala, aby uczynić po chwili to, czego pragnął wprawdzie już od wielu lat — z całej siły uderzył go w szczękę. Hannibal ani nie drgnął wobec otrzymanego uderzenia; kamiennie uchował beznamiętność na swej zimnej twarzy i przymknął spokojnie powieki, odchylając głowę w bok i szczodrze zezwalając Grahamowi na dalsze uderzenia.

— Jesteś dla mnie nikim — wychrypiał rozpaczliwie William szarpiąc za materiał jego koszuli, zawzięcie wymierzając mu następne ciosy. — Zrujnowałeś mi życie, ty bestio w ludzkim ciele!

Hannibal posiadał pewne granice wyrozumiałości, natomiast Graham wyjątkowo je naruszył. W pewnym momencie silnie zacisnął dłoń na zamachniętym nadgarstku Williama i wykręcił jego rękę bezlitościwie; młodszy mężczyzna niemal zawył z bólu i utracił zwierzchnictwo nad ich konfrontacją. Niespełna w parę sekund jego plecy zostały porywiście zderzone ze ścianą pomieszczenia, okrutny i nieopisany ból przemknął po jego splocie krzyżowym, zachłysnął się brakiem tchu gdy prawa dłoń Lectera zacisnęła się bestialsko na jego szyi, zaś ostrze zakrwawionego noża William uczuł na swoim sercu.

Graham kilkukrotnie usiłował jeszcze wyrwać się z pazernego uścisku mężczyzny jednakże bezskutecznie. Przyparty tak więc do muru, z ostrzem noża powolnie wrzynającym mu się w miękką skórę jego klatki piersiowej, zaszlochał w apogeum paniki i zatrwożenia.

— Czy zamierzasz się uspokoić? — wycedził Hannibal ochrypniętym głosem, zapłoniony iskrami gniewu; źrenice zupełnie zlały się z brązem jego oka, a czerstwa twarz nie zdradzała chociażby krzty ludzkiego odruchu poza pogardą.

William był niemal pewien, iż nie ujdzie z życiem.

— Zapytałem czy zamierzasz się uspokoić. — Lecter zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego miękkiej szyi.

Graham pragnął wykrzyknąć inwektywy, załkać z niewyobrażalnego bólu, wyrwać się z uścisku zanim ten wyrządziłby mu dostateczną krzywdę, gdyż obraz poczynał powoli zanikać mu przed oczyma, dusił się i stał na pograniczu śmierci. Will chciał oznajmić mężczyźnie, iż uścisk ten bolał go niemiłosiernie — łzy spływały po jego rozpłomienionej twarzy, wysuszone wargi drżały — natomiast nie był skłonny wydusić z siebie ani jednej, mętnej sylaby w całkowitej bezsilności. Lada moment ustać mogły poruszenia jego dróg oddechowych i Graham mógł uczynić tylko jedną, jedyną rzecz, skłonną go wybawić.

Przemyślał wszelkie za i przeciw; to było nieetyczne, zupełnie niewspółczujące i William nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek dopuścił się na tyle wyrachowanej manipulacji względem drugiego człowieka, nie mniej jednak nie pozostawiono mu żadnego wyboru.

Przymknął swe powieki bezsilnie i choć wiedział, iż będzie siebie za to nienawidził, złożył długi pocałunek na ustach Hannibala.

*

— Dzwoniłaś do niego?

Zapytał Jack Crawford przemierzając osmagane nocą pospiesznie rzymskie, tłoczne ulice. Z oddali dobiegały huki dział, rozrzewnione śpiewy i okrzyki radości. W głębi ulic błysnęły gromnice i panna Starling mimowolnie zadrżała, zachowała jednak kamienny wyraz twarzy.

— Nie odbiera, panie Crawford. — Kobieta rzuciła z zaniepokojeniem. — Co robimy?

— Nie mam pojęcia, Clarice. Chryste, tracimy przez niego kontrolę nad sytuacją!

— A co, jeżeli Will coś sobie zrobi? — zapytała uczuwając jak głos tłumi jej się w gardle. — Nie było z nim ostatnio za dobrze. Dał mu pan broń.

— Cholera jasna. — Wycedził Jack spanikowany.

— Nie możemy go zostawić samego. — Kontynuowała panna Starling patrząc hardo na Crawforda. Wobec gniewu i niepewności swego szefa, egzaltacji wypruwającego Jacka z jakiegokolwiek pragmatycznego podejścia, pozostawała ona ostatnim ogniwem myślącym w ówczesnej chwili i dzierżyła wszystko w ryzach. — Czy możemy chociaż, nie wiem, Boże jedyny, namierzyć jego telefon, cokolwiek...?

Crawford utkwił w kobiecie zdumione spojrzenie. Zgodnie wykrzyknął parę komend do swoich przełożonych za nimi i oznajmił ze spokojem wewnętrznym, kiedy już pozostali sami na jednym z mostów kamiennych:

— Doceniam twoje zaangażowanie, Clarice; jest ono niemal godne podziwu. Przypuszczam, że musiałaś bardzo się z Willem Grahamem... zżyć.

Clarice spojrzała na mężczyznę z ukosa, w pierwszej chwili nie dowierzając jego słowom.

— Wykonuję swoją pracę, agencie Crawford. Jestem zaangażowana nie z powodu kwestii osobistych, lecz w wyniku własnego profesjonalizmu. Proszę sobie darować mizoginię w naszym miejscu pracy, jeżeli byłby pan łaskaw.

Crawford spuścił wzrok zmieszany, jednakże nawet nie próbował się obronić.

— Czy Will jest świadomy, że znałaś doktora Lectera? — zapytał po chwili zmieniając meritum ich konwersacji.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się miękko z drwiną i spuściła wzrok w dół nieukontentowana.

— Will miał parę podejrzeń, nie mogłam ich całkowicie odeprzeć. Nie mniej jednak jego wiedza na temat mojej relacji z doktorem jest wprawdzie znikoma.

Tak jak pańska, pragnęła dodać, ugryzła się jednakże w porę w język.

— Jak Will Graham zareagował na tę wiedzę? — Crawford uniósł brew ku górze zupełnie nieprzekonany.

— Chaotycznie, mogłabym rzec. Zupełnie ufnie natomiast. Próbowałam zrozumieć jego działania na bazie moich własnych doświadczeń z doktorem Lecterem.

— Stąpamy po kruchym lodzie, Clarice. Nie mając żadnych dowodów wykluczona jest konsultacja resztą Sekcji, przez co zdani jesteśmy na siebie. Czy zauważyłaś coś nowego od czasu naszej ostatniej rozmowy?

Panna Starling usiadła na krawędzi zimnego marmuru i westchnęła.

— Nie wiedziałam kiedy panu o tym powiedzieć, uwzględniając, że Will cały czas był z nami... Czy słyszał pan o niedawnej masakrze w Mediolanie?

Jack wzruszył ramionami w swoistej konfuzji.

— Pierwsze słyszę. Czy powinienem był?

Clarice westchnęła zupełnie wytrącona z kontenansu. Dlaczego ją to nie dziwiło? Posłała swemu rozmówcy kpiący uśmiech i sięgnęła po telefon aby ukazać Crawfordowi artykuł o kuriozalnej strzelaninie na dachu Uniwersytetu Mediolańskiego; ukazała mężczyźnie fotografie dziennikarzy i rozpoczęła mowę ku wyzwoleniu go z wątpliwości:

— Kilka dni temu niejaki Benito Marrizano, student filozofii i historii sztuki trzeciego roku na Uniwersytecie Mediolańskim, w trakcie popołudniowej przerwy od zajęć wyszedł na dach budynku i zaczął ostrzał z broni palnej w kierunku każdego nieszczęśnika, który stał na dziedzińcu. Następnie sam popełnił samobójstwo.

Jack Crawford przeczesał skonsternowanym spojrzeniem zdjęcia i skinął głową do kobiety, aby kontynuowała.

— Zabił pięćdziesiąt siedem osób, panie Crawford. Pięćdziesiąt siedem, w tym dwunastu wykładowców.

— Cóż, to... dużo jak na jedną osobę... za jednym razem. Co to ma jednak wspólnego z naszym śledztwem?

— Naturalnie przeczesałam kręgi, w których Marrizano się otaczał. — Panna Starling zabrała telefon komórkowy z powrotem i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jakby tajemniczo. — Niewiele znajomych, artystyczna dusza, prawdziwy romantyk. Proszę jednakże zgadnąć, kto wykładał na Uniwersytecie Mediolańskim jego kierunek.

Crawford zmarszczył czoło zupełnie zbity z tropu.

— Oświeć mnie.

— Czy mówi coś panu nazwisko Stoffels? Oliver Stoffels?

— Nic mi nie mówi.

Clarice w milczeniu pod nos podstawiła Crawfordowi fotografię z jakiegoś bankietu; sądząc po odzieniach dystyngowanego, dostępnego jedynie dla ludzi z wyższych sfer, zaś nie pruderyjnego motłochu. Mężczyźni w gustownych smokingach uwiecznieni niczym wprost z balów dwudziestolecia międzywojennego, roześmiane kobiety wokół, tańce, toasty i nieskończone szczęście emanujące iskrami w spojrzeniach zgromadzonych. I tuż w samym centrum fotografii, obejmujący jakąś urodziwą brunetkę, pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna w trzyczęściowym garniturze, którego śmiałą i zarazem kamienną twarz Jack rozpoznał aż nazbyt dobrze.

Skostniały wpatrywał się w oblicze Hannibala Lectera i wpierw zaniemówił ze zdumienia.

— Mój Boże, ten skurwysyn żyje.

— I przeżywa najwspanialsze dni swojego życia.

— Zabiję go własnymi rękoma. — Crawford wycedził, po czym zawahał się. — Czy myślisz, że Will wie? O tym, że... Hannibal Lecter żyje? Czy mógł wiedzieć o tym przez cały czas i ukrywać to przed nami?

Clarice kiwnęła głową przecząco.

— Istnieją dwa prawdopodobieństwa; Will jest bezdusznym socjopatą potrafiącym wywoływać drgawki toniczno-kloniczne na zawołanie bądź nie miał o tym pojęcia i żył w przekonaniu o jego śmierci. Ale pan go zna przecież lepiej.

Crawford prychnął pod nosem.

— Nie jestem pewien go czy znam. — Skwitował po chwili minorowo. — Znacząco zmienił się przez te kilka ostatnich lat, Clarice. Empatia była niegdyś jego koszmarem i największym lękiem; obecnie jest jego pancerzem. Nauczył się nad nią zapanować, wysuwać ją na powierzchnię kiedy tylko zechce jako atrybut, aby po chwili zupełnie zdusić ją w środku i nawet nie drgnąć powieką w chwili dostrzeżenia obcego bólu. Nie jestem już świadom tego co się odgrywa w jego wnętrzu; nie od czasu wydarzenia z doktorem Chiltonem.

Panna Starling zmarszczyła czoło i przez moment nie odezwała się; analizowała usłyszane słowa i biła się sama ze sobą, z tym czy winna była Grahamowi w dalszym ciągu ufać.

— Czy spostrzega pan w nim socjopatę? — zapytała cicho.

— Nie mam na tyle kompetencji. Alana Bloom uciekała od tej tezy i zarzekała prędzej, że jest niestabilny.

— Nie pytam o zdanie pani doktor Bloom, tylko pana.

Crawford przez chwilę oscylował nad odpowiedzią.

— Cóż, przeżył wiele traum ostatnimi czasy.

— A traumy są katalizatorem zaburzeń osobowości. — Dodała Clarice wymownie, gdy na jej bladej twarzy wyjawił się grymas. — Czy myśli pan, agencie Crawford, że doktor Lecter zaprzedał mu tak wiele traum celowo? Ażeby spłycić jego poziom empatii, wyzwolić atawizm z jego głębi i uczynić go antysocjalnym na swoje nieskalane podobieństwo?

— Masz na myśli, czy doktor Lecter chciał go złamać? Niezaprzeczalnie tak.

— A czy jego zabiegi były sukcesywne?

— Moim zdaniem, Will jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się na tyle stabilny, co obecnie — zaczął ponuro. — jednak pozory niestabilności są mu na rękę i pozwalają mu wiele ugrać.

Clarice Starling pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, nie mniej jednak apetyt jej ciekawości stale pozostawał nienasycony. Zmarszczyła czoło i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, niemal urokliwie i słodko, niepozornie zapytała:

— Co takiego dostrzegł w nim doktor Lecter, agencie Crawford? Dlaczego akurat Will? Co niby w nim było aż tak wyjątkowego? — Gdyby nie pozory uprzejmości, Crawford mógłby wyczuć w jej tonie niskiego głosu niemal pewną zawiść.

Mężczyzna westchnął i zastanowił się przez chwilę, przenosząc spokojne spojrzenie w osmagane mrokiem, gwieździste niebo.

— Hannibal Lecter pragnął być dostrzeżony i zrozumiany. Wszyscy posiadamy tę chęć, głęboko zakorzenioną w naszych wnętrzach; być dojrzanym i uhonorowanym za to kim jesteśmy, a seryjni mordercy wprawdzie się tym od nikogo nie różnią. Hannibal mógł przecież dalej w samotności śmiać się nad posiłkami i żyć pełnią życia, ale w pewnej chwili musiało go zmęczyć bycie jedynym w swoim teatrze. Tylu ludzi go widziało, żaden jednak go nie dostrzegał; tylu zachwycało się nad nim, a żaden jednak go nie doceniał. Nikt nie był na tyle godny wejrzenia przez jego zwierciadło. Aż nagle, nieświadomie, rzuciłem mu jagnię na stół; co więcej, jagnię zdolne się z nim empatyzować, zdolne go pojąć, dojrzeć. Na tyle giętkie i łatwo przystosowujące się, że mógł śmiało przelać go do własnej formy i patrzeć z satysfakcją, jak ten zastyga i kształtuje się na nowo. — Jack urwał i pokręcił głową niemal z przygnębieniem. — Żałuję, że nie odesłałem Willa Grahama od razu do Alany Bloom. Uważałem, że terapia z osobą mu nieobojętną nie będzie na tyle efektowna, tak więc przekazałem go wprost w szpony doktora Lectera.

— Czego doktor Lecter od niego chce obecnie? — niewiasta zapytała po chwili jawnie zainteresowana. — Co on chce z nim zrobić? - prychnęła. — Zabić go? Zjeść? Przelecieć?

Crawford skrzywił się i oznajmił słabo:

— Prawdopodobnie wszystkie trzy możliwości, nie chciałbym natomiast wiedzieć w jakiej kolejności. — Zamilkł na moment i westchnął bezsilnie. — Zezwalam ci na wszystko, Clarice. Jestem zdesperowany i chcę dopaść tego człowieka. Weź to — wręczył jej broń do delikatnej dłoni. — i użyj kiedy tylko zajdzie potrzeba. Miej Willa Grahama na oku; jeżeli Lecter miałby wpaść na nasz celownik, to jedynie poprzez niego. Oczywiście oficjalnie niczego nie musisz wykonać, natomiast... między nami, Clarice, masz moją pełną aprobatę. Pozwalam ci na wszystko, bo wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą mogącą go schwytać.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się miękko i schowała otrzymaną broń.

Prędko dobiegły do nich czyjeś prędkie kroki i usłyszeli:

— Szefie! Namierzyliśmy telefon pana Grahama! To niedaleko; kościół Santissima Trinità dei Monti!

Jack wymienił z Clarice porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i pędem rzucili się w pościg.

*

Kiedy delikatne wargi Williama spoczęły na jego, Hannibal całkowicie odrętwiał. Utracił oniemiały zwierzchność nad swymi dłońmi, a broń białą, którą dotychczas przyciskał Grahamowi do serca, po prostu bezwiednie wypuścił z ręki — splamione krwią ostrze stoczyło się na ziemię powodując tubalny trzask. Uścisk na szyi Williama mężczyzna niemal zupełnie rozluźnił, lecz nie odwzajemnił niespodziewanego ucałowania; tkwił po prostu zawieszony w przestrzeni z uchylonymi w zdumieniu powiekami, biernie pozwalając Grahamowi na dalsze dzierżenie inicjatywy, bardziej bądź mniej świadomie.

W pierwszej chwili rzeczony czyn wydawał się Hannibalowi niedorzecznym, a wręcz karygodnym. Świadomość motywacji Williama — jedynie manipulacyjnych, a nie biologicznych - zaburzyła wszelki spokój wewnętrzny jaki Lecter zdołał przez ostatnie, wyjątkowo niekorzystne chwile osiągnąć. Pierwszym, bezwarunkowym odruchem Hannibala na podobną napaść na jego cielesność i umysł było natężone pragnienie wykręcenia młodszemu mężczyźnie karku. Nie mniej jednak, ku jego zatrwożeniu, odnalazł siebie zupełnie bezsilnym i niezdolnym do poruszenia się, a tym bardziej do ponownego podniesienia na Williama ręki; nie spuszczał więc z przyjaciela wzroku, płonąc piekielnym ogniem od wewnątrz, usiłując oprzeć się pokusie odwzajemnienia. Cóż za smutnym człowiekiem by wprawdzie był, gdyby ponownie zezwolił sobie na roztkliwienie i łzy poruszenia z powodu niczego innego jak gorzkiej ułudy; fantasmagorii odzwierciedlenia jego pragnień, manipulacji względem niego, zainicjowanej jedynie w celu zwiedzenia jego osoby.

Mięsień sercowy rozszczepił się jednak z jego umysłem i choć przez wiekuiste dekady jego puls nie przekroczył osiemdziesięciu pięciu uderzeń na minutę — nawet gdy wrzynał swe kły w ciało ofiary, zatapiał szpony w ludzkim wnętrzu i rozpruwał nieszczęśników na czynniki pierwsze — wówczas serce niemal wyrywało mu się z klatki piersiowej, podchodziło mu do gardła, płonęło, i nigdy mężczyzna nie czuł się tak bardzo przerażony brakiem kontroli. Próbował zarejestrować jego ruch, przyłożyć całą swą atencję wobec jego poczynań i odepchnąć go od siebie z hukiem, lecz towarzyszyło mu wrażenie, iż straci przytomność gdy chociażby pozwoli sobie na zdrżałą powiekę. Tak więc William dalej ćwiartował zębami jego dolną, przysuszoną wargę i chociaż sprawiał mu tym fizyczny ból, Hannibal nie kontestował, a oczy coraz bardziej miewał szkliste.

Will sam z siebie, po dłuższej chwili oderwał się od warg starszego mężczyzny i naraz łapczywie nabrał powietrza, począł krztusić się tubalnie i bezprzytomnie osunął się na ziemię łapiąc się obiema dłońmi za zaczerwienione, odkryte gardło.

Utkwił pełne pogardy, ale i pewnego, diabelskiego polotu, wyrachowanego samozadowolenia i hegemonii spojrzenie w paradoksalnie górującego nad nim doktora — Hannibal dalej stał jak wcześniej stał nieporuszony i kuriozalnie jak na siebie milczący, zaś samotna, niemal niedostrzegalna łza spłynęła po jego sinym policzku. Uczuł pod bezwiednie rozchylonymi, ukąsanymi ustami metaliczny, esencjonalny posmak i zaraz skonfrontował się ze strużką własnej krwi spływającej wzdłuż jego brody. Ostateczny, jakże namacalny dowód na to, iż nie śnił i Will Graham naprawdę to zrobił; naprawdę go pocałował. Doktor przemknął językiem po swoich wargach, nasycił się posmakiem metalicznej krwi i pozostałością po nucie czerwonego wina jaką udelektowały jego wyrafinowane podniebienie usta towarzysza i westchnął donośnie.

Trwając dalej w grobowym milczeniu, Hannibal schylił się powolnym ruchem po upuszczony nóż. Kiedy już oplótł jego rękojeść opuszkami palców, rzucił Grahamowi z góry krótkie, pozbawione wyrazu spojrzenie i odwrócił się do wyjścia. Trzasnął drzwiami i zniknął; William nie zatrzymywał mężczyzny nazbyt skołowany ostatnimi minutami i schował twarz w dłoniach nadal uzupełniając łapczywie braki powietrza.

Niczym za mgłą dobiegły wkrótce do jego sensorów słuchu liczne okrzyki; w kakofonii zdołał rozpoznać nawoływania panny Starling i Crawforda. Lada moment jego towarzysze wkroczyli wraz z tabunem policjantów do zakrystii i Will jedynie skulił się bardziej pod ścianą, momentalnie przybierając na bladej twarzy wiarygodny wyraz przestrachu i histerii. Nadeszła pora na mały teatrzyk.

— Will, o mój Boże! — krzyknęła Clarice i prędko uklęknęła przed zapłakanym mężczyzną. Dotknęła jego podrapanej, zsiniaczonej szyi drżącymi rękoma i posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie. — Boże drogi, co się stało?

Graham załkał donośnie i dławiąc się własnym szlochem w grobowym milczeniu przytulił się do miękkiego ciała niewiasty. Brunetka prędko zaoferowała mu uciechy i objęła go, zdrżałego i autentycznie zlęknionego. Crawford natomiast zmarszczył czoło z nutą podejrzliwości, stojąc w bezpiecznym zdystansowaniu. Wodził skrupulatnym spojrzeniem po zamordowanym, do połowy rozćwiartowanym mężczyźnie na podłożu nieopodal i z powrotem po zatrwożonym niczym małe dziecko Grahamie.

— Biegnijcie za nim... — wychrypiał William niestabilną artykulają strun głosowych. — on nie uciekł daleko...

— Kto, Will? Opisz nam mordercę.

— W moim wieku... uczestnik festina... brunet... niższy ode mnie... zielone oczy... on zabił tego człowieka tutaj... złapałem go na gorącym uczynku... o mało co mnie nie zabił...

— Brunet, czterdzieści lat, zielone oczy, poniżej metra osiemdziesiąt, uczestnik festina! — powtórzyła hardo panna Starling odwracając się do policjantów. — Każda sekunda jest cenna, biegnijcie!

Crawford w dalszym milczeniu nie spuszczał krytycznego z oka Williama, będąc zupełnie od wewnątrz rozdartym — jego odruchem było całkowite zaufanie wobec jego zachowań, nie mniej jednak sytuacja na tyle była kuriozalna, iż długo musiał oscylować. Jack uczuł jak głos zastyga mu w gardle i spuścił po chwili pokornie wzrok w podłogę. Wybuch Williama — tak autentycznie szczery, wypełniony emfazą, niemal rozpaczliwy — niczym haust zimnej wody przebiegł po jego posturze i zbudził w nim momentalny wstyd. Jak mógł o cokolwiek niegodziwego podejrzewać Grahama przez chociażby sekundę?

— Wybacz, Will. — Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i westchnął. — Wybacz, że znów ciebie zawiodłem. Wybacz mi.

Graham nic nie odpowiedział; wtulił się dosadniej w ciało Clarice i przez moment jeszcze łkał cicho, wrzynając się swym artyficjalnym szlochem w serce każdego w tym pomieszczeniu, wzbudzając w nich uczucie najprawdziwszej winy.

W rzeczywistości chciało mu się śmiać z ubawienia.

Clarice pokornie odprowadziła Williama do hotelu, poczęstowała go winem i okryła jego zziębnięte, zmokłe ciało kilkoma kocykami. Mężczyzna sprawiał kobiecie pozory jak najszczerszej wdzięczności i na pożegnanie raz jeszcze wtulił się w nią żarliwie dziękując rozrzewniony za troskę. Ta emanując jakże promiennym uśmiechem poleciła się na przyszłość i w razie problemów zapraszała do swojego pokoju na samym końcu korytarza.

Kiedy Will pozostał w pokoju sam, dramatyczna maska spadła mu natychmiast z posiniałej twarzy i odetchnął ze swoistym uczuciem ulgi, opadając bezwiednie na materac małżeńskiego, obleczonego pierzem łoża. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i schował twarz w dłoniach nie zaprzestając śmiania się do rozpuku. Oniemiały przećwiartował sobie wargę i zerknął na zegarek tkwiący na szafce nocnej; dochodziła północ. Prędko zerwał się z posłania i odział na raptem jedynie czarny podkoszulek wełniany płaszcz Hannibala. Dopiął skrupulatnie każdy jego brunatny guzik drżącymi palcami i przystanął przed podłużnym lustrem obleczonym złotą ramą. Opuszkami palców przemknął wzdłuż zasinienia na swej szyi i westchnął miękko, niemal nostalgicznie, na ulotny moment przymykając podsiniałe powieki aby powrócić mętnawym wspomnieniem do intensywnego zacisku na jego gardle. Opuścił naraz swój pokój majestatycznym krokiem i wkrótce owiał jego aparycję chłodny, niosący mu remedium rześki wiatr.

*

Rzym nocą nagle wydawał mu się być tak pięknym - wszelkie te ruiny nagle posiadały tyle różnorodnych barw, których wcześniej mężczyzna nie dostrzegł. Jeszcze na samym początku tego wieczoru pstrokacizn tłum, obecnie karnawał, radość, młodość, piękno. Lada moment festino miało dogasnąć — nadeszła północ i dzwon uderzył, huk działa, żandarmy rozgromiły tłum, każdy zdmuchnął iskrę z własnego płomienia, ktoś krzyknął donośnie: carnevale e morto! Jaśń księżycowa opłomieniła widnokrag, coraz to ciszej szumiał śnieg, a lód zgrzytał za każdym razem, kiedy Graham wymierzał kolejny krok skórzanym półbutem. Przekroczył most Ponte Milvio i oparł dłonie na poręczy kamiennej, przez moment wpatrywając się nieobecnym wzrokiem w zatokę. Czuł się niemal... spragniony.

Kroki powiodły go aż do Fontanny di Trevi, najsłynniejszej rzymskiej fontanny, wówczas pod osłoną nocy oświetlonej artyficjalnym blaskiem lamp z pobliskich, kamiennych uliczek. Kunsztowne zespolenie architektury, rzeźby, sztucznych skał i wody wywiedzione spod planu Nicolo Salviego, przedstawiać miało władcę mórz — Neptuna, w otoczeniu morskich bóstw. William wnikliwym spojrzeniem lustrował spadek murów, stopnie sypkiego pyłu skał w tunikach winnic, lazurową, zimna wodę wytryskującą zza kołysanych postaci niczym syntetyczna piana morska. Mężczyzna zasiadł na zimnej, marmurowej krawędzi fontanny i popatrzył w zamyśleniu przed siebie. Przed jego mętnawymi, oceanicznymi oczyma widniała podłużna, starodawna kamieniczka jak najbardziej dalej rezydowana przez ludzi; jedni siedzieli na balkonie i palili cygara, na kolejnym tarasie kobieta wieszała pranie, na następnym jeszcze zapewne para sobie niewiast ukochanych, poruszała się w wysublimowanym, delikatnym tańcu do piosenki lecącej z włoskiej stacji radiowej. Graham wsłuchał się w jej słowa wnikliwie i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, spuszczając pokornie wzrok w dół jakby kłaniał się przed samym Wszechmogącym.

Qu'est c' qu'on a pas ecrit  
Sur elle et moi  
On pretend que nous tuons  
De sang froid  
C'est pas drol'  
Mais on est bien oblige  
De fair' tair'  
Celui qui s'met a gueuler

Maint'nant chaq'fois  
Qu'on essaie d'se ranger  
De s'installer tranquill's  
Dans un meuble  
Dans les trois jours  
Voila le tac tac tac  
Des mitraillett's  
Qui revienn't a l'attaqu'

Un de ces quatr'  
Nous tomberons ensemble  
Moi j'm'en fous  
C'est pour Bonnie que je tremble  
Qu'elle importanc'  
Qu'ils me fassent la peau  
Moi Bonnie  
Je tremble pour Clyde Barrow

D'tout' facon  
Ils n'pouvaient plus s'en sortir  
La seule solution  
C'etait mourir  
Mais plus d'un les a suivis  
En enfer  
Quand sont morts  
Barrow et Bonnie Parker  
Bonnie and Clyde

Graham przez moment jeszcze wydajający się nieskończonym, siedział osamotniony z przymkniętymi oczyma na krawędzi fontanny, nieruchomo niczym skostniały posąg Fidiasza z kości słoniowej i czternastokaratowego złota. A gdy uchylił swe powieki po chwili instynktownie, nie tkwił już przy fontannie sam. Hannibal Lecter rozpiął płynnym ruchem dłoni guzik od swej ciemnoszarej marynarki przed spoczęciem na marmurze tuż po prawicy młodszego mężczyzny. Kiedy już to uczynił, westchnął niemal niezauważalnie i jego kamienny wzrok powędrował gdzieś bezprzytomnie przed siebie; włosy miał nieco roztrzepane i przekrzywiony krawat, a jednak biła od niego w dalszym ciągu jego świetność i nieskalanie, stoicyzm i nieukruszona powaga.

— Znalazłeś mnie — szepnął z uznaniem William odwracając powoli swe spojrzenie w jego kierunku. Zlustrował uważnie poćwiartowane usta starszego mężczyzny i skrzywił własne wargi w szczerym uśmiechu nabrawszy kojącej pewności, iż wszystko to działo się naprawdę. — i choć widzę ciebie moimi oczami, nadal wydajesz mi się odległy.

Lecter w dalszym ciągu nie patrzył w stronę Grahama.

— Wzrok ludzki zawsze jest jedynie ślepotą. — Skwitował jedynie w beznamiętnej odpowiedzi, cytując dogodny fragment Fausta.

Will przez moment jeszcze absorbował się widokiem przyjaciela — żyjącego, bezpiecznego, tak spokojnego na duchu — trwając niemal w zawieszeniu, po czym odchrząknął przywołując siebie do porządku i niepozornie odwrócił wzrok na swe zziębłe, zaciśnięte dłonie ulokowane na własnych kolanach.

— Kiedy myślę o tobie — zaczął niepewnie Graham, przymykając bezsilnie swe powieki. — zawsze przed oczami mam twoją głowę. Wyobrażam sobie wtedy, że sięgam palcami za jej tył, a następnie roztrzaskuję twoją czaszkę, kruszę ją z zupełną trywialnością. Patrzę ze spokojem na twój rozluźniony mózg i poszczególne jego płaty usiłując uzyskać przeklęte odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, które nigdy nie przychodzą. — Urwał niepewnie i ośmielił się powędrować wzrokiem w kierunku swego rozmówcy. Hannibal patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, niemal martwo, a jednak z największą krztą uwagi wsłuchując się w to, co ten jeszcze miał do przekazania. Will począł więc kontynuować. — Co my sobie zrobiliśmy? Co zrobimy teraz? Dlaczego zawsze gdy uraczasz mnie swoim spojrzeniem, masz taki zasmucony wyraz twarzy? Czy po tym wszystkim; całym tym piekle nawzajem sobie wyrządzonym, moglibyśmy jeszcze zaznać ułudy szczęścia? Oto moje pytania, oto moje myśli.

Hannibalowi ani nie drgnęła podsiniała powieka — w milczeniu analizował usłyszane słowa wpierw nazbyt skostniały. Spojrzał więc wnikliwie na bliznę Grahama na jego sinym policzku spod ostrza Dolarhyde'a, gustownie przykrytą skrupulatnie wyrównanym zarostem — z ulgą na sercu mógł odrzec w duchu, iż nie prezentowała się na tyle tragicznie na ile przypuszczał tego pamiętnego dnia sprzed pół roku.

— Czymże są nasze myśli, jeżeli nie nas samych formami, które płyną w stronę tych, których kochamy? — Odrzekł po chwili psychiatra z lekkim, ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem, który naraz prędko zgasł kiedy William wyraźnie skonfundował się usłyszanym zapytaniem i spuścił wzrok. Hannibal uchylił bezwiednie zdrżałe usta jednakże po tym przymknął je z powrotem, przez moment poszukując w głowie stosownej kontynuacji wypowiedzi, która nie wprawi młodszego mężczyzny w dosadniejszy dyskomfort. — Trzeba przecież przejść przez ból i trud nim powróci się do raju. Czy powracasz czasem myślami do przeszłości, Will?

Co Hannibal miał na myśli, to czy chociaż przez moment Will pomyślał o nim.

— Od ciebie ani śmierć ani nawet wieczność cała mnie nie oderwie. — Graham powiedział rozrzewniony, uśmiechając się w głębokim smutku ale i czymś jeszcze; pewna iskra zapłoniła się w jego powiece emanując witalizmem i determinacją. — Tak zrosłem się z tobą przez przeszłość, że cała, jakakolwiek moja przyszłość jest zarazem twoją. Co we mnie pozostało z życia jest twoim, co z bólu i pociechy, to tym, które ty mi dałeś i tylko ty możesz dać znów.

Co Will miał na myśli, to jawne zadeklarowanie, iż myślał o nim i o nich obu bez chwili ustanku.

Hannibal nie czuł się jednakże przekonanym.

— Czy wypowiadasz łgarstwa, Will?

— A jak uważasz? — prychnął zgorzkniale nieco wytrącony z równowagi.

— Jestem niepewien co do swoich uważań. Popatrz tylko na siebie; niegdyś taki bezbronny i kruchy, niczym ranne, małe pisklę. A teraz? Cóż za cwany i stanowczy zrobił się z ciebie chłopiec, tuż na moich oczach.

— Sęk w tym, że jedynym człowiekiem na tej ziemi, z którym mogę być w zupełności szczery jesteś właśnie ty. — Skwitował łamliwym barytonem Will, sprawiając wrażenie niemal bezmyślnie zamroczonego jak i zażenowanego własnym tragizmem. Na ile rzeczywiście tak było, a na ile Graham przybierał skuteczną pozę w celu uzyskania hegemonii nad rozmówcą, Lecter ku zatrwożeniu nie mógł rzec. Will natomiast zaraz po tym odbił piłeczkę. — A czy ty powracasz myślami do przeszłości?

Hannibal spuścił posępne spojrzenie w dół. Chmury przysłoniły ostatni błysk księżyca i odtąd słychać było jedynie szum wody nad ich głowami, uwięzionymi przy fontannie.

— Przybyć i dostrzec okiem, ukochać, rozłączyć się; oto doczesna próba dusz mogąca trwać w nieskończoność i równie trapić, dopóty momentu, w którym te wieczne ukochałyby wiecznie. — Skwitował cierpko starszy mężczyzna uczuwając zeszklenie swych powiek. — Mój duch stoi nad przepaścią, Will. Jest strapiony i uwięziony w początkach przeszłości.

Co Hannibal miał na myśli, to fakt, iż był on człowiekiem przyszłości stale na usługach przeszłości - przyszłość go porywała, popychała, dość mu odwagi i siły ażeby dążyć na przód i stale uzyskiwać samorozwoju, aby jednocześnie tysiącami łez i westchnień dowodzić zaraz, że synem był tak naprawdę przeszłości i cierpiał nieskończenie za jednym, jedynym człowiekiem na tej ziemi skłonnym go zrozumieć. Życie więc jego, niegdyś barwne i pełne przepychu, stało się raptem oczekiwaniem i rozdarciem; nadzieja emanująca niebiańskim blaskiem wszczynała się co moment w jego sercu i mdlała bezpowrotnie jego doczesną wędrówkę przemieniając w nagłe piekło; i znów budziła się i ponownie gasła, aż dusza Lectera stała się pusta, próżna, świecąca jedynie nicością, gorzką, nieznośną i bolesną.

William uczuł ścisk w gardle i w milczeniu z powrotem uniósł miękki wzrok ku licu swego rozmówcy. Bardziej bądź mniej świadomie wysunął swą zdrżałą, lewą, kościstą dłoń w stronę prawej, obleczonej sinymi żyłami dłoni Lectera i zetknął opuszek swego palca wskazującego z palcem doktora; tak jakby mężczyźni obaj reprezentowali sobą żywy okaz Stworzenia Adama. Will wiedział, iż muskał dotykiem zbrukaną krwią dłoń mordercy i pomimo tego, jedyne co w tamtej chwili pamiętał to jej delikatność i czułość z jaką ta gładziła jego policzek lata temu w kuchni w Baltimore.

— Idziemy? — zapytał Graham cicho.

Hannibal przemknął finezyjnie opuszkiem po jego miękkiej skórze.

— Jeżeli wręczysz mi swój nóż z prawej kieszeni.

Will parsknął śmiechem.

— A czy ty oddasz mi swój? — westchnął po chwili.

— Godne rozważenia. — Skwitował niefrasobliwie doktor i przerwał ten niepozorny, jakże wysublimowany dotyk pomiędzy nimi, kiedy sięgnął dłonią do wewnętrznej kieszeni swego garnituru. Wręczył Grahamowi niedużej wielkości ostrze z kamienną rękojeścią i wysunął dłoń w oczekiwaniu na odwzajemnienie przysługi.

Wkrótce obydwoje dzierżyli w swych dłoniach wzajemne noże i Hannibal powstał pierwszy, z gracją dopinając guzik od garnituru.

— Mówi się, iż kto stojąc tyłem do tej fontanny wrzuci monetę do basenu, dostanie ponoć od losu jeszcze jedną szansę na odwiedzenie Rzymu. — Uśmiechnął się starszy mężczyzna i przymknął nostalgicznie swe powieki, odwracając się obliczem od zbiorowiska wodnego. — Pokładam rzewną nadzieję, że Neptun przyjmie moją ofiarę, wartościowszą znaczniej od pierwszej lepszej monety i będzie mi dane jeszcze niegdyś zaabsorbować się pięknem Wiecznego Miasta. — Hannibal rzucił ostrze tuż do fontanny i po chwili odwrócił się z powrotem do młodszego, skonsternowanego mężczyzny z kamiennym spojrzeniem. — Nie znam w końcu przy tobie ani dnia ani godziny, Will. To nic personalnego.

— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. — Will wycedził szyderczo powstając powoli zza marmuru. Z jego spierzchniętych ust wydobyło się westchnięcie gdy spoglądał gdzieś bezprzytomnie przed siebie. Z pokładem swoistej nonszalancji również wrzucił ostrze do wody i podszedł stanowczym, surowym krokiem w stronę milczącego Hannibala. — Zabierz mnie do siebie.

Lecter uniósł brew do góry w teatralnej zadumie i wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmieszku.

— Czy twoja małżonka jest świadoma tego gdzie jesteś i co robisz, Will?

— A czy powinna wiedzieć? — Will zawtórował kpiącym uśmiechem.

— Ty powiedz mi.

— Molly wierzy, że jestem martwy. I być może tak jest w porządku; to wystarczająco. Chciałem ochronić ją przed samym sobą.

— Koncept rodziny, dzięki któremu tłumiłeś istotę własnej przemiany i uciekałeś od prawdziwego odbicia w lustrze zaprzestał pełnić jakiekolwiek funkcje użyteczności kiedy pogodziłeś wewnętrzne paradoksy i odrodziłeś się duchowo, porzuciwszy zbędne etykiety dobra i zła. — Hannibal oznajmił z niemal roztkliwionym uśmiechem podnosząc ku jego słodkiemu licu swe oczy. Spoglądał na młodszego mężczyznę jakby żegnał się z pięknością na wieki i absorbował ostatnimi możliwymi sekundami kontaktu. — Musisz mi wybaczyć, iż nie jestem skłonny odczuć współczucia z powodu rozpadu twego małżeństwa. Jestem z tego powodu właściwie ukontentowany.

— Rzecz jasna, iż jesteś. — Mruknął z dezaprobatą Will.

— Ty również powinieneś. Jesteś w końcu zespolony i dzięki temu nie dostrzegasz już swego rozkruszonego odbicia w odbiciu lustrzanym, czyż nie?

Graham faktycznie nie miał sposobności doglądać podobnych wizji. Nie mniej jednak, zamiast tego, potrafił obudzić się w środku nocy i dostrzec w swym odbiciu uśmiech Lectera, nie wiedział zatem co było bardziej krzepiące.

— Mała, porcelanowa filiżanka dla specjalnych gości się zjednała. — Wycedził William sarkastycznie, unosząc brwi ku górze w wyrazie pogardy.

— Jedna cecha w człowieku nie wyklucza istnienia żadnej innej cechy. Mogą istnieć zarówno, ramię w ramię, dobroć i okrucieństwo. Sokrates powiedział to o wiele lepiej. — Oznajmił Hannibal przenosząc miękki wzrok na swego rozmówcę. — Nie traktuj swej przemiany jako degradacji. Osiągnąłeś Dopełnienie, Will, pełność cząstki pogańskiej z aspiracją do nieskończoności, pojednałeś się w żywą poezję i nigdy nie było tobie na tyle blisko do sfery ideału.

Will nie odpowiedział nazbyt skonfundowany przyrównaniem jego osoby do czegoś podobnego. Szli więc przez moment w zupełnej ciszy przerywanej przez sporadyczne wstawki Lectera na temat zachwytu nad danym arcydziełem archeologicznym. Być może jeszcze pięć lat wcześniej Williama w ówczesnej sytuacji przepełniałby strach; obezwładniający, mrożący dopływ szkarłatnej krwi w posiniałych żyłach lęk przed śmiercią i przez faktem, iż na własne życzenie wpraszał się do mieszkania Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake, zaś jak sploty wydarzeń przeszłości ukazywały czarno na białym, iż mógł nie wyjść stamtąd żywy. Zapewne przemieniłby się wkrótce w składową strawy na jego talerzu i tyle świat widziałby jego serce bądź wątrobę. Albo mózg. Albo inne części ciała.

Rześki, nocny wiatr muskał hebanowe pukle włosów Williama, już dawno niesfornie roztrzepane. Był teraz jednakże taki sam jak Hannibal — kanibalizmu nie spostrzegał jako wątpliwego moralnie, jego dłonie ociekały krwią, dusza zaś podziwiała równie żarliwie okrucieństwo i piękno. Byli sobie równi.

Wśród długich murów i samotnych kaplic, wiła im się ciasna droga. Przemierzali świętą drogę triumfujących — Via Sacra i stopniami ze żwiru zeszli ku Forum Romanum. Wzdłuż Skały Tarpejskiej rzędem stały przyśnieżone pozostałości po niegdysiejszych kwiatach. W księżycowej bladości ich twarze podziwiały wszelkie ruiny i katedry sklepione z arkadami i kolumnami gotyckimi, pełne wszelkich zdobień, gzymsów, zaginających się sklepień, wieżyczek i barwnych witraży. Stromą pochyłością po żelaznych schodach mężczyźni wstąpili wkrótce na pusty dziedziniec o kamiennej posadzce, opłomieniony jedynie światłem ustawionych wokół pochodni.

Przekroczyli bramę z żelazną kratą i wkrótce oczom Williama ukazał się porywisty apartament o mauretańskich oknach z wysuniętym krużgankiem. Przy wejściu lwy z brązu wznosiły się na filarze z porfiru. Na fasadę budynku składało się sześć gotyckich strzał, ściany wykonane były z ciosowego kamienia, a sklepienia malowane najpewniej arabeskami. Will nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek w życiu ujrzał coś równie pięknego. W salonie gościnnym Hannibal odwiesił jego —swój właściwie — płaszcz na dębowy wieszak. Williamowi rzucił się w oczy klawesyn stojący w jednym z rogów pokoju, marmurowe popiersie Platona i snop kwiecia na stole, obok Divina Comedia w skórzanej oprawie, manuskrypty Eneidy przepisane ręką samego Petrarki, cierpienie wyryte na twarzy jakiejś kobiety uwiecznionej na obrazie zawieszonym na kremowej ścianie.

Will dotknął dłonią lampę naftową i biernie począł odliczać popiołki jej knota, kiedy został poczęstowany czerwonym winem przez Hannibala.

— Odbicie świetności wieńców laurowych dawnego Rzymu coraz słabieje i zapewne nigdy nie zdoła tyle rzucić blasku, by nim jeszcze ozłocić teraźniejszych Włochów. — Graham usłyszał patetyczny baryton starszego mężczyzny i przystanął przed oknem obleczonym w najprawdziwsze srebro. — Nie mniej jednak czuję się z tym miejscem dotkliwie związany.

— To twoje mieszkanie?

— Och, owszem. Niegdyś należało do mojej matki i otrzymałem je w spadku po jej śmierci. Prototyp wystroju architektonicznego tego apartamentu znajduje się jednakże na Sycylii; nad lazurowym morzem i promiennym słońcem.

— Rzecz jasna. — Wycedził Will zimno.

— Czy jesteś zaznajomiony z obrazem Scheffera Cienie Franceski z Rimini i Paola Malatesty ukazują się Dantemu i Wergiliuszowi, Will?

Graham nienasycenie upijał łyk za łykiem szkarłatnego wina czując jak wszelkie jego spięte mięśnie rozluźniały się i przyjemność zagaszczała w jego głębiach.

— Nie — oznajmił po chwili beznamiętnie, nie odwracając wzroku od osmaganego śniegiem Via Del Corso. — Dlaczego?

— Scheffer przedstawił na płótnie scenę z Pieśni V Boskiej Komedii Dantego; bohaterami pieśni są kochankowie, Francesca da Rimini i Paolo Malatesta, którzy żyli w Rawennie za czasów Dantego. Umiłowani sobie zostali zamordowani przez męża Franceski, Giovanniego Malatesta. Trafili więc po śmierci do II kręgu Inferna przeznaczonego dla dusz, które przegrały wobec siły potęgi Erosa i pokusiły się zgrzeszyć zmysłowością. — Hannibal posłał mu uśmiech i przystanął przed oknem obok swego towarzysza, zaciągając się dyskretnie unoszącą się w eterze nutą jego akceptowalnego zapachu. — Pomimo, iż kochankowie ci zostali skazani na lud szatanów nad nimi się srożących, na krwawe znamiona i gorzkie łzy, coś zbawiennego emanowało z ich twarzy na rycinie Scheffera. Niczym chciałby on przekazać każdemu, iż ogień piekielny wcale nie trawi piekłem, kiedy obydwie, ukochane sobie dusze strącone są w wiecznym zamęściu; wówczas jest to wręcz dar dla nich, wyższe szczęście.

Will uczuł płomienny gorąc przelewający się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej aż po podbrzusze, nie mniej jednak pozostał kamienny w swym usposobieniu. Musnął spierzchniętymi wargami po raz kolejny szklany kielich i wypił jego zawartość do końca.

— Czy my trafimy do tego kręgu? — zapytał po chwili niemal szeptem, wzdychając przy tym nazbyt donośnie ażeby nie przykuć uwagi co do jego stanu upojenia trunkiem. Hannibal natomiast w zdumieniu analizował jego słowa i zanim jakkolwiek odważył się uraczyć przyjaciela odpowiedzią, Will począł beztrosko kontynuować. — Za naszą zmysłowość, mam na myśli? Intymność? Namiętność?

— Dusze potępionych targane są huraganowym wiatrem, mającym na celu przypominać im bez ustanku ich niestałe uczucia; oscylację od stanów ekstatycznych do żarliwej nienawiści. — Skwitował cicho psychiatra sięgając po własny kielich z winem. — Czy tak nas spostrzegasz, Will?

— Jako chorągiewki na wietrze? — uśmiechnął się drwiąco Graham zerkając kątem oka na starszego mężczyznę. — Powiedzmy, że byłoby to akuratne. Od dwudziestu minut zastanawiam się, który pierwszy z nas podniesie na siebie rękę.

— Nadal fantazjujesz o swoich dłoniach wokół mojej szyi?

Will uśmiechnął się miękko i kapitulacyjnie pokręcił głową. Przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy jedyne o czym fantazjował to o żywym Hannibalu i były to fantazje obleczone gorzkimi łzami.

— Już nie.

— Ponieważ uczyniłeś to już Bedelii du Maurier? — zapytał neutralnie Hannibal.

— Widziałeś... ją? — Graham przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Hannibal posłał mu dumne spojrzenie i niepozornie oblizał swe popękane usta.

— Powinienem zapewne załkać nad tym, że sprzątnąłeś mi wieczerzę sprzed nosa — powiedział niefrasobliwie podchodząc bliżej do Grahama. — ale nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek dojrzałem równie boskie piękno w swojej kwintesencji. Przemieniłeś ją w konstrukt poruszający niebo i ziemię, Will. Nawet nie wiesz jaką dumą mnie to napawa, mój wspaniały, niemożliwy chłopcze.

Will uśmiechnął się diabolicznie przymroczony dosadnie nutą trunku alkoholowego i przemknął niepozornym, niemal niewinnym poruszeniem oka wzdłuż odsłoniętej, nawilżonej szyi Hannibala. Wkrótce odnalazł siebie mimowolnie zaabsorbowanym poruszeniem jego jabłka Adama z każdym wyważonym sączonym łykiem szkarłatnego wina i wizją rozdzierania własnymi zębami jego szyi — dokładnie w tożsamy sposób, w jaki Hannibal rozćwiartował miękkie ciało Wielkiego Czerwonego Smoka. Will uczuł porywisty dreszcz wzdłuż swego splotu krzyżowego i mostka, po czym westchnął samotnie, dawno nie uczuwając już tak obezwładniającego spragnienia.

— Okrutna rzecz, wiedzieć jak się zachować ażeby zbudzić we mnie z uśpienia krwawą bestię, która pragnie łowu, pretendowania i owładnięcia. — Skwitował ironicznie Will krzywiąc usta w szerokim uśmieszku i podszedł o kolejny, terytorialny krok w kierunku zaintrygowanego mężczyzny.

Hannibal bezwolnie wydał ze swych warg westchnienie zdając się być równie zamroczony zaistniałą sytuacją — wykonał równie śmiałe poruszenie w jego stronę i przechylił delikatnie głowę w bok.

— Ukaż mi tę bestię, Will. Zezwól mi dostrzec owoc twej Przemiany.

— Nie ruszajcie się.

Obydwoje powędrowali skonfundowanymi spojrzeniami w kierunku wrót wejściowych — w ich progu stała panna Starling z bronią wymierzoną w Grahama. Twarz miała hardą; posiniałą z przerażenia, a jednak stanowczą, nieskłonną do kompromisu, brawurową.

— Paść na ziemię — wycedziła w kontynuacji. — o b a j. Natychmiast! Wiedziałam, że żyjesz, Hannibal, po prostu wiedziałam! Wystarczył jedynie śledzić Grahama jeden wieczór i padliście mi obaj na tacy! Aresztuję was jako działających wspólnie!

Will zachichotał z prawdziwym politowaniem i pokręcił głową, cmokając teatralnie w powietrzu. Z pewnością nie zamierzał pokładać się tego wieczoru na chłodny grunt.

— Czy ktoś jest głodny?


	8. VIII

*

Kiedy Clarice odprowadziła do hotelu Williama — zlęknionego, poranionego, trwającego niemal w apogeum histerii — mogła podziękować wprawdzie jedynie swej intuicji, która zdeterminowała ją do podążenia wkrótce za krokiem mężczyzny. Niewiasta tkwiła wówczas na tarasie; posadzona na drewnianym leżaku rozkoszowała się cygaretką pod osłoną jaśni księżyca, gdy dostrzegła kątem oka Grahama wychodzącego z hotelu. Ku zdumieniu stażystki nie był on już zapłoniony gniewem ani nie miał załkanego lica — jego sina aparycja emanowała wprawdzie iskrami czegoś na tyle pozytywnego, iż panna Starling przez ulotną chwilę borykała się z wątpliwościami czy aby nie wpatrywała się omyłkowo w kogoś zupełnie jej obcego. Instynktownie poderwała się więc, chwyciła za ciemny płaszcz i rzuciła się w pogoni za Willem.

Drżącymi rękoma wykręciła numer Crawforda kiedy skryta na kamiennym moście obserwowała z bezpiecznej oddali dwóch morderców przy osamotnionej Fontannie di Trevi. Ku największym szyderstwie losu agent Federalnego Biura Inwestygacyjnego nie odbierał — trudno było się wprawdzie dziwić, ponieważ było dawno po północy; nie mniej jednak wprawiło to pannę Starling w zupełną bezradność i zmuszona była działać na własną rękę. Dotarła więc za nimi do apartamentu Lectera i z rozdartym sercem, wsłuchując się w tak piękne, przepełnione nacechowaniem emocjonalnym słowa, których Hannibal nigdy jej nie wypowiedział, natomiast bezgrzesznie poił nimi Grahama, po raz ostatni wykręciła bezskutecznie numer do Jacka.

— Agencie Crawford — wyszeptała z przerażeniem do słuchawki, nagrywając mu się na pocztę głosową. — Hannibal Lecter jest w Rzymie. Znalazłam go, znalazłam. Na litość boską, spotkał się z Grahamem! Nie wiem od jak dawna się widują, ale wniosek nasuwa się sam, Will nas okłamywał. Proszę oddzwonić, błagam, mam ich obu w garści, ale potrzebuję pomocy. Aresztuję ich i przyprowadzę do pana, tylko muszę mieć pewność, że mi pan pomoże.

I zaraz po tym wkroczyła do oświetlonego lampami naftowymi pomieszczenia, obdarzając hardym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem obydwu mężczyzn. Uniosła broń do góry i wycelowała w klatkę piersiową Williama, uśmiechając się przez powieki stojące w gorzkich łzach, pragnąc za nic nie dać upustu swych emocji.

— Nie ruszajcie się. Paść na ziemię, oboje, natychmiast! Wiedziałam, że żyjesz, Hannibal, po prostu wiedziałam! Wystarczyło jedynie śledzić Grahama jeden wieczór i padliście mi obaj na tacy, aresztuję was jako działających wspólnie!

Hannibal uniósł brew skrajnie niezainteresowany dalej sącząc w stoickim opanowaniu alkoholowy trunek, kiedy zaś Will wykrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmieszku i posłał kobiecie spojrzenie do cna pogardliwe.

— Czy ktoś jest głodny? — zapytał melodyjnie przenosząc wzrok na doktora.

— Wzniecasz mój apetyt. — Lecter skwitował beznamiętnie i upił do końca kielich swego wina.

— Czy naprawdę myślicie, że ujdzie wam to płazem?! Paść na ziemię powiedziałam! — Panna Starling podniosła hardo głos i naraz bez ani drgnienia powieką wystrzeliła pocisk w stronę starszego mężczyzny; kula uderzyła w dzierżony przez niego, kryształowy kieliszek i roztrzaskała go na drobny mak. Parę centymetrów w prawo, a ugodziłaby Hannibala w prawą dłoń. — Nie drażnijcie mnie, tylko róbcie co mówię.

Naczynie rozkruszyło się po dębowym podłożu w istnej kakofonii i Lecter skrzywił się na moment ze skrajną dezaprobatą. Zrazu jednak powitał rzewnie młodą kobietę następującymi słowami:

— Niezmiernie miło mi cię widzieć, droga Clarice. — Posłał czym prędzej pannie Starling czułostkowy, zupełnie prawdziwy uśmiech, rozkładając obie dłonie w geście życzliwego zaproszenia. — Muszę przyznać przed nami, iż brakowało mi twej brawury i piękna. Opuść prędko tę broń i podejdź tu do mnie.

Will uczuł jak głos staje mu gardle na usłyszany tembr głosu mężczyzny; posłał niepewne spojrzenie Hannibalowi nie posiadając ani krzty aprobaty wobec jego poczynań. Coś artyficjalnego ukłuło go w mięsień sercowy i choć mężczyzna nie potrafił tego odczucia sprecyzować z pewnością wprawiło go ono w nagły dysonans i napływ wrzącej krwi do żył.

— Przestań — syknęła panna Starling kręcąc głową. Mocniej zacisnęła zdrżały palec na spuście i wycelowała bronią palną w klatkę piersiową doktora. — nie zwiedziesz mnie tym razem, nie uda ci się, nie próbuj nawet.

Hannibal spojrzał na pannę Starling miękko i zupełnie niegroźnie, nie ukazując po sobie żadnych namiastek zniecierpliwienia, po czym jedynie wysunął w jej kierunku prawą dłoń.

— Nie śmiałbym, jesteś na to zbyt bystra. Czy nie pamiętasz moich listów? Wszystkie męczarnie mogłyby się na mnie zwalić, bylebyś ty zachowała błękit ducha w sobie.

Po splocie krzyżowym Williama przemknął zimny, przeszywający dreszcz daleki od przyjemnego. Towarzyszyło mu wrażenie, iż niemożliwe do sprecyzowania spodlenie upływało mu wzdłuż rozpłomienionej twarzy z każdym czułostkowym słowem wypowiadanym przez Lectera w kierunku niewiasty. Uczuł suchość swego gardła i warg, rozćwiartował je sobie nieświadomie zębami, spuścił wzrok w drewniane podłoże.

— Odezwałeś się do niego — wycedziła zimno kobieta, poruszeniem broni wskazując na niezbyt pojmującego istotę zaistniałej sytuacji Grahama. — a nie do mnie. Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić?

Hannibal westchnął i poprawił ze swoistą elegancją swój jedwabny krawat.

— Przyjemniej byłoby dla mojego przyjaciela gdybyś zwracała się do niego bezpośrednio.

— Co ty w nim widzisz? — podniosła głos Clarice. — To przeciętny, nic nie warty, niestabilny, biedny rybak z Luizjany!

Wówczas w Hannibalu pękły ostatki wyrozumiałości. Posłał kobiecie uśmiech kompletnie sardoniczny, oczy zabiły mu nagłą martwotą i niemal żądzą przelania jej gołębiej krwi, nie mniej jednak w milczeniu wymierzył terytorialne kroki w kierunku panny Starling wysilając się na skreślenie na twarzy wyrazu zatroskania i uczucia, który zgasiłby w niej wszelkie obawy oraz czujność. Przystanął wkrótce przed Clarice i zaborczo dotknął prawą dłonią za jej podbródek przymuszając młodą kobietę do uchowania kontaktu wzrokowego. W jej powiekach ujawiły się łzy, jednakże hardo i posłusznie wpatrywała się mężczyźnie w jego piwne, kamienne oczy i zezwoliła wkrótce, bardziej bądź mniej świadomie, aby ten drugą dłonią odebrał jej pistolet z ręki i rzucił nim daleko na ziemię z hukiem.

— Moja droga Clarice — Lecter westchnął miękko, dotykając opuszkami palców prawej dłoni jej porcelanowego policzka ażeby skrupulatnie otrzeć z niego wszelkie łzy. — nie proś się o krzywdę.

— Byłam przy tobie kiedy on cię porzucił — wyszeptała z wyrzutem. — odwiedzałam ciebie, zabiłam dla ciebie, jako jedyna darzyłam cię do końca poszanowaniem; kto inny ci to powie?

— Doceniałem twe towarzystwo.

— Mówiłeś mi wyznania miłości.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się szeroko i nie był to bynajmniej gest życzliwy, lecz skrajnie prześmiewczy.

— Kochaj swe szaleństwo, a nie jarzmo.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? — syknęła zimno.

— Jest niezaprzeczalną prawdą, że z mych ust wychodziły pewne deklaracje, a ty miałaś niefortunność znaleźć się po drugiej stronie szyby. Kto jednak uczynił ci na tyle krzywdy, że zapałałaś wiarą, iż mogłem kierować je do ciebie? — mężczyzna zapytał swobodnie po czym bezwstydnie powędrował uśmiechem w kierunku skonsternowanego Grahama. — Byłem ciekaw następstw wydarzeń.

— Jesteś okrutny. — Usłyszał zaraz zimny głos panny Starling.

— Przykro mi, że tak sądzisz. — Doktor wypowiedział słowa cichym, delikatnym szeptem i subtelnie przygarnął brunetkę do swej piersi. Westchnął miękko w jej włosy i przymknął powieki subtelnie wdychając jej specyficzny zapach uwity w pewne, nienależące do niej wcześniej dysharmonie.

Clarice bezsilnie objęła go w pasie i skryła się w jego ciepłych ramionach zanosząc się ponownie donośnym szlochem. Uczuła zaraz jak prawa dłoń Lectera przemyka raptownie po jej rozwianych puklach włosów, gładząc jej głowę z czułostkowością na tyle rozdzierającą serce w piersiach, iż brunetka wstrzymała przez chwilę zaczerpywany oddech. Mężczyzna uciszał paliatywnie jej łzy, przynosił remedium na wszelkie smutki i żale, które jej doskwierały i ta modliła się niemal żałośnie ażeby podobna chwila nigdy nie dobiegła końca.

Wyjątkowo nasilony zapach Williama w jej włosach uderzył w Hannibala z nagła niczym powiew wrzącej pary, nie będąc z pewnością darem z niebios, lecz nienawistym piekłem. Uczuł jak swa blada postać zapłania się szkarłatną krwią gniewu i uniósł mechanicznie zimne spojrzenie na wpatrującego się w niego z oddali Grahama — beztrosko dolewającego sobie wina do kieliszka, jakby wszystko było mu już jedno. Hannibal nie czuł się wprawdzie zaskoczonym kiedy po raz kolejny z wielu William okazał się radzić bez jego towarzystwa nader kwitnąco, natomiast gdy on sam w międzyczasie uderzał pięściami o posadzkę apartamentu w Mediolanie zanosząc się roztkliwionym, poruszającym niebo i ziemię szlochem rozpaczy — nie mniej jednak pozostawał w Lecterze pewien niesmak, a nawet i zawód, ukłucie w sercu.

W dalszym ciągu patrząc hardo na Grahama, złapał więc znienacka pannę Starling za gardło i wsłuchując się w jej nagłe, desperackie oddechy bez ani drgniętej z poruszenia powieki począł nieludzko pozbawiać ją tlenu, ale nie w celu zabicia jej — nie od razu, nie w tak stresujących warunkach pogarszających jakościowo mięso — lecz ku odebraniu jej tymczasowo przytomności.

— Niemądra dziewczyno — Hannibal wyszeptał hardo do jej ucha. — chyba zamierzam cię zjeść.

Clarice zesztywniała niczym wryta, zawzięcie odganiając krystaliczne łzy cisnące się jej stale do oczu i usiłując wyszarpać się z morderczego uścisku.

— Will, zrób coś... — wydyszała rozpaczliwie kobieta.

— Dlaczego miałbym tobie pomagać? — zapytał nonszalancko William unosząc brwi ku górze w stoickim opanowaniu.

— A idź do diabła! — Clarice wysyczała gniewnie.

Will uśmiechnął się zimno i popatrzył w oczy Hannibala — przenikliwe i ostre niczym brzytwa, obrazujące dualizm jego tożsamości; imponującą męskość, witalność i tężność fizyczną nietzscheańskiego nadczłowieka maskującą konwencjonalnie przypisywaną płci pięknej możność odczuwania pogłębionego, wzruszeń, pasji i namiętności. Nawet w trakcie procesu przyduszania niewinnej duszy mężczyzna reprezentował sobą pewne poruszenie i uczuciowość, skłonną odebrać Grahamowi na moment dech. Czy tak właśnie wyglądało boskie i piekielne zarazem, odzwierciedlenie ludzkie humanistycznego konceptu człowieka pełnego?

— Zaręczam, że stoję tuż obok niego.

Panna Starling uczuła władcze dłonie Lectera coraz mocniej zaciskające się na jej szyi, aż stłumił jej się oddech i w końcu utraciła przytomność osuwając się przy tym ciałem w dół. Lecter bezprotekcjonalnie pozwolił ażeby miękka postura kobiety uderzyła o zimny grunt i westchnął jakby zaistniałą sytuacją do cna znużony, poprawiając z wyszukanym pokładem elegancji swój ciemnoszary garnitur.

— Wszyscy twoi partnerzy tak kończą? — zapytał nagle Will z niewzruszeniem w barwie swego głosu, nonszalancko sącząc przy tym trunek alkoholowy.

— Podobne nazewnictwo dla tej kobiety jest jawnym oksymoronem — Hannibal wyrównał przekrzywiony, karmazynowy krawat i powędrował w kierunku drzwi wejściowych w celu szczelnego ich domknięcia.

— Och, racja — Will uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. — więc poprawię; czy wszystkie twoje owieczki tak kończą? Z twymi dłońmi na ich szyi?

— Zasiądziesz po mojej prawicy przy stole? — zapytał Hannibal neutralnie, w pozie opanowania i stoicyzmu lekceważąc jego wzburzenie.

— Musimy zadbać o przekazanie jej godnych warunków śmierci — skwitował nieprzytomnie William podchodząc w jego kierunku, posyłając mu uśmieszek nader niestabilny. — w końcu mięso musi być łagodne, a nie kwaskowate.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i odebrał Grahamowi kieliszek z rąk.

— Czy jej śmierć nie uderzy czułych strun w twej duszy, Will? — zapytał barytonem szyderczo imitującym zatroskanie. — Wasze zapachy zdołały złączyć się w tożsamą jedność, kiedy usiłowałeś wyzbyć moją osobę ze swej pamięci. Czy przypadkiem moje towarzystwo nie rujnuje ci wieczoru?

Will prychnął z bezskrywaną pogardą oniemiały, momentalnie wybuchając szyderczym uśmiechem. Przeczesał dłonią roztrzepane pukle hebanowch włosów odgarniając je do tyłu i odsunął się znacząco od starszego mężczyzny, odwracając się do niego tyłem ażeby tuż po chwili podejść z powrotem do okna.

— Odebrałem ci Bedelię — powiedział beznamiętnie chowając nonszalancko dłonie do kieszeni ciemnoszarych spodni w kant. — i jest to stosowne contrapasso. Być może to ja powinienem prędzej zapytać czy fakt, że jestem żywy nie zrujnował twojego wieczoru, Hannibalu. Ja przez ostatnie miesiące i dni byłem w piekle, gehennie, w trawiącym mnie ogniu, kiedy ty natomiast pławiłeś się zapewne w najwspanialszych dniach swego życia.

Hannibal utkwił na nim powątpiewające spojrzenie, jednakże po raz kolejny wolał nie kontestować. Tkwił już nazbyt głęboko zanurzony w ogrodzie kłamstw, boleści i niedomówień ażeby zapragnął z nagła wyrwać się z podobnego stanu; nie wówczas, kiedy wszystko było już stracone. Nie wówczas gdy umiłowany i jedyny jego sercu postrzegał jego jestestwo w sposób kompletnie jednomiarowy. Mężczyzna spuścił jedynie wzrok w dół, nie podchodząc lecz bliżej do Grahama, tylko dając mu pewną asekurację, której ten wówczas pragnął i potrzebował.

— Twe utraty były nie większe od moich. Ale mój ból był uczciwą zapłatą za odebranie ci uśmiechu, powiedziała niegdyś Medea. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie po chwili. Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał się z oddali w posągową sylwetkę młodszego mężczyzny niczym na platoński, nieosiągalny dla niego ideał; bielszego od śniegu anioła o bezkresnym zasięgu radiacji skłonnego w swym wnętrzu skryć zarówno rozkruszoną Ofelię i bezduszną, niosącą ból oraz pożogę Lady Makbet.

Will natomiast odwrócił się wkrótce w kierunku Lectera unosząc brew do góry w wyrazie teatralnej zadumy nad jego wypowiedzią.

— Żadne chyba moje słowa nie odzwierciedlą pogardy jaką żywię do ciebie.

Hannibal przerwał boleściwy dla niego kontakt wzrokowy i sięgnął po kieliszek wina. Westchnął kontemplacyjnie nad trunkiem i skwitował chłodno w odpowiedzi tuż przed upiciem lubieżnego łyku:

— Patrzę zawistnym okiem na twoją pogardę.

— Nie licz na to, że kiedykolwiek nastanie poranek, w którym zapałam do ciebie czymkolwiek więcej poza nienawiścią.

Hannibal popijał w milczeniu szkarłatne wino, które wówczas miało niemal posmak krwi z pewnością tożsamej co tej wylewającej się z jego obolałego serca na słyszane deklaracje.

— Ja niczego od ciebie nie chcę, Will. — Skwitował obojętnie Lecter w sposób wątpliwie wyrafinowany jak na jego osobę.

— Po prostu nie rób sobie fałszywej nadziei tym razem, oszczędzi nam to niedomówień przeszłości. Chciałbym w końcu odetchnąć w spokoju, jeżeli byłbyś na tyle łaskaw.

Starszy mężczyzna uczuł jakby ostrze podchodzące mu do gardła, bezwolnie rozdzierające jego sine ciało. Przełknął z trudem pozostałość alkoholu i rzucił chłodno, niemal obscenicznie:

— Powiadają, że otwarcie naszych serc przez przyjaciela zdwaja radości, a zmniejsza o minimum wszelkie troski i boleści. Równocześnie przyjaciel nam bliski potrafi zmienić nasze postępowanie i żyjąc w przyjaźni stajemy się innymi ludźmi. W psychologicznej charakterystyce człowieka musi się brać zatem zawsze pod uwagę konstelację przyjaźni, w jakiej on żyje i nie może być nigdy charakterystyki portretującej go niezależnie od przyjaźni. — Mężczyzna urwał na moment uczuwając jak przysycha mu gardło i zastyga przełyk. Skrzywił usta w zimnym, ironicznym uśmieszku i począł kontynuować po chwili z prawdziwym wyrzutem w barwie tembru głosu. — Za kogo ty mnie uważasz, Will? Czy doprawdy postrzegasz mnie za bestię?

Will prychnął impertynencko kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Czy to jest pytanie retoryczne?

— Skądże.

— Ile osób zabiłeś, Hannibalu?

Lecter milczał grobowo przez moment.

— Wiele.

— Dlaczego? Co ciebie takim stworzyło?

— Nic mnie nie stworzyło. — Skwitował oschle zachowując martwy wyraz twarzy. — To ja siebie stworzyłem, wybrukowałem swoją świetność na podwalinach bardziej bądź mniej sprzyjających okoliczności; podstawowa zasada Wszechświata zakładająca, że każda akcja wywołuje równą i przeciwną reakcję.

— Czy ty właśnie śmierć swej siostry sprowadziłeś do równania?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się zgoła diabolicznie i z politowaniem podszedł w stronę młodszego mężczyzny ażeby przystanąć wkrótce przed jego srogim, nieskalanym obliczem na tyle blisko, iż Lecter patrzył hardo w jego błękitne tęczówki z góry w pozycji dostatecznego hegemona.

— Wedle greckiej mitologii istoty ludzkie początkowo stworzone zostały jako posiadacze czterech ramion, kończyn i głowy z dwiema twarzami. Zeus zlękniony ich siłą skłonną niweczyć pioruny i siać pożogę, rozdzielił ich na dwa oddzielne człony; przymusił ich tym samym do wiecznej wędrówki życiowej po świecie w celu odnalezienia właśnie swej połowy. — Skwitował miękko Hannibal chociażby na moment nie odstępując pełnym rewerencji spojrzeniem znad bielszej od śniegu twarzy Williama. — Platon napisał niegdyś w swym Symposium, że miłość niczym jest więcej poza pragnieniem odnalezienia tejże połowy; jest naszym pragnieniem bycia kompletnym, scalonym. Miałem koncept twojej osoby w umyśle od kiedy tylko wydałem pierwsze tchnienie życiowe. Nie potrafię zrezygnować z niego; wówczas zaprzepaściłbym wiarę w samego siebie. Nie muszę nawet ciebie dotykać aby uczuwać twoją bliskość. — Starszy mężczyzna urwał i wykrzywił przyschnięte usta w przygaszonym, pozbawionym wszelkich uniesień uśmiechu, który miejscami przypominał nawet wyraz rozczarowania. — Dlaczego ty rezygnujesz z samego siebie? Czy już dawno nie pojąłeś, że im natarczywiej mnie odtrącasz tym usilniej pławisz się za mną w bólu? Gdy usiłujesz zadać mi rany uderzasz w samego siebie, na co tyle więc żmudnego trudu?

Will w pierwszej chwili uchylił bezwiednie swe wargi nie będąc skłonnym wydusić z siebie choćby sylaby. Był doprawdy bliskim rzucenia mu się wówczas na szyję w rozpaczliwym szlochu. Zdławił w swoich głębiach jednak podobne pragnienie, które wydawało mu się niedorzecznym i wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmieszku. Nie miał ani jednego powodu ażeby mężczyźnie przed sobą zaufać — tak pięknie operujący słowem Dionizos odpowiedzialny był za śmierć Beverly, Abigail, jego nienarodzonego dziecka, o mały włos nie zabił niewinnej, anielskiej Molly z Walterem, już o tysiącach innych dusz równie niewinnych nie wspominając, w tym o swej własnej siostrze, na Boga.

— Nie jesteś zdolny do miłości, Hannibalu. — Will oznajmił cicho i zarazem hardo, nieustępliwie, niczym stwierdzenie aksjomatu.

Hannibal zdławił w sobie czym prędzej rozgoryczenie i zapytał kpiąco:

— Czy tak właśnie uważasz? Jestem jedynym do miłości zdolnym.

Will uśmiechnął się dotkliwie i nieartyficjalnie zasmucony, na tyle boleśnie pragnąc uwierzyć jego słowom i równie nie będąc do tego skłonnym.

— Jak ja mam tobie zaufać — Will zadał wkrótce nieuniknione pytanie, nie będąc pewien czy ujdzie z życiem po dokończeniu swego zdania. — kiedy nawet swoją siostrę zabiłeś?

Hannibal dawno nie uczuł się na tyle człowiekiem upodlonym. Szkarłatna krew odpłynęła mu z zastygłej, sinej twarzy emanującej kamiennym niewzruszeniem, zaś usta bezwiednie rozchyliły się w wyrazie prawdziwego zawodu. Smutna to była cena — obdarzyć kogoś zaufaniem i zezwolić mu na pokonanie swych murów, podwalin precyzyjnie i drobiazgowo układanych przez swoiste dekady aby odkryć siebie w spojrzeniu tejże osoby na tyle bezdusznym.

Starszy mężczyzna naraz prędko chwycił za swój płaszcz, odział go na siebie ostentacyjnie i przystanął przy wrotach wejściowych, na odchodne rzucając jedynie parę mętnych słów:

— Nie zabiłem jej, Will.

Zaraz po tym dębowe drzwi trzasnęły i Will pozostał sam w apartamencie w towarzystwie nieprzytomnej panny Starling.

*

William zasięgnął po niedopity kielich wina i bez chwili oscylacji opróżnił jego zawartość łapczywie smakując się w intensywnej esencji wysokoprocentowego trunku. Westchnął lubieżnie zza pozłacanego naczynia i rozpiął prędkim ruchem dłoni górne guziki od lnianej koszuli w barwie perskiej czerni uczuwając piekielny gorąc przelewający się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. Powędrował chwiejnie ku obszernej łazience obleczonej kafelkową szachownicą u podłoża i uniósł brew z nieskrywaną aprobatą dostrzegając wannę na pozłacanych zapewne dwudziestoczwartokaratowym złotem lwich łapach. Przystanął przed pobliskim lustrem i ośmielił się unieść niepewne spojrzenie ku swemu obliczu — zupełnie wyblakłemu i martwemu nie zdradzającym chociażby krzty niepewności. Kim on był? Dokąd właściwie on zmierzał? Jaka czekała go przyszłość? Co widział przed oczyma swej duszy gdy rozmyślał wprawdzie o przyszłości? Czy kiedyś nastanie czas, w którym Bóg rozwieje wszelkie jego wątpliwości i udzieli mu odpowiedzi na przeklęte pytania natury egzystencjalnej?

Hannibal jawił mu się nagle jako konający anioł, który niegdyś wykrzesał z niego i nakarmił jego wewnętrzną bestię; wówczas anioł pełen plasku i sił witalnych, w którego tężyznę i moc zawzięcie Will pokładał wiarę równocześnie siebie samego postrzegając za słabego i przeciętnego. A teraz co mu przyszło myśleć? Graham patrzył na swe trupie odbicie dawno już nie poczuwając się na tyle wobec swojej osoby umiłowanym. Co boskim było niegdyś w Lecterze zdawało się powolnie przepadać, a co silnym było w jego zawiłej konstrukcji nagle kruszyło się niczym delikatna zastawa z porcelany; co natomiast liche było u Williama niegdyś naraz stało się srogie, wszechmocne i okrutne. Niebezpieczne było to uczucie; doznać wrażenia bycia potężniejszym od swego mistrza.

Zanoszenie się atawistycznym spragnieniem niezdolnym do sprecyzowania i prędkie bicie serca na samą myśl o popełnieniu moralnie przeklętej zbrodni — oto były wszelkie wówczas myśli Grahama. Czuł się żywy, niemal wybudzony z długotrwałego marazmu, gotowego posiąść same konstelacje gwiezdne. Mężczyzna nie był nawet pewien czy przez trzydzieści osiem lat swego życia uczuł się kiedyś na tyle przebudzonym i żywotnym jak w obecnej chwili — opętało go szaleństwo z piekła rodem; pozostałości dorobku literackiego Antycznej Grecji gdzie podobni obłąkańcy skłonni byli podnosić ręce na ukochanych, uderzać piorunami, niweczyć wszelkie radości i w apogeum okrucieństwa usiłować przezwyciężyć swych bogów. Zwykły pokarm i alkoholowy trunek jedynie wzniecał jego apetyt, ostrzył jego złaknione kły; posmak mięsa czynił go spragnionym następnego kęsa, podobnie jak jedno popełnienie zbrodni pociągało za sobą nieuchronnie następne. Morderstwo jawiło mu się jako czyn podżegający iskry wilczego apetytu w jego głębiach, jedno pojedyncze napełniło bowiem jego roztkliwioną duszę niepohamowaną i przesłodzoną na tyle żądzą, iż niemożliwym było zaprzestać. Ktoś poruszył domino; sam zniweczył perspektywy pozostania u boku swej małżonki jako wspaniałomyślny, czuły człowiek i rzucił się w paszczę lwa na własne życzenie. Sam stał się podobną kreaturą na własne życzenie i nie było już odwrotu; pewne następstwa wydarzeń były nieuchronne.

Mężczyzna pochwycił więc do skostniałych dłoni kamienną rękojeść noża i powrócił niespiesznie do salonu. Przyklęknął przed bezprzytomną panną Starling i kilkukrotnie potrząsnął jej bezwiednym ciałem prowokując ją do odzyskania świetności umysłu.

— Co się stało...? — wychrypiała sennie kobieta powoli uchylając z nagła swe powieki. — Will? Gdzie ja jestem...?

Will westchnął dosadnie zniecierpliwiony i nachylił się nad jej smukłym, bezbronnym ciałem.

— Hannibal cię przydusił.

— O Mój Boże — przeraziła się z nagła panna Starling. Nie miała jednakże na tyle sił ażeby poderwać się z chłodnego gruntu. — gdzie on jest...?

Graham wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się do cna smętnie.

— Kupuje najdroższe wino z półki, morduje kogoś, poszukuje owieczek na rzeź... kto go tam wie? Z pewnością absorbuje się każdą sekundą życia.

Clarice posłała niepewne spojrzenie mężczyźnie i powędrowała zbitym z tropu wzrokiem na dzierżone przez niego, nieskalane ostrze.

— Chcesz mnie zabić, Will?

— Taki miałem zamiar, owszem.

— Czy jest za późno na przeprosiny?

— Nigdy nie jest na nie za późno — westchnął miękko Will dotykając jej porcelanowego, zimnego policzka niemal czułostkowo.

Panna Starling uśmiechnęła się bezsilnie uczuwając z nagła nagromadzające się jej do podsiniałych powiek łzy.

— Przepraszam więc; zbliżyłam się do ciebie i Jacka Crawforda tylko i wyłącznie w celu odnalezienia Hannibala.

Graham pokiwał głową zamyślony, z jakiegoś powodu będąc podobnym wyznaniem zupełnie niezdumiony.

— Gdzie go poznałaś? — zapytał zaraz unosząc brew do góry.

— We Florencji, cztery lata temu. Pracował jako kustosz w Palazzo Capponi i tam go również poznałam. Prowadził wykład dotyczący Dantego... był tam wówczas z taką piękną blondynką. Dawno nie widziałam kogoś równie zniewalającego pięknem. Tylko oczy miała jakieś smętne.

Will wywrócił oczyma i westchnął donośnie.

— Bedelia du Maurier.

— Zna pan ją?

— Intymnie można by rzec. — Will uśmiechnął się chłodno i dokończył przebiegłym, sadystycznym szeptem. — Zabiłem ją gołymi rękoma.

Clarice zupełnie skostniała pod wpływem usłyszanych słów i przełknęła donośnie ślinę z niewyobrażalnym trudem. Nic nie powiedziała w zalewie zszokowania ogarniającego jej wątłe ciało.

— Udawałeś przez ten cały czas, prawda? — wychrypiała po kilku chwilach, bezprzytomnie kręcąc pogardliwie głową. — Wszelkie te twoje ataki, płacze, jaki to jesteś bezbronny i jak potrzebujesz pomocy. A ty nigdy nie potrzebowałeś pomocy, diable wcielony.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że Hannibal nie popełnił samobójstwa? — Graham zapytał beznamiętnie zupełnie niezrażony jej słowami. — Skontaktował się z tobą? A może przez ten cały czas byliście blisko?

— Nic z tych rzeczy — mruknęła panna Starling posępnie. — Hannibal powiedział mi w szpitalu dla obłąkanych na naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, że gdyby kiedykolwiek zapragnąłby się stamtąd wydostać, sprawiłby, że wszyscy przestaliby gonić za jego cieniem. Nie powiedział mi w jaki sposób, ale... to mi dało wiele do myślenia.

Will pokiwał smętnie głową.

— Czy on zabił swoją siostrę? — zapytał po chwili niepewnie, do cna rozdarty i niemal zraniony.

Clarice miała wówczas do wyboru skłamać i uchronić go zapewne już po sam kres przed Lecterem, bądź wyjawić mu prawdę i sprawić, iż ten rzuci mu się czym prędzej w ramiona i zgorzeje w nich tożsamo jak ona sama. Mogła być kobietą zawistną nie mniej jednak nie uśmiechało jej się odejść z tego świata z następnym grzechem na sumieniu.

— Owszem, zabił. — Skłamała bezwstydnie zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. — Ale mydlił mi oczy, że to nie prawda; że nie byłby w stanie podnieść na niej ręki, że kochał ją całym sercem i umysłem. Jemu nie można ufać, Will. Zobacz do czego doprowadziła mnie ślepa ufność. Zapewniam ci, iż ty nie będziesz wyjątkiem. Wielu było takich jak ty i wiele było takich jak ja. Prędzej czy później każdy mu się nudzi i kończy na jego stole.

Graham uczuł nagłe pragnienie płaczu.

— Wiem, że kiedyś w końcu umrę z jego dłoni.

— Hannibal będzie wówczas przekonany, iż to najpiękniejszy dar miłości jaki mógł tobie przekazać. Nie daj mu tej satysfakcji, proszę. Zmień raz na zawsze schemat, którym posługuje się on całe życie, zachowaj swoją autonomię.

Will uronił bezszelestnie samotną łzę i posłał kobiecie uśmiech z nagła kpiący i bezduszny.

— Ostatnia żona Siwobrodego, czyż tak?

— Jeżeli nie przerwiesz tego szaleńczego korowodu on skrzywdzi jeszcze wiele istnień.

— Ależ wiem — szepnął do jej ucha. — i dlatego to ja zabiję go pierwszy.

Wydawało to się być jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem — upolować swego łowcę usypiając przedtem dostatecznie jego czujność i rozwagę. Jedynie mężczyzna musiał podać swe jestestwo znów na złoconej tacy, zmydlić Lecterowi powieki i powierzyć w jego dłonie pianisty swą kruchą niewinność, ażeby w końcu nie zawahać się choćby przez sekundę w chwili zamachnięcia się rękojeścią cyrulickiego noża. Czyż okrucieństwo było jedyną formą dzierżenia wpływu i pretendowania? Nic bardziej mylnego — umiłować swego boga, wręczyć mu ułudę akceptacji i wszechwielkiego podziwu, być jego prywatnym Adonisem i dzierżyć w dłoniach jego szczęście, oto był wpływ prawdziwy. Graham mógł zredukować się do tego, co czynili jedynie najbliżsi towarzysze broni — stać po prawicy Hannibala i rzewnie kontemplować nad tym, jakie to dozgonne pokrewieństwo duchowe ich łączyło, poić go jego własnym winem i całować jego usta, tańczyć jak ten by mu zagrał i radować się tym tańcem, zgadzać się na wszystko, mówić tak, oddać się swemu Dionizosowi niczym pięknie przyrządzona, apetyczna wieczerza. Aż w końcu któregoś z wieczorów, kiedy niezwyciężony wilk stanie się słabym, naiwnie ufnym jagnięciem i Hannibal nie będzie skłonny chociażby na niego podnieść dłoni, Will pochłonie go całego i odbierze jego żywotność jednym, płynnym cięciem po arterii szyjnej. Brzmiało niczym plan doskonały.

Clarice zmarszczyła czoło dostatecznie skonfundowana i posłała Williamowi spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

— Jak to?

Will uśmiechnął się do cna tajemniczo.

— Zabiję go. — Powiedział mężczyzna prędzej do siebie aniżeli do brunetki. Skrzywił usta w nagłym niedowierzaniu, które prędko przemieniło się płynnie w niemal wyższość i nieskalaną śmiałość. — Śmierć Abigail nie pójdzie na marne. Nie pozwolę na to, nie rzucę dla niego swej godności, to on zażegna przy mnie swoją. Co mi da jego szybka, bezbolesna śmierć? Ja chcę aby on cierpiał za życia; będzie to dostateczna wendeta za wszystko co mi zrobił.

Panna Starling milczała grobowo przez moment, po czym uśmiechnęła się zgoła niepewnie.

— Eurypides mówił kiedyś, że nie ma dla ojca większej miłości niż tej do własnej córki. Jest ona czynnikiem przez lata cię determinującym, prawda? — Pokiwała głową z subtelnym uśmiechem. — Zapewne powinnam ci życzyć powodzenia w tej samobójczej misji.

— Nie jest to samobójcza misja. Samobójcze natomiast będzie dla Hannibala pozostanie ze mną. Nie oprze on się jednak pokusie.

— A czy ty oprzesz się pokusie, Will? Porzucenia dla niego moralności do końca, zapomnieniu o zemście, rzucenia mu się w ramiona jak ja? Nie pozwól sobie na to, bo skończysz tak samo.

— Nie jesteśmy sobie równi, Clarice.

— Nie mniej jednak uważaj na siebie.

— Dziękuję ci. A teraz — urwał donośnie i bezprotekcjonalnie pochwycił niewiastę do pozycji stojącej, ulokował chłodne ostrze na jej wysmukłej, delikatnej szyi i westchnął miękko do jej ucha. — wybacz mi, nie mniej jednak byłaś moją ostatnią spowiedzią. Uzyskałem rozgrzeszenie i dosięgłem katharsis; każdy twój oddech od tego momentu zdradzi moje zamiary.

Scena ta była niczym z koszmaru — brunetka zadrżała dosadnie i zaniosła się tubalnym płaczem, krzyczała wniebogłosy i wyrywała się z uścisku, nie mniej jednak bezskutecznie. Nie zdołała z ust wykrzesać ani sylaby, żadnego pięknego zdania ani romantycznej sekwencji — ostatnim tchnieniem życiowym jakie wydała było bowiem donośne zdławienie, kiedy mężczyzna płynnym poruszeniem noża przeciął jej tętnicę i uczuł jak rozprysk szkarłatnej, metalicznej krwi ubarwia jego odzienie i dębowy panel podłogowy. Graham wydobył z siebie łapczywe westchnięcie jakby miał z początku trudności w zaczerpnięciu powietrza, wkrótce jednakże przerodziło się to w zgoła demoniczny chichot i spełnione, poruszone spojrzenie; do powiek dochodziły mu pełne roztkliwienia, w spojrzeniu płoniły się najprawdziwsze iskry ekstatyczne. Rzucił konającym, zanoszącym się w spazmach ciałem kobiety na ziemię niczym bezwartościową rzeczą cały oto zakrwawiony i osunął się zaraz po tym sam na grunt prędko chowając siną twarz w splamionych osoczem, zdrżałych dłoniach. Gardził tym jak wspaniale i rozkosznie wówczas się czuł.

*

Hannibal dzierżąc w dłoni ekspensywną butelkę wina rosato wartą sumy jego kilku garniturów powrócił do swego apartamentu jeszcze wśród ówczesnej nocy, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy będąc jawnie przekonanym, iż William opuścił go i wyzwolił spod jarzma Clarice. Owszem, był poniekąd ciekaw następstw wydarzeń i łudził się na pewien rozlew krwi, jednak w założeniu, iż Will nie uniósłby już ku niemu więcej swego oblicza było coś komfortującego — następna z konfrontacji między nim, a Grahamem skończyć się mogła dla nich obu zgoła boleśnie. Hannibal posiadał w sobie krzty anielskiej cierpliwości nie mniej jednak sam nie miał już poglądu w swój umysł i to, jaką reakcją zdołałby się zanieść po kolejnym odrzuceniu. Dał mu odejść ponownie i nie posiadał żadnych nadziei; tak miało być, takież było ich fatum, przed którym nigdy nie było ucieczki.

Po jego piersiach przemknęło więc najprawdziwsze zdumienie gdy po przekroczeniu progu swego miejsca zamieszkania dostrzegł na ziemi martwe ciało brunetki, zaś upajający zapach Williama dalej unosił się bezgrzesznie w powietrzu. Starszy mężczyzna uniósł brew w niemal ubawieniu i dozgonnie rajskim samopoczuciu, niespiesznie zdjął z siebie wełniany płaszcz, odwiesił go z gracją, przyjrzał się skrupulatnie zakrwawionej niewieście i dopiero wówczas rozejrzał się za poszukiwaniem Grahama. Odnalazł go wkrótce w swej łazience — Will tkwił posadzony w pozycji horyzontalnej w obszernej wannie, przemoczony co do suchej nitki w swym pięknym odzieniu, zanurzony kończynami w przeszywającej z zimna wodzie, polewający sobie zakrwawioną, siną twarz butelką ekspensywnego whiskey. Hannibal zaniemówił w pierwszej chwili i powędrował jawnie zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem ku zupełnie roztrzaskanemu lustrze, zaś potem przyjrzał się z bezpiecznej odległości poranionym dłoniom Williama. W ich knykciach tkwiły wielkie odłamki szkła ubarwione sączącą się niefrasobliwie, rdzawoczerwoną krwią.

Widok ten podszedł Lecterowi do gardła i uczuł on silniejsze ponad wszystko pragnienie uklęknięcia przed podobnym bóstwem etycznym. Najprawdziwsze principium individuationis — Appolin; bóg wszelakich sił plastycznych i światła, mający we władaniu piękny pozór wewnętrznego świata wyobraźni. Przymknięte miał powieki i wyraz porcelanowej aparycji wprawdzie nostalgiczny, bezwiednie uchylone, wysuszone usta i nieco zapłonione od gorąca policzki.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał spokojnie Hannibal dostrzegając jak młodszy mężczyzna powoli uchyla swe oczy i wyrywa się ze stanu letargicznego.

— W Palermo. Z Abigail. A ty?

— Kupiłem wino. — Hannibal skwitował miękko nie spuszczając z Williama pełnego rewerencji i oddania wzroku. — Domaine de la Romanée-Conti Romanée-Conti Grand Cru. Czy nie jest tobie zimno, Will?

Will zaśmiał się cicho i zatrząsł wyziębionym ciałem. Utkwił spojrzenie w wodzie, w której tkwił od dobrej godziny zanurzony i głos zadrżał mu z lekka gdy skwitował wkrótce w niestabilnej odpowiedzi:

— Musiałem być pewien, że nie śnię.

Hannibal bezszelestnie począł się do niego przybliżać, nadal jednak usiłując zachować pewną, życzliwą odległość nie przełamującą barier osobistych swego rozmówcy.

— Nie śnisz. Jest godzina druga w nocy, a ty znajdujesz się w Rzymie w moim apartamencie, poderżnąłeś gardło Clarice Starling i oto tkwimy oboje w niczym małe cząsteczki pyłu astralnego w szaleństwie. Powiedz mi, Will, w jakie samopoczucie cię to wprawia?

Will parsknął w pierwszej chwili szyderczym chichotem i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

— Byłeś ciekaw co się wydarzy gdy mnie z nią zostawisz. Z poranionym, grosza nie wartym pisklęciem aż proszącym się o śmierć. — Graham wycedził cichym, lecz poirytowanym niemal szeptem wytrwale wpatrując się w swe pokaleczone dłonie. — Czy takiego rezultatu się spodziewałeś? Nie psychoanalizuj mnie lecz przejdź od razu do odpowiedzi, uprzejmie proszę.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem i padł na kolana przed beznamiętnym obliczem mężczyzny. Nie uczyniłby tego przed nikim innym na błoniach tej ziemi, Will Graham był natomiast jego religią i podobny czyn był zupełnie pożądany.

— Wytrąciłeś z równowagi ponownie moje równanie. — Doktor skwitował z wkradającym mu się na śniadą twarz, subtelnym uśmiechem przepełnionym dumą. W bezskrywanej rewerencji ujął prawą, okaleczoną dłoń młodszego mężczyzny w swe własne na tyle protekcjonalnie, by nie sprawić mu fizycznego dyskomfortu i w pierwszej chwili Hannibalowi odebrało mu niemal tchu. — W jednej dłoni oferujesz mi truciznę, a w drugiej remedium; na co mi więc narzekać?

Will zmarszczył czoło w swoistej konfuzji i czujnie przyjrzał się poczynaniom starszego mężczyzny ze stosowną rezerwą. Uczuł nagłe spragnienie trunku tysiąckroć mocniejszego od tych spożytych wcześniej, zdławił jednak w sobie suchoty i rzucił w eter kpiące zapytanie:

— A co jeżeli któregoś dnia nie podam ci remedium?

Spojrzenie Hannibala emanowało niespotykanymi już dawno płomiennymi iskrami; witalnością i surowym wyrazem jaki obrać mógł jedynie cierpiętnik idący na umiłowany szafot. Mrok Williama pociągał go ku sobie z siłą nieprzepartą i grzesznie nie był skłonny mu się oprzeć chociaż uczuwał krzyk na dnie swej duszy przestrzegający go przed bolesnym otrzymaniem klingi w serce po raz kolejny. Hannibal nie był wyjątkiem; jeżeli kogokolwiek w pierwszej chwili miałby dotknąć gniew mężczyzny, to znajdował się on nawet i w pozycjum honorowym.

— Wówczas przytrafi mi się żmudny los Sokratesa.

— Podziwiam twój optymizm. — Mruknął Graham cierpko i nabrał animuszu spoglądając hardo w oczy mężczyźnie, kreśląc przy tym na ustach zimny uśmiech. — Miej jednak na uwadze, iż gdyby już przyszło mi cię jednak zabić, zjadłbym twoje serce.

— Jeżeli spożyjesz moje serce w niedalekiej przyszłości, upewnij się abyś pochłonął je wraz z moim bólem. — Lecter uśmiechnął się zupełnie niezłośliwie i z oddaniem i delikatnością godną podziwu zdezynfekował poranione dłonie mężczyzny.

— A jak smakuje ból?

— Ekstatycznie. Zbawiennie, można by rzec. — Psychiatra począł wybawiać dłonie przyjaciela z boleściwych odłamków szkła za pomocą skalpela i polotu, uśmiechając się pod nosem w nieskrywanym zadowoleniu.

— Czy ból potrafi być zbawienny? — syknął Graham sarkastycznie kiedy uczuł metaliczne narzędzie na swej podrażnionej skórze.

— Etymologia bólu ma zarzewie nieortodoksyjne. W języku francuskim termin błogosławieństwo oznacza krwawić. Przelanie wiernego spirytualną mocą staje się w podobnym kontekście równoznaczne ze skropieniem kogoś krwią. W starym języku angielskim funkcjonuje wyrażenie uświęcenia kogoś krwią i ciężko nie pomyśleć w tym momencie o starożytnych poświęceniach bądź o świętym Sebastianie, którego spojrzenie emanuje na rycinach zarazem cierpieniem jak i błogostanem uniesienia religijnej ekstatyczności; przekraczania wyższych sfer mistycyzmu.

— Jedyny pożytek jaki możemy mieć ze swojego ja, to zniszczenie tego ja. — Will uśmiechnął się nieobecnie spuszczając podsiniałe spojrzenie w dół, kiedy przywołał słowa Bedelii du Maurier sprzed momentu jej zabicia.

— Cierpienie jest wyznacznikiem naszego zbawienia.

Hannibal dogłębnie opatrzył jego ręce i owinął je bandażami nie pozwalając sobie na więcej dotyku aniżeli było to konieczne. Były to dłonie uświęcone morderstwem, splamione krwią i Hannibal niczego więcej nie pragnął poza ucałowaniem ich i spiciem pozostałości krwistego nektaru z sinej skóry, nie mniej jednak zdusił w sobie podobne odruchy. Pomógł powstać Williamowi z wanny, opatulił go ręcznikami i przyniósł mu zastępcze odzienie.

W milczeniu pozostawił młodszego mężczyznę samego by doprowadził się do porządku, zaś sam powędrował do salonu i zajął się martwym ciałem brunetki. A gdy William po trzydziestu minutach opuścił łazienkę doprowadzony do przysłowiowego porządku — ubrany był wówczas w szkarłatną, bawełnianą koszulę i przyduży, kraciasty garnitur w odcieniach szarości, kruczoczarne włosy zaczesane miał skrupulatnie do tyłu, zaś odsłonięta szyja spryskana była piżmowymi perfumami — nie był wprawdzie zdumiony dostrzegając wysprzątane pomieszczenie, ani śladu krwi na podłożu oraz unoszący się w powietrzu, nader sprzyjający zapach pieczonego mięsa obleczony równie nasiloną wonią rozmarynu, tymianku oraz imbiru.

Hannibal w niefrasobliwym nastroju szatkował ostrzem białe szparagi w akompaniamencie Wariacji Goldberga puszczonych na starym, pozłacanym gramofonie. Will niepewnie udał się w kierunku mężczyzny i rozejrzał się za winem uczuwając nagłe pragnienie doprowadzenia się do stanu gorzkiej i słodkiej zarazem bezprzytomności.

— Muszę przyznać, że zasmuca mnie niewyobrażalnie fakt, iż opuszczam jeszcze tej nocy Rzym — psychiatra przerwał tę wyjątkowo napiętą ciszę i posłał Grahamowi uśmiech znad ukosa, układając szparagi na mieniącej się srebrzyście zastawie. — niestety osiadłem w kręgu podejrzanych i przebywanie tutaj nie jest dla mnie dłużej bezpieczne. Musisz uwzględnić, Will, iż jest mało prawdopodobne aby Clarice śledziła ciebie z własnej inicjatywy. Co z kolei śmie mi zasugerować, że w percepcji Jacka jesteś podejrzanym, dlatego proponowałbym tobie w przyjacielskiej troskliwości abyś również nie biegł przypadkiem w objęcia Federalnych. Kiedy słodki Jack przebudzi się ze snu dostanie białej gorączki.

— Wiem — westchnął Will niewzruszony, na moment zamyślając się nad swoją przyszłością.

— Niestety ta ostatnia wieczerza jest wszystkim, co potrafię ci zapewnić. — Westchnął spokojnie Lecter i zajrzał do piekarnika.

Wkrótce Will zasiadł przy dębowym stole i przed jego oblicze psychiatra ułożył talerz z posiłkiem. Młodszy mężczyzna pochwycił naraz za sztućce ze złota i posłał Lecterowi niepewne spojrzenie.

— Bistecca alla fiorentina con asparagi bianchi, tartufi e salsa olandese. — Uśmiechnął się promiennie doktor, odpiął skrupulatnie guzik od swego garnituru i zasiadł na przeciw towarzysza, po czym dostrzegając jego konfuzję dopowiedział prześmiewczo. — Stek, drogi Willu.

— Z jakiego mięsa? — zapytał melodyjnie Will uśmiechając się pod nosem w sposób moralnie wątpliwy i tuż pod rozbawionym do cna spojrzeniem Hannibala nabrał swoistego kęsa nie przerywając pomiędzy nimi kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Z wyjątkowo butnej jagnięciny. — Skwitował niefrasobliwie psychiatra zerkając na poruszenie jabłka Adama swego rozmówcy, po czym sam zaczął jeść w zadumieniu i jawnym poruszeniu. — Posmak mięsa obleczony jest niebywałym pokładem słodkości, to niesamowite; złożony niczym dwoistość żywiołów apollińskiego i dionizyjskiego, najczęściej w otwartej z sobą rozterce pobudzających się wzajem do coraz nowszych, silniejszych porodów artystycznych.

— Nie była przerażona gdy ją zabijałem — mruknął Graham w zamyśleniu. — chociaż drżała i próbowała mi się wyrwać, odnalazła komfort pod moim nożem.

— Rozumiała swój cel. Każdy ma pewien do wypełnienia. Nie mogła żyć na tym świecie bez tego celu, tak jak Apollo żyć nie mógł bez Dionizosa. Barbarzyńskość posiada równie taką samą konieczność jak żywioł etyczny.

Willowi cisnęło się wówczas do ust zapytanie czy jego rola również sprowadza się do wylądowania wkrótce na jego pozłacanej zastawie stołowej, nie mniej jednak zdusił w sobie rzeczywiste, emocjonalne tory myślowe i przywrócił się do porządku odgrywania artyficjalnej roli.

— Zastanawia mnie — kontynuował Hannibal po chwili. — co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, Will? Wydasz mnie Jackowi?

Graham uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo i zapytał:

— Dlaczego miałbym się pozbywać ciebie jakąkolwiek inną ręką poza moją własną?

— Niegdyś uciekałeś się do podobnej metody.

— Niegdyś byłem innym człowiekiem.

— Teraz przeszedłeś przemianę, Will. Pokusiłbym się nawet stwierdzenia, iż pewnego rodzaju metanoję, nie mniej jednak zagorzali chrześcijanie unieśliby kamień ku mojemu obliczu za podobny wywrót teologiczny.

— Ty również się zmieniłeś. Ja cię zmieniłem.

— Czyżbyś naprawdę dalej w to wierzył?

— Zredukowałem cię do spoglądania na siebie poprzez pryzmat moich oczu. Sięgasz za ostrze za każdym razem kiedy dochodzi do ciebie, iż nie jesteś już tym samym człowiekiem co niegdyś i potrzebujesz wykasować czynnik cię przemieniający. To znaczy decydujesz się wówczas zabić mnie. — Will uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Byłeś taki samotny. Odnalazłeś mnie teraz; czy ponownie sięgniesz za ostrze kiedy pozycja twojego hegemonu pozostanie zachwiana?

— Ja nie wybaczam w sposób boski, Will. Nie potrzebuję kolejnej z ofiar na naszym męczeńskim stosie. Nie mniej jednak kiedy ty podnosisz na mnie dłoń musisz liczyć się z nieuchronnym odwetem.

— Czy zamierzasz mnie zjeść? — Will nie wytrzymał i zapytał z nagła, zanim zdołał ugryźć siebie w język.

— Zarzekam, że nie skonsumuję żadnych partii twego ciała — odrzekł beznamiętnie Hannibal biernie podążając wzrokiem za mężczyzną. — bez twojej zgody.

Graham zmarszczył czoło w swoistej konfuzji, ale wolał zbyć rzeczoną dwuznaczność grobowym milczeniem. Odchrząknął donośnie i wbił natarczywy wzrok w swój talerz zasięgając kolejnego kęsa.

— Jak się czułeś gdy ją zabiłeś? — zapytał w pewnej chwili Hannibal. — Wyspowiadaj się mi.

— Czułem, że — wyszeptał Will zgoła niepewnie i rozćwiartował sobie dolną, spierzchniętą wargę. — byłem przebudzony; że moje id przezwyciężyło super ego.

— Impulsy popędowe, które nie mogą ujawnić się wprost, mogą znaleźć wyładowanie pośrednie w czynnościach społecznie pożytecznych, na przykład w tworzeniu sztuki. Freud nazywał to sublimacją; uwzniośleniem atawistycznego popędu. — Skwitował niefrasobliwie psychiatra upijając łyk różowego wina w bezkresnej delektacji. — Chwyciłeś za ostrze, Will i stworzyłeś artyzm, ja natomiast przemieniłem ten artyzm w czynność społecznie pożyteczną czyli wieczerzę.

— Dziwne to uczucie, być zupełnie oswojony z własnymi popędami.

— Niemożność wyładowania pośredniego przyczynia się do powstawania urazów na tle psychicznych zaburzeń. Dobrze jest być więc z nimi oswojonym, daje nam to poczucie wewnętrznego scalenia.

Will przełknął z trudem ślinę uczuwając piekielny gorąc przelewający się wzdłuż jego ciała.

— Tak można to ująć. — Wychrypiał niestabilnym tonem głosu borykając się z obawą emocjonalnego odsłonięcia w rozmowie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy przeszłości, nie mógł zaangażować się uczuciowo na ścieżce wiodącej do zakończenia życia drugiego. Musiał być zdystansowany.

— Nie słyszysz już kakofonii w swym pięknym umyśle. Jedynie opanowanie i pragmatyczne pragnienie zasięgnięcia za ostrze po raz następny, czyż nie? — zapytał miękko i cierpliwie Hannibal niczym oczarowany, przyćmiony mrokiem i blaskiem przyjaciela.

Graham uczuł jak głos tłumi się mu w gardle i uchylił bezwiednie swe wargi skrajnie na swej sinej twarzy roztkliwiony.

— Tak — powiedział jedynie do cna rozgoryczony i spuścił wzrok.

Ich wspólną wymianę zdań przerwał telefon Williama — mężczyzna wyjął go prędko z kieszeni ażeby dostrzec połączenie przychodzące od Crawforda. Graham posłał kątem oka pytające spojrzenie Hannibalowi i rzucił w eter:

— Nie zatrzymujesz mnie?

Hannibal posłał mu ubawiony uśmieszek i odrzekł chłodno:

— Jestem ciekaw tego co zrobisz.

Will uśmiechnął się kpiąco i bez chwili oscylacji nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

— Will, gdzie ty jesteś do cholery? Gdzie jest Clarice? Nagrała mi się na pocztę głosową i wiem, że jesteś z Lecterem, nie próbuj nawet mnie okłamać! — Rozległ się wzburzony wrzask Crawforda, wobec którego Graham w stoickim opanowaniu przymknął ani zdrżałe powieki i znacząco odsunął telefon komórkowy od swego ucha. — Will, odezwij się!

William z nagła zaszlochał do słuchawki ku wszechwielkim zdumieniu Hannibala i wkrótce wyszeptał do telefonu:

— Jack, pomóż mi... nie chcę umierać...

— Co...? Will, gdzie jesteś?

— Hannibal porwał mnie i... Clarice... powiedział mi, że ją zabije, błagam, musimy ją ratować, Jack, przyjdź tu, proszę, ja nie chcę umierać...

— O Boże.

— Proszę, Jack, nie skazuj mnie na to samo, co z Miriam...

— Boże, powiedz mi gdzie jesteś, Will, spokojnie, zaraz was uratuję, przyrzekam.

— Nie wiem gdzie jestem.

— Powiedz mi co widzisz.

— Nie wiem... przyjdź sam, błagam, on mi powiedział, że zamorduje Clarice gdy zjawią się policjanci... musimy ją ratować...

— Opisz mi co widzisz, Will.

— Ja...

Hannibal bez słowa wysunął w jego kierunku kartkę papieru, na której widniał napis:

"KOLOSEUM"

Will utkwił na moment pytające spojrzenie w kartkę i uniósł brew jawnie zaintrygowany. Unikając w dalszym ciągu hardego wzroku Hannibala wyszeptał z przerażeniem do słuchawki:

— To chyba... Koloseum.

— Co? — Jack skonfundował się wyraźnie.

— Wygląda mi to na Koloseum.

— Uratuję was, trzymaj się, Will, będzie wszystko dobrze.

Graham bez ani zbędnego słowa więcej zakończył połączenie głosowe i odłożył telefon komórkowy na dębowy stół. Przez moment unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z psychiatrą i w grobowej, pełnej stoicyzmu ciszy zasięgnął kolejnego kęsa posiłku wypalając swym spojrzeniem niemal dziurę w talerzu. Musiał sprawić, iż Hannibal zaufa mu bezgranicznie; że gotów będzie rzucić się dla niego w ogień piekielny, a zrobić to mógł jedynie w sposób ukazujący pragnienie transformacji poprzez naprawienie wyrządzonych szkód przeszłości. Musiał upoić go samozachwytem, nakarmić jego usta spełnieniem i uniesieniem. Musiał zabić z nim Crawforda.

— Jak niezwykły ty jesteś. — Usłyszał pełen rewerencji, ale i śmiałej nuty rozbawienia tembr głosu Hannibala, który przerwał korowód gorzkiej ciszy ogarniającej pomieszczenie.

Graham powędrował niepewnym spojrzeniem ku jego twarzy i skrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmieszku. Mając w konieczności ustosunkować się pozytywnie bądź negatywnie wobec przychylności jaką uraczał go przyjaciel, preferował kompletne zdystansowanie uczuciowe, dlatego zapytał jedynie:

— Dlaczego akurat Koloseum?

— Tradycja mówi, że w Koloseum mordowano chrześcijan co upamiętniono krzyżem wewnątrz budowli. — Hannibal posłał swemu rozmówcy niepozorny uśmiech emanujący zgoła ledwo dostrzegalną kpiną. — Czy nie uważasz, że psychomachia o twoją duszę powinna w końcu dobiec kresu? Unicestwijmy Boga, a nie zagrozi nam już więcej koncept Boskiej Interwencji.

— Psychomachia — powtórzył Graham pogardliwie unosząc zadumany brew ku górze. — romantyczny koncept batalii Szatana z Bogiem o zwierzchnictwo nad duszą małostkowego, faustowskiego głupca. — Urwał na moment i zachichotał. — Idąc tym prądem myślenia można by uznać, że przypisujesz sobie zawłaszczenie mojej duszy.

— I jak ustosunkowujesz się wobec podobnej hipotezy? — zapytał Hannibal nonszalancko ubawiony.

Will utkwił w mężczyźnie spojrzenie zadziwiająco kruche i po raz pierwszy od momentu ich wieczerzy zupełnie szczere.

— Uważam, że to ja zawłaszczyłem sobie twoją — skwitował.

*

— Gdzie jest Clarice, Will?

Koloseum posiadało pewien patos i majestat miejsca, dzięki któremu nawet ludzi pogardzających za dnia doktryną chrześcijaństwa pobudzał do głębszego uczucia mistycznego. William siłą niepojętą przejęty uczuwał zobowiązanie rzewnych modlitw z całego serca i duszy do swego Salvatore, ale któż był jego Salvatore, to już była kwestia istotnie kontrowersyjna, gdyż z pewnością nie Bóg chrześcijański. Owalny, wielki Amfiteatr Flawiuszów z głazów piętrzących się jedne na drugich ułożony, pod osłoną nagiego księżyca wprawił Grahama w bezkresny zachwyt. Żywe, niebieskie niebo Rzymu migało gwiazdami, dawne siedzenie ludu rzymskiego i cezarów, kiedy rozpływali się w upojeniu dostrzegając szkarłatną krew gladiatorów i rozdarte piersi męczenników chrześcijańskich, wprawiały w poczucie obowiązku zachowania kamiennego wyrazu twarzy pełnego rewerencji i pamięci wobec przelanych cierpień. Na arenie zresztą nieopodal tkwił czarny krzyż z drzewa, pod którym nie czuł winności uklęknienia i złożenia hołdu jedynie chyba sam pomiot szatana. William ani nie padł na kolana ani nie ograniczał ekspresji lica do drętwego minimum — czy był pomiotem szatana?

Księżyc stopniowo wstępował na dalsze części gmachu i wyrywał spod cienia dalsze części zabytku. Wypływały z ciemności z nagła rozjaśnione arkady marmurowe, przyśnieżone obicia z bluszczu, dzikie skały, słupy olbrzymie, przedsienia, kolumny to niektóre nierówne i zapadnięte, niektóre jeszcze stojące.

Graham usłyszał wtem głos Crawforda za sobą — zaniepokojony i zgoła nawet podejrzliwy — i odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny. Maska kruchości i rozpaczy z nagła spadła Williamowi z twarzy; utkwił w Crawfordzie beznamiętne spojrzenie, zaś kąciki jego ust powolnie powędrowały ku górze w wyrazie sardonicznym.

— Na kolacji. — Parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi.

Jack zmarszczył czoło i podszedł w stronę Grahama blady zupełnie na twarzy.

— Chyba nie mam przyjemności ciebie zrozumieć, Will. — wycedził chwilę później. — Na jakiej kolacji, do diabła?

— Clarice jest na kolacji. — Kontynuował Will zupełnie poważnie przechadzając się po arenie chowając zabandażowane dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. — Ale nie na takiej, w której ona ma przyjemność spożywać, ale na takiej, w której to ją się spożywa.

Jackowi krew odpłynęła z twarzy i w pierwszej chwili nie odezwał się wcale; wierutne przerażenie i niemal rozgoryczenie wymalowało się na jego obliczu.

— Nie — wyszeptał kręcąc przecząco głową będąc na tyle dobitnie zszokowanym. — nie, to nie jest prawda, nie. Powiedz mi prawdę, Will, gdzie ona jest?

— Cóż — Will uśmiechnął się cynicznie. — jej ciało znajduje się obecnie w wielu miejscach. W niebie jednak jest. Z pewnością.

— Kłamiesz! — wykrzyczał rozpaczliwie Crawford. — Co się tutaj dzieje?!

— Już nie kłamię. Żadnych kłamstw, jedynie prawda. — Powiedział Will tak jak odrzec mógł jedynie wierutny kłamca niezamierzający wcale zaprzestać. — Choć jeżeli tak bardzo tęsknisz za jej towarzystwem, równie dobrze możemy cię tam odesłać.

— "My"? — powtórzył Crawford do cna zatrwożony.

— Witaj, Jack.

Rozległ się rozbawiony tembr starszego mężczyzny i oto Hannibal wyszedł zza cienia na spotkanie z Jackiem Crawfordem — ucieleśnieniem chrześcijańskiej moralności bezwzględnej; według której życie musiało ustawicznie i nieuniknienie nie mieć słuszności jako esencjonalnie niemoralne samo w sobie. Moralność wypierała sztukę w kłamstwo i za wrogie postrzegała życie samo w sobie; mierziła względem niego wstręt, obrzucała klątwą wszelkie afekty i uniesienia w obawie przed pięknem i zmysłowością, ograniczała żywotność ludzką do miana żmudnej wegetacji ku pielęgnacji mistycznego dorobku wiecznego, który równie dobrze mógł wcale nie istnieć. Wyraziciel artyficjalnych norm etycznych i konceptu sumienia, wzorzec powszechnie konwencjonalnego postępowania w sposób przystępny obdzierający tym samym ludzi z podświadomości, w której kłębiły się popędy i dążność człowieka do spełnienia w każdym aspekcie życia. Zrezygnuj z własnego szczęścia, które nie możesz uzewnętrznić, zepchnij je w głąb własnej duszy ze względu na stojące na przeszkodzie normy społecznego zachowania — oto moralność, jarzmo ludzkiego życia.

Stali w trójkę na arenie Koloseum, na śniegu srebrzystym od poświaty księżycowej. Pod ich nogami spali męczennicy, było pusto wokoło, głucho, martwo niemal przez dobry moment; Jack jedną dłonią zasięgał bezszelestnie za broń palną, William niepozornie wodził opuszkami palców po ostrzu w swej kieszeni, Hannibal natomiast oscylował pomiędzy podchwyceniem do dłoni dłuta, pióra wiecznego bądź skalpela chirurgicznego.

— Hannibal. — Wycedził Jack zapłoniony nagłym gniewem; zacisnął z nagła dłoń w pięść i wargi w wąską linię.

— Mam nadzieję, że miałeś dobry użytek ze swojej stażystki. Powiedz mi, jak często korciło ciebie aby wziąć tę młodziutką duszę do swojej sypialni? Czy biedna wiedziała o twoich zamiarach? A czy dysponujesz pojęciem jak wielce ta krucha istota zanosiła się przez ostatnie godziny płaczem gdy pozostawiłeś ją w paszczy lwa niczym naszą ukochaną Miriam Lass?

— Każdego czeka Sąd Boski. — Syknął Crawford z pogardą. — Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho.

— Twe sumienie nie pozostało nie skawalone, Jack. — Hannibal uśmiechnął się szyderczo i ruszył w jego kierunku.

— Nie wyjdziesz z tej konfrontacji żywy, Hannibalu. — Crawford wydobył pogardliwy głos z piersi i zasięgnął za broń. — Zawiadomiłem FBI przed przyjściem tutaj; wszyscy już wiedzą, że żyjesz. Wiedzą, że oboje żyjecie!

Zanim jednakże zdołał wyjąć broń, Crawford uczuł zimną klingę wrzynającą się w jego klatkę piersiową i uniósł rozdarte spojrzenie ku Williamowi, który był tego posunięcia sprawcą. Naraz naskoczył na niego Hannibal i Crawford runął na przyprószoną śniegiem ziemię przytrzymany zniewalającą siłą godną porazić same pioruny poprzez dwóch umiłowanych sobie mężczyzn. Wśród rzymskich ruin Crawforda prędko obległy najmroczniejsze obrazy i widma, ból rozlał się po jego licach, spływał mrozem przez kość pacierzową, zaś ogień oczu dawniej do płomienia podobny nagle po prostu zanikł. Martwy mężczyzna pławiący się w pośmiertnych spazmach potoku własnej, ciemnej o jaśni księżyca krwi leżał wkrótce na ziemi tuż pod krzyżem męczenników chrześcijańskich. 

Will uczuł jak wzruszenie doszczętne zaiskrza łzami jego roztkliwione powieki. Zaszlochał prawdziwie i uniósł zeszklone spojrzenie ku Hannibalowi — wszechświatowemu artyście, ucieleśnieniu analogii upojenia, który uczuwał się bogiem i nawet nie o tyle był artystą, co stał się dziełem sztuki; artystyczna moc całej przyrody objawiała się wśród dreszczów upojenia ku najwyższej rozkoszy prajedni. Rozumiał Hannibala tylko ten, który był mu równy. Apollo nie mógł żyć bez Dionizosa.

Umiłuj swego boga.

— Moglibyśmy uciec razem. — Wyszeptał łamliwie Graham ledwo co dla mężczyzny słyszalnie.

Wręcz mu ułudę akceptacji i wszechwielkiego podziwu.

— Gdyż kiedy myślę o przyszłości — kontynuował wytrwale. — nie umiem pozbyć się projekcji ciebie w niej obecnego.

Dzierż w dłoniach jego szczęście.

— Weź mnie ze sobą, Hannibalu. Gdziekolwiek uciekasz, po prostu zabierz mnie ze sobą. — Dokończył mętnie i zachwiał się z nagła; gdyby nie prędkie objęcia Lectera osunąłby się w dół.

— Ecce deus fortior me qui veniens dominabitur michi. — Wyszeptał cicho psychiatra prędzej do siebie samego niżeli do młodszego mężczyzny i choć przez moment rozważał bezprotekcjonalne zezwolenie mu na upadek na zaśnieżony grunt, w ostateczności wzmocnił uścisk swych zakrwawionych dłoni na jego miękkim, płomiennym ciele. — Dobrze, Will. Już dobrze, jestem tu.

Graham uczuł natomiast wkrótce opuszki palców przyjaciela na swych włosach i bezprzytomnie uśmiechnął się powoli przymykając swe podsiniałe powieki. Nie był już pewien na ile faktycznie udawał, a na ile całym sercem tego wszystkiego szczerze pragnął.

____

przypisy:

Ecce deus fortior me, qui veniens dominabitur michi: Behold a god more powerful than I, who, coming, will rule over me. Dante Alighieri, La Vita Nuova

czy jakies duszyczki jeszcze to czytaja?

**Author's Note:**

> dajcie po sobie znak:)


End file.
